Rapture: Ante el abismo
by Kithas Godall
Summary: Corre el año 1959. Rapture, la utopía submarina de Andrew Ryan, se retuerce con la guerra civil, derrumbándose sobre sus propios pecados. Pero hay gente que no está dispuesta a dejarse morir. Y, en los húmedos pasadizos del fondo del mar, se forman alianzas inesperadas.
1. Bajo cero

\- ¿Acaso un hombre no puede disfrutar del beneficio de su trabajo honrado, del sudor de su propia frente? El Estado, la caridad, Dios… Cuando vine aquí, elegí algo diferente. Elegí " _el sueño de Rapture_ ". Como todos, en realidad.  
\- Vaya, Samy, no suenas para nada como el vocero de Ryan Industries. – Se echó a reír un segundo hombre. – Parece que lo que quieres no es tanto el sudor de tu frente sino el del culo de Andrew Ryan.  
\- Ríete cuanto quieras. – Replicó Sam. – Pero reconoce que Ryan al menos tenía ideales. Tenía un propósito noble.  
\- Bueno, era agradable no tener que estar preocupándose de todos esos malditos commies… No te ofendas, guapa… – Miró a la joven que los miraba, taciturna, con una copa en la mano. – Pero era evidente que la sociedad utópica de Ryan no era más que una fantasía. Tarde o temprano iba a surgir alguien como Fontaine, alguien que supiera agitar a las masas.  
\- Alguien que encendiera la hoguera. – Dijo un tercero.  
\- Exacto. Y, aunque Fontaine ha muerto, las llamas se propagan, usando el ADAM como si fuera gasolina.

Y es que, pensándolo con la cabeza fría, aquello era un poco surrealista: Allí estaban, en una ciudad en medio del Atlántico, a cientos de metros de la superficie. Andrew Ryan les había prometido la libertad. Ética, moral y científica, y las mentes más brillantes del momento habían acudido como moscas en la miel.  
Pero el progreso desenfrenado, la libertad y el libertinaje tenían un lado oscuro: La gente de poder, como Sam Walsh, que ahora negaba con la cabeza bebiendo otro trago, o Andrew Ryan, eran incapaces de ver que, por debajo, su modo de vida se sostenía en una montaña de gente más desafortunada. Gente que había ido allí a buscar trabajo, atraída por el _sueño de Rapture_ , y se había encontrado con que era, en realidad, una pesadilla.

Y, mientras la élite estaba allí, en Fort Frolic, bebiendo y apostando, viviendo los últimos coletazos de un estilo de vida destinado a desaparecer, en las áreas menos favorecidas de Rapture, los disturbios estaban prácticamente a la orden del día. Y los Splicers, aquellos adictos a los que el ADAM había convertido en mutantes, luchaban pos ganarse el sustento, hundiendo más aún la ciudad del fondo del mar.

\- Yo creo que todo eso ha sido culpa de Ryan. – Decía uno de los tertulianos, mientras tanto. - ¿No decía que quería libre mercado? ¿No quería libertad? ¿Por qué entonces poner a los contrabandistas en el punto de mira? ¿Por qué acaparar el poder de esa manera?  
\- Porque la gente como Fontaine ponía en peligro la vida en Rapture. – Replicó Sam. – La gente sólo veía sus "casas para los pobres" y su orfanato, pero mientras tanto se dedicaba a comerciar ilegalmente con el exterior. ¿Y si en los Estados Unidos, o, peor, la Unión Soviética, hubieran descubierto Rapture? Entonces sí que habría sido el fin.  
\- En cambio ahora nos va de maravilla. – Replicó Johnny con ironía. – Mira, lo que debería hacer Ryan es dejarse de tonterías, y controlar el negocio del ADAM y los plásmidos, recoger los restos del imperio comercial de Fontaine y ponerse las pilas. Después de lo que pasó en Año Nuevo, ésta ciudad necesita un poco de control.  
\- Que no te oiga Ryan. – Dijo Lou, con una sonrisita, y luego se volvió a la joven rubia, que se había manteniendo en silencio hasta entonces. - ¿Y qué opina la señorita Diamant? ¿El romanticismo revolucionario de Atlas o el atractivo aire empresarial de Ryan?  
\- ¿" Atractivo aire empresarial"? – Se echaron a reír, pero la señorita Diamant se libró de tener que responder, cuando un joven, cuya ropa humilde y gafas de protección, destacaban – en el mal sentido – en el aire aristocrático de la fiesta.

\- ¡Señorita Diamant! ¡Señorita Diamant! – La tomó del hombro. – Ya está abierto, creí que querría verlo por usted misma…  
\- Esfúmate, chico. – Lo frenó uno de los hombres. - ¿No ves que estamos hablando?  
\- Disculpen, caballeros… - Intervino Diamant, delicada y gélidamente cortés. – El señor Salazar prometió despejarme un túnel de mantenimiento que ha encontrado tras Brigitte & Sandals, y le pedí que me avisara de inmediato. Si me disculpan…  
\- ¿Un "pasadizo secreto" detrás de la tienda de ropa? – Repitió como un loro uno de los hombres, mientras le daba un repaso a su parte trasera al alejarse. – Hoy en día ya no saben qué eufemismo poner.  
\- Bueno, tampoco puedes culpar al chico. – Otro le dio un codazo, entre risas. – Yo también le buscaría el pasadizo secreto si se deja. He oído cosas sobre la flexibilidad de las patinadoras que…  
\- Venga, dejad de decir tonterías. – Dijo otro, entre risas. – Y vamos a ver si encontramos a Guertena para felicitarle por su _Mundo Fabricado_ o si Sander Cohen ha decidido convertirlo en una estatua por fin.  
Y se marcharon, sin prestarles más atención a la joven Diamant ni a Roy Salazar, el técnico de mantenimiento aparentemente afortunado, que, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de llevarla a ninguna tienda de ropa.

* * *

\- Creen que vamos a hacer cosas indecentes. – Indicó, según se alejaban de allí, en dirección a la estación.  
\- Cerdos…  
\- Oye, que a mí no me importaría cumplir con esas expectativas. – Bromeó, ganándose un pescozón de la patinadora.  
\- ¡Roy! ¡Eres igual que ellos!  
\- Venga, Inke, estaba bromeando. – Se disculpó él, echándose a reír. La puerta del vehículo se abrió, permitiéndoles el paso. – De tíos que no saben diferenciar entre la URSS y Finlandia yo no esperaría grandes opiniones… Aunque admite que es mejor pensar que hacemos cosas indecentes, a saber, que hacemos cosas indecentes e ilegales.

La ayudó a subir al vehículo de transporte entre áreas, tomándola de la mano por cortesía a pesar de que la patinadora era más que capaz, no sólo de subirlo sola, sino de hacerlo llevando a Roy a cuestas.  
\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó ella, sentándose. - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?  
\- Vamos al lugar donde todo comenzó. – Sonrió Roy, sacando su arma y comprobando que estaba cargada.  
\- ¡El Kashmir! – Comprendió Inke, incrédula.  
\- Así es. – Replicó Roy. – Desde la bomba que Atlas y los suyos pusieron allí el otro día, el lugar está infestado de splicers y cadáveres. Y ya sabes lo que tienen ambos en común… El ADAM.

El Kashmir era un lujoso restaurante, no muy lejos del centro de bienvenida a Rapture, donde, en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, Atlas y sus revolucionarios habían colocado una bomba, poniendo así en marcha la primera guerra civil de Rapture. La inseguridad se había extendido por las calles, dando alas al negocio de los plásmidos y el ADAM, y muchos de sus usuarios habían comenzado a sentir los efectos secundarios. Mutaciones, deformidades y pérdida del control, pasando a convertirse en monstruos vagamente humanoides, llamados splicers.

Un sueño venenoso que no sólo había afectado a los más pobres y clase media, sino que cada vez hacía más mella en las altas esferas, que aprovechaban para convertirse en versiones más poderosas – y atractivas – de sí mismos.

\- ¿ADAM? – Al oírlo nombrar, Inke tragó saliva, y su rostro, siempre tranquilo, se contrajo en una mueca. – No, Roy… ¡Detén este trasto! ¡No debo ir allí!  
\- Te necesito conmigo, Inke. – Replicó Roy. – Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo.  
\- ¿Bien? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando vamos a un lugar lleno de potenciales fuentes de ADAM? – Dijo ella, bajando la voz. – Después de todo el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no consumir más, para no seguir la corriente. Allá arriba, entre magnates, actores y deportistas, el ADAM también corre por las esquinas. Y sí, da poder. Da más fuerza y habilidades increíbles, pero es una maldición. Y yo… No quiero convertirme en una splicer, no quiero dejar de ser yo.  
\- Eso no va a ocurrir. – Replicó él. – No eres como esos mutantes, no estás sola. La doctora… Tenembaum dijo que era algo psicológico, ¿Vale? Dijo que al principio no es más que una simple adicción. Que se puede curar.  
\- ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo? – Replicó ella. - ¿Cómo pretendes que me cure si lo que queda de Rapture cada vez apesta más a ADAM?

\- Por eso vamos a salir de aquí. Te lo prometo. – El vehículo se detuvo, y, cuando se abrió la puerta, los dos bajaron. – Y éste es el camino más corto. Pero antes… Antes quiero hacer una parada. – La tomó de la mano. – Por aquí, por favor. Y estate alerta. A partir de ahora, estamos en territorio hostil.

Diamant era perfectamente consciente de ello. Había visto a aquellos monstruos, los splicers. Había pensado lo que significaría convertirse en uno de ellos. Perder su humanidad, sus hermosas facciones, y verse convertida en un mutante, un infraser, con el cuerpo y la mente descubiertos por el ADAM. Y ahora mismo, ella estaba al borde del abismo, mirando hacia abajo por el precipicio. Pero no debía dudar. No, si quería salir de allí, si quería volver a ver la luz del sol. Se frotó los guantes dorados que aún llevaba, mientras que Roy empuñaba su arma.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, semiderruidos, con huellas de los recientes disturbios, mientras hablaban en susurros. – Bien, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero cuando te propuse irnos de aquí, te dije que no quería volver allá arriba con las manos vacías. Y creo que he encontrado la indicada. Verás, las he estudiado, y creo que cada una suele recorrer un mismo patrón… ¡Espera! – La detuvo, con un gesto, al oír pasos a la vuelta de la esquina. – Ahí están. Atrás, ¡vamos! – La apremió a esconderse tras un trozo de pared hueco.

Y entonces, ocultos, vieron al responsable de aquellos pasos. Al que provocaba pequeños temblores al caminar. Una de las bestias que vagaban por los recovecos de Rapture, sin pasado, sin presente, y, sobre todo, sin futuro. Un Big Daddy, con aquella escafandra característica de la Serie Bouncer, redonda y repleta de pequeños ojos, que brillaban con color verde en la penumbra.

Y, junto al coloso, una silueta diminuta, de talla infantil, caminando con sus piececitos descalzos entre los escombros, los charcos y los muertos. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaban en la penumbra, y, al verlos, Inke Diamant contuvo el aliento. Una Little Sister.

Aquellas dos criaturas eran una muestra más de la depravación de Rapture, de lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser la mente humana. El ADAM era una sustancia que, de forma natural, era producida por cierta babosa de mar, pero cuando el negocio de los plásmidos comenzó a salirse de madre, los investigadores idearon una forma de multiplicar la producción y reutilizar el ADAM de los cadáveres de splicer.  
Y así, de la mano de la Dra. Tenembaum y el Dr. Suchong, había nacido el proyecto Little Sister. Utilizando pequeñas del Orfanato Little Sister de Frank Fontaine, los científicos habían creado un protocolo de reprogramación, tanto genética como mental, implantando las babosas en sus estómagos y convirtiéndolas en máquinas vivientes de cosechar ADAM. Inmunes al daño físico gracias a la regeneración otorgada por el ADAM, y manipuladas mentalmente para ver un lugar de ensueño, recorrían Rapture por los conductos de ventilación, drenando el ADAM de los muertos y reciclándolo en su estómago.

Por eso, las Little Sisters eran uno de los blancos más preciados por los splicers, que las asaltaban y secuestraban, y ante los que las pequeñas poco podían hacer. Ahí es donde entraba el segundo elemento de la relación, el protector, comúnmente llamados Big Daddies.  
Originalmente buzos de mantenimiento de Rapture – de ahí su apariencia – los colosos ejercían incansablemente como guardaespaldas de las pequeñas, atados a ellas por un vínculo irrompible. Despojados de toda su humanidad y mutados para fusionarse con sus trajes, los Big Daddies habían visto sus motivaciones reducidas a una: Proteger a las Little Sisters de todo peligro, eliminándolo violentamente con sus gigantescos taladros.

Y ahí es donde empezaban los problemas, porque aquel protector había perdido su taladro. Cuando lo pudieron ver mejor, se dieron cuenta de los desgarrones de su traje. Había visto días mejores.  
\- Ahí está. – Dijo Roy, mirando a la pequeña, que se acercó en silencio a un cadáver, con la jeringa preparada. – Esa es la que te decía. La "Mute Sister". Verás, cuando observas a una Little Sister, suelen canturrear y hablar con sus protectores, como… - Sintió un escalofrío. – Como niñas normales.

Pero aquella era diferente. Tal vez hubieran hecho algo mal al reprogramarla, o tal vez su mente no había resistido los cambios y hubiera revertido. Tal vez estuviera traumada… Pero nunca, nadie, la había oído emitir un sonido.  
Aquello, en el fondo, no era demasiado, ya que los Big Daddy, sus únicos compañeros consistentes y a quienes llamaban "Señor Pompas", no eran lo que se dice muy conversadores, pero cuando había un peligro, cuando los atacaban bandadas de splicers en busca de ADAM, los Big Daddies les permitían trepar a su espalda y salían corriendo, reconociendo cuando eran incapaces de vencer a un enemigo.  
Pero aquella no trepaba. Aquella no se asustaba. Aquella se quedaba quieta, ahí parada, mirando fijamente a los splicers, mientras éstos trataban de hacer retroceder al protector.

Y puede que los Big Daddy fueran grandes, fuertes y poderosos, y tuvieran un taladro en vez de mano derecha, pero tarde o temprano, el desgaste y los ataques continuos acababan con ellos, y entonces, sólo entonces, la pequeña se escabullía, sin quedarse a llorar por ellos como cualquier Sister normal.  
\- Ya debe ser el tercero al que hace eso. – Susurró Roy. – Y por eso, es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Quiero llevármela, Inke. Quiero llevarme el ADAM, y la babosa de su interior, para poder investigarlo todo con calma en la superficie. Y, con suerte, poder curarte. Poder curaros.  
Inke tragó saliva. ¿Escapar con una Little Sister? Estaba loco. - ¿Y qué quieres que haga, acabar con el grandullón yo sola y hacerme con ella?  
\- No… Sola no. Escucha.

Inke agudizó el oído. Tenía razón. Pasos, pasos ajetreados. Pasos ligeros, en comparación con los del Big Daddy, que también los había oído. Gruñidos, gemidos de excitación, y sonidos de ganchos de metal al clavarse en la pared. Splicers.  
Y no se detendrían ante nada, hasta obtener el ADAM que portaba la pequeña en su estómago.  
Los ojos del Big Daddy, o los de su escafandra, cambiaron a rojo, mientras éste daba un pisotón en el suelo, pero la pequeña no pareció darse cuenta, y siguió tranquilamente extrayendo el ADAM.  
Y así fue como aparecieron los monstruos. Seres deformes, mutantes, con un vago aspecto humano y con jirones de ropa sobre sus miembros y tumores. La mayoría iban armados con barras metálicas o tuberías, y se lanzaron en manada hacia el Big Daddy, sabiendo que éste era el mayor peligro y el más inmediato si querían obtener el tesoro.

Por su parte, el Big Daddy decidió discrepar. Un splicer araña, de los que gateaba por el techo, se lanzó sobre él, pero el coloso lo agarró en el aire, lanzándolo contra otro mutante y derribándolos a ambos. Para entonces, sin embargo, ya había otros dos atacándolo con barras y otras armas, y el protector se volvió hacia ellos, apartándolos de golpe con el muñón donde antes habría estado el taladro.  
Pero los Splicers eran mutantes, y aunque el abuso de ADAM había convertido a la mayoría en mutantes sin cerebro, no todos ellos estaban indefensos. Había algunos que, antes de perder el control por culpa de los chutes de ADAM, habían tomado los chutes adecuados.

\- ¡QUE VOOOY! – Gritó una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo. Y una columna de fuego iluminó el lugar, pasando a través de los mutantes, que le habían abierto camino, y abrasando al protector. Un splicer ígneo, de los que aún tenían control sobre sus poderes. Un adversario que había que tener en cuenta.  
El Big Daddy retrocedió, rugiendo dolorido, superado en número, y los splicers vieron la oportunidad y le atacaron en grupo, golpeándole una y otra vez, y disparándole los que tenían armas. El Big Daddy, por muy fuerte que fuera, carecía de su arma principal y de su taladro, y estaba siendo superado en número. Roy creyó incluso ver a uno, que debía tener el plásmido de electricidad, preparar en su mano una carga eléctrica, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el Big Daddy retrocedió y, sin preocuparse por la pequeña, huyó por uno de los pasillos, siendo perseguido unos metros por los mutantes, que se reían y se burlaban de él.  
\- ¡La ha abandonado! – Dijo Diamond, sin poder creérselo. - ¡La ha abandonado a su suerte!  
\- Se habrá dado cuenta de que ella tampoco va a hacer nada para protegerlo… - Suspiró Roy, viendo a la pequeña, que ya había acabado, mirar a los splicers con aquellos ojos brillantes.  
Los splicers se acercaron, rodeándola entre risitas.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña, has perdido a tu papá? – Dijo uno, burlón.  
\- Ven con nosotros, cielo… - Lo acompañó una mujer. – Te daremos caramelos y ropas bonitas…  
\- Sí, ven con nosotros, tú y todo ese ADAM…

Era el momento. Los splicers habían derrotado a la mayor amenaza para Inke y para él, y a su vez, éste les había propinado una buena paliza. Aquella pequeña era la más desprotegida, y por allí… Por allí no había ningún conducto de ventilación disponible. Era su oportunidad.  
\- ¡Eh! – Gritó Inke, y ambos dos salieron de su escondrijo. - ¡Ese ADAM es mío, mutantes! ¡Soltadla! – Desenfundando la pistola y aprovechando el factor sorpresa, Roy abatió a uno, mientras que Diamant, por su parte, empuñó una palanca del suelo y saltó hacia el grupo.

El que tenían más cerca se lanzó hacia ellos, pero no durante mucho tiempo. - ¡Quieto! Gritó Inke, extendiendo la mano. Puede que al tomar ADAM hubiera cometido el mayor error de su vida y puede que hubiera puesto en peligro su carrera, pero aquella sustancia milagrosa también tenía cosas buenas: Ahora, con sólo desearlo, era capaz de convertir a sus enemigos en sendas esculturas de hielo, lo suficientemente frágiles como para quebrarse bajo la sugestión de la palanca que había recogido.  
La manada de mutantes se lanzó hacia ellos, pero Roy e Inke no eran un Big Daddy agotado por batallas anteriores, ni estaban indefensos. Sobre todo, Inke, el verdadero peligro, pues se paseaba alrededor de la niña congelando a diestro y siniestro, protegiéndose de los golpes de los splicers con la palanca y arreándoles sin dudar.

Roy disparó a una de las estatuas de hielo, haciéndola añicos, pero luego tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la bocanada de fuego del splicer llameante. - ¡Inke! – avisó a la rubia. - ¡cuidado!  
Con un movimiento circular, la joven usó a otro splicer de escudo, y ambos pudieron oler la carne quemada, mientras Roy disparaba para abatir al piroquinético.

Pero aquella era su última bala, la que derribó al mutante de fuego, y, sin su arma, Roy no era más que un técnico computacional. Un cerebrito entre mutantes sobrehumanos. Un futuro cadáver, como bien se preocupó de recordarle un splicer, que lo agarró, con intención de acabar con él… Para ser abatido, en el último momento, por un disparo. De Diamant.  
\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, rodeada de estatuas de hielo. – Me he quedado sin EVA.

Roy suspiró. Claro, el EVA, el ADAM procesado que se utilizaba para cargar las habilidades de los plásmidos. No era tan adictivo como el ADAM puro, ni tan escaso, así que Roy había podido hacerse con un par de jeringas para Ikana. Una pena que no hubiera sido tan previsor con sus propias balas. Pero a pesar de todo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba.  
\- Un… ¿Un arma? ¿Cómo es que…?  
\- No soy patinadora. – Dijo ella, tras decidirlo con un suspiro. – Bueno, sí lo soy. Lo era. Mi nombre es Ikana Diamond, de la Interpol. Vine aquí investigando las desapariciones. El patinaje era mi coartada.  
\- Pero te capturó el _sueño de Rapture_ , ¿Eh? – Sonrió Roy, mirando a su alrededor, al igual que Inke. Los splicers restantes podían atacar en cualquier momento, desde las sombras. - No te culpo, yo acabé aquí de forma similar. Las mentes más brillantes del mundo, reunidas en una sola ciudad…  
\- Bien, pues ya has visto que las mentes más brillantes no son más que un puñado de tarados megalómanos que no han tardado en destruirse a sí mismos. – Replicó Diamond. – Y yo tengo suficientes datos y pruebas como para salir de aquí e ir directa a informar. Sabes qué, creo que la pequeña sería una buena prueba.

Miró tras ella, buscando a la pequeña, que seguía allí, mirando a un lado. Por casualidad, siguió su mirada, y allí la vio: La silueta de la criatura, con la mano iluminada por las chispas que la recorrían. Un plásmido eléctrico. E Ikana… Ikana estaba de pie sobre un charco, producido por el hielo que se descongelaba desde sus guantes.  
Y todo el mundo sabe qué pasa cuando apuntas a un charco con un plásmido eléctrico.

Se lanzó hacia Ikana sin previo aviso, empujándola al tiempo que el splicer disparaba. Pisó el charco, sin querer, y notó la descarga acertarle en el hombro derecho y recorrerle el cuerpo entero, que sufrió convulsiones, transmitiéndole la electricidad a su acompañante, a quien aún tenía agarrada.  
Gritaron de dolor, gritaron al caer al suelo y notar cómo sus músculos convulsionaban sin orden ni concierto, cómo perdían la fuerza, dejando caer sus armas. El EVA… No, no podía ni pensar en alcanzar la jeringa para dársela a Diamond, no con aquella descarga.  
Cuando, finalmente, la tortura acabó, los dos permanecieron en el suelo, torturados, doloridos, indefensos, a manos de aquel aterrador mutante eléctrico que se acercó con una sonrisita. – Habéis tocado donde no debíais, donde no debíais… - Canturreó. Roy giró la mirada, viendo a la pequeña en el rabillo del ojo. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no huía?  
\- Habéis acabado con todos los demás, así tendré más ADAM para mí solito… - Se rió, burlón. – Pero antes… Antes me aseguraré de que no podáis impedírmelo. Y me quedaré con ese EVE…- Se colocó ante ellos, apuntando a las jeringas azules que habían caído del bolsillo de Roy, con su rostro mutante y deforme oculto tras una máscara de teatro. Alzó la mano, que chisporroteó, preparada para terminar de freírlos.

Hora de morir, pensó Roy. Hora de acabar con todo. Allá iban sus ilusiones, sus sueños de volver a ver el sol, de regresar al mundo real, al de la superficie. Sus ilusiones de investigar el ADAM en la superficie. Con una infectada como Diamond y una Little Sister, habría tenido material suficiente y, quién sabe, tal vez hubiera podido descubrir la manera de revertir sus efectos. Tal vez habría logrado salvarlas.  
Pero allí se acababa todo. Así se acababan las historias en Rapture. En un callejón oscuro, sucio, a manos de un drogadicto mutante. Éste alzó la mano, mientras Roy trató de mover sus miembros de nuevo, y entonces… Se convirtió en una puerta blindada.

No, no sería exacto decir que "se convirtió" en una puerta blindada. Más bien, una puerta blindada sustituyó al splicer ante Roy y Diamond. Una puerta a manos del Big Daddy, que la estampó en el suelo, haciendo temblar el pasillo y rugiendo imponentemente, asegurando su dominio sobre el splicer, su dominio sobre todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño a la pequeña.  
Porque no la había abandonado, sino que únicamente había ido a buscar un escudo, algo para protegerla. Y ahora, de vuelta con su escudo, el Big Daddy volvía a ser el más fuerte y el más grande del lugar.  
-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Ikana, que ya había vaciado una de las jeringas, recuperando su hielo. - ¡Tú otra vez! – Irguiéndose, se dispuso a enfrentar al protector, mientras que éste volvía a levantar la puerta con intención de convertir a Diamond en otro amasijo de carne splicer.

Pero Roy no pensaba permitirlo. Ni una cosa, ni la otra.  
\- ¡No! – Gritó, tratando de recobrar el control del todo, interponiéndose entre ambos y alzando las manos. - ¡Deteneos! No vamos a luchar, no queremos hacerle daño a tu pequeña. – Continuó, mirando a Ikana y al Big Daddy correspondientemente. - ¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Todos aquí tenemos el mismo objetivo!  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Diamond, acompañada de un gruñido del gigante, cuya escafandra brillaba con luz ámbar, de advertencia.  
\- De que todos queremos lo mismo. Queremos que esta pequeña esté a salvo. – Apuntó a la Little Sister, que miró su dedo, ladeando la cabeza. – Queremos que esté bien, y él también. – Se volvió al Big Daddy. - ¿No es eso?

La criatura emitió un sonido que se podría interpretar como un "continúa", aun interponiendo la puerta entre ellos y la pequeña. Pero había luz verde, lo que significaba que al menos le daba una oportunidad. – Escucha, nuestra intención es salir de aquí. De Rapture. Creo que es posible piratear una de las batisferas, liberarla para subir nosotros sin el control de Ryan. Queremos sacar a esta niña de Rapture. ¡Queremos llevarla al mundo de la superficie!  
Aquello no pareció gustarle al Protector, que recuperó el ámbar, y levantó la puerta, golpeando con ella el suelo de nuevo con un gruñido.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres, que se quede aquí? – Replicó Ikana, enfadada, con una capa de hielo formándose alrededor de sus guantes. Sin saber si aquel intento de negociación llegaría a algo o el Big Daddy no era más que un perro guardián. - ¿Quieres que siga así, en ese estado, dominada por el ADAM, como tú y como yo?

\- Escucha, sabemos que no eres un animal. – Siguió intentándolo Roy. – Tienes inteligencia, eres racional. Has podido arrancar esa puerta de los malditos goznes y usarla como arma. Contigo si nos aliamos, podemos deshacernos de lo que nos manden Ryan y sus secuaces. Podemos sacarla de aquí. Podemos curarlas. – Tomó a Ikana del hombro. – Hacer que sus vidas dejen de girar en torno al ADAM. ¿Quieres lo mejor para esa pequeña, no es así? ¡Incluso tú podrías venirte con nosotros!

\- Verás, esto es muy sencillo. – Añadió Ikana, encarándolo con seriedad. Aun allí, con la única luz titilante, con el vestido roto por la batalla y los guantes recubiertos de hielo, seguía estando claro que era la jefa. – Tienes dos opciones: Puedes decidir sacarla de Rapture, hacer lo mejor para ella, o puedes quedarte con tu maldita programación mental y matar a todos los que se acerquen a ella hasta que un splicer un poco avispado acabe contigo. Ha pasado antes, con otros Big Daddy. Sabes que pasará contigo. En ese estado, no creo que dures otro combate como éste.  
\- Puedes aliarte con nosotros, - Concluyó Roy. – o seguir vagando por ahí, esperando la muerte, obedeciendo y poniéndola en peligro. Y recuerda una cosa, chico… - Se cruzó de brazos frente a él, y alzó la mirada, mirando fijamente al casco que le devolvía la mirada. – _¡El hombre elige, y el esclavo obedece!_

 _Ikana Diamond, ex-patinadora y agente secreta._


	2. El hombre sin nombre

Algo que comparten todos los grandes imperios comerciales, desde los más caritativos hasta los más interesados, es que, por muy grandes que sean, se asientan bajo los hombros de gente pequeña. Gente sin grandes ambiciones, que busca ganarse la vida.  
Leo era de esa "gente pequeña", y es sólo una expresión, ya que, físicamente, siempre superó, con mucho, la estatura normal de su gente. Nacido en Argentina, fue de joven a buscar fortuna a los Estados Unidos, donde, gracias a sus cualidades físicas, fue empleado por varias firmas como guardaespaldas o portero. Fama, fortuna, nada de eso estaba en la agenda del joven Villalobos, que lo único en lo que pensaba era en vivir su vida, sin pensar en los negocios que pudieran llevar sus patronos.

No era fácil para un latino llevar una vida fácil en aquella sociedad, pero eso no impidió que Leo se casara y tuviera una hija, Verónica. Enferma de un problema neuromuscular, la pequeña estuvo confinada a silla de ruedas desde muy pequeña. Esto impulsó a Leo a tomar trabajos más arriesgados y de moralidad más cuestionable, ya que la enfermedad era parcialmente genética.

Por eso, cuando su jefe de por aquél entonces, Augustus Sinclair, fue invitado al Sueño de Rapture, Leo fue uno de los muchos que lo acompañaron. Uno de los que componían la "gente pequeña", que pasó a habitar Artemis' Suites, junto con su familia, encargándose de los negocios que Sinclair Solutions estimase adecuado. Aparte de su usual función de portero o guardaespaldas cuando era necesario, Leo Villalobos también tuvo que encargarse de convencer a algunos periodistas de que no alzasen sus voces contra el negocio, o de que, en los tests tempranos de plásmidos, los pacientes se mantuvieran bajo control.  
Pero Rapture pronto enseñó sus verdaderos colores, y sus gentes no tardaron en dejar de un lado sus fachadas de humanidad. El cóctel entre la sociedad objetivista de Andrew Ryan y los plásmidos comenzó a agitarse, y muchas de las personalidades más destacables comenzaron a distorsionarse.

Para Leo, el comienzo del fin fue la desaparición de su esposa, la doctora Vega, que trabajaba en el Pabellón Médico con el prestigioso Dr. Steinmann. Un cirujano que tenía tanto de genial como de loco, y que, según los rumores, no se tomaba muy bien que le llevasen la contraria. Leo se crujía los dedos pensando en lo que le haría, pero, entre la falta de su esposa y la inseguridad en las calles, decidió que la salud y el bienestar de la pequeña Verónica valían más que cualquier venganza que pudiera completar.  
Según los disturbios se fueron haciendo más crecientes, la obsesión de Leo con mantener a salvo a su pequeña Verónica fue aumentando, y no tardó mucho en faltar al trabajo, encerrándose en casa con una escopeta cargada, preparado para disparar contra todos los que, en su mente, pretendían llevársela para hacerle cosas horribles.

Y vinieron, sí. Finalmente vinieron. Pero no eran contrabandistas, ni agitadores, ni ladrones. No eran monstruos. Era el señor Sinclair, con un par de sus hombres. Se presentaron allí, sin más, llamando educadamente a la puerta. Con una cortesía en la que Leo no dejó de ver cierta amenaza velada, se interesaron por sus faltas, y por su situación en general, aunque no tardó en comprender que ya conocían gran parte de la historia. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba varios años trabajando con ellos. Eran prácticamente de la familia, ¿verdad?

La pequeña paralítica, la mujer desaparecida, la falta de seguridad… Era normal que Leo estuviera tan desesperado. Era normal que Leo hubiera faltado al trabajo, preocupado por el bienestar de su hijita. Y Augustus Sinclair se preocupaba del bienestar de sus trabajadores.  
Pero, en el fondo, no había nada de qué preocuparse, le aseguraron. Antes, en la superficie, las enfermedades habían sido una plaga que había atenazado a la humanidad, pero allí… Allí, con los plásmidos, todo era posible. Las dolencias genéticas eran una cosa del pasado. Leo era como de la familia, y Sinclair se preocupa por su familia.

"Así que haremos esto". Le explicó, bajándose colgándose las gafas del cuello. "Si la pequeña es lo que te preocupa, sus piernas, le… Le daremos unas piernas con las que pueda andar". Se inclinó hacia la pequeña. "Unas piernas con las que puedas correr con los demás niños… Te gustaría, ¿verdad?" Leo podría decir muchas cosas, pero no podría decir que no ante la sonrisa feliz de su hija. ¡Podría jugar con los demás, ser una niña normal! Y todo ello, solo con una sencilla operación, en el interior de Sinclair Solutions.  
Leo sonrió cuando la vio allí, entre los médicos, a la pequeña Verónica, hablándoles de su mamá, y de que ella, cuando creciera, también querría ser doctora.

Fue la última vez que sonrió. Todo el afecto que Sinclair había mostrado para con él a la hora de traerlo al trabajo se esfumó una vez tuvo lugar la operación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sicario se descubrió cubriendo un turno tras otro, siendo enviado de lado a lado de Rapture sin poder descansar. Sin poder preocuparse por su Verónica.  
"Está en recuperación", le decían, cuando preguntaba. "Está siendo rehabilitada". Cada día, una nueva excusa. Cada día, Leo tenía un poco menos de paciencia. Y Verónica seguía desaparecida.  
"¡Sinclair!" Aporreaba la puerta, buscando al único hombre al que podía pedir explicaciones de su situación. Pero éste no contestaba, y los demás le daban evasivas. Cuando quiso buscar en las profundidades de Sinclair Solutions, se encontró con que sus averiguaciones no conducían a ninguna parte. Se encontró con que Verónica había desaparecido, no sólo de su lado, sino también de allí. No estaba. Se había desvanecido.

Entonces fue cuando confrontó realmente al dueño de la compañía. Echando la puerta abajo, entró en su despacho, hecho una furia, después de derribar sin ningún esfuerzo a los guardias. Lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa, y lo levantó en volandas. "Mi hija" gruñó, perforándolo con la mirada. "Verónica Villalobos. Ocho años, cabello negro, silla de ruedas…" El panameño que tenía sujeto respiraba agitado. "Dónde está… ¡Ahora!"  
"¿Estás mal de la cabeza?" Replicó su interlocutor. "¡Suéltame!¡Seguridad!¡Quitadme a éste tarado de encima!"  
El intercambio con Sinclair no duró demasiado; Cuando Leo comenzó a faltar por los disturbios, los guardias de la compañía modernizaron sus armas, y ahora eran los flamantes portadores de unos plásmidos de Electrorrayo, que no tardaron más de unos instantes en hacer caer electrocutado a Leo, en sus más de dos metros de altura, arrodillado ante Sinclair.

"¿Quién te has creído que eres, chico, para venir con esos aires?", le preguntó el gran hombre, recolocándose los tirantes. "Ignoras a tu jefe, tu trabajo, faltas a tus obligaciones... ¡Me has costado una maldita fortuna! ¿Y encima vienes aquí con exigencias, amenazándome?" Leo trató de levantarse, pero los guardias lo encañonaron con armas convencionales. Al menos, pensó, era mejor que la electricidad. "Respecto a lo de esa cría… Sabes, en realidad debería agradecerle al Dr. Steinmann… Si no se hubiera librado de tu mujer, habría sido mucho más difícil separaros."  
"¿Qué has hecho con ella, monstruo? ¡Sólo tenías que arreglarle las jodidas piernas!" Gruñó Leo desde abajo. "¿Arreglarle las piernas? ¡Le hemos dado una vida entera, muchacho! ¡Le hemos quitado esa patética vida que tenía y le hemos dado una nueva! ¿Te suena el ADAM? ¿Sabes a cuánto se vende, y cuánto puede tener un solo cadáver de splicer, listo para procesarse? ¿Y sabes cuánto me paga Andrew Ryan por cada mocosa que le convierto en recolectora?"  
Se la habían llevado. Eso era lo que entendía Leo. Se habían llevado a su pequeña, se la habían arrebatado. Y él, inocente de él, se la había entregado gustoso. No le habían devuelto las piernas… La habían convertido en un monstruo. Y allí, fue cuando Leo Villalobos perdió el control.

Cuando comenzaron a construir Rapture, haciendo las primeras prospecciones, fue encontrada, no muy lejos, una gran caverna en el suelo volcánico, caverna que Augustus Sinclair se apresuró a comprar antes de que atrajese miradas codiciosas. Allí fue donde instaló su negocio, y más allá, al borde del precipicio que daba a una fosa, realizó otra construcción: La penitenciaría Persephone, donde eran encerrados los disidentes y los criminales, gente que no sólo no entraba en el sistema, sino que se convertía en un problema para éste.  
Podrían haber muerto, haber dado de comer a los peces, pero allí, vivos y despojados de su libertad, eran mucho más útiles, ya fuera como esclavos o como sujetos de experimentación.

Bien, pues Leo dio con sus huesos en una de aquellas diminutas celdas, colocadas alrededor de una columna central en una plaza de cinco metros de diámetro y con sendos guardias armados. Allí fue donde Leo fue a parar, y donde pasó los días siguientes, encerrado y dándole vueltas a la desaparecida pequeña.

Una prisión de la superficie tiene ciertos estándares que mantener de cara al público, pero en Rapture… En Rapture a nadie le importa qué ocurra entre rejas, y menos aún en tiempos de disturbios fuera de ellas. Las condiciones eran inhumanas, enloquecedoras. Leo no tardó en ceder, y su obsesión con la desaparición de su familia comenzó se intensificó. Era su culpa, se dijo. Todo aquello era su culpa. Aquella espiral de locura en la que había entrado al bajar a Rapture, y en la que había metido también a su esposa e hija… Todo era culpa suya. Y ahora, Irene, su mujer, había desaparecido, y Verónica le había sido arrebatada.

Acosado por la culpa y los remordimientos, Leo fue sumiéndose en una espiral de autodestrucción, y ni siquiera el Dr. Grimes, el terapista, era capaz de sacarle una palabra decente, de mantenerlo aferrado a su propia identidad. Porque Leo Villalobos era el que había bajado allí, siguiendo el sueño de una vida mejor, y Leo era el que había perdido a su mujer a manos de un médico demente y a su hija a manos de uno que no lo era. Leo era el que había sumido su vida en un infierno bajo el agua, y, si él era Leo, entonces era algo horrible. Así que su nombre no tardó en dejar de cobrar importancia. Él dejó de ser Leo, dejó de ser un hombre, y su nombre dejó de importar, al tiempo que otro nombre comenzaba a correr de boca en boca.

El nombre de Sofía Lamb, una disidente política encarcelada por Ryan, se extendía en el micro-ambiente de la cárcel. Miedo, curiosidad, veneración… La psiquiatra no dejaba indiferente a nadie, y hasta el Dr. Grimes tenía una opinión sobre ella.  
Pero él no. A él no le importaba que fuera una experiencia nueva, que sus palabras resonasen en el alma de las personas. No le importaba su espiritualidad, ni la filosofía colectivista. Sus ojos muertos ya sólo miraban al suelo, ya sólo se agitarían por la llegada de la pequeña Verónica, a la que, sabía seguro, nunca más vería. Y, si no lo hacía, ¿Qué importaba el resto? ¿Qué importaba aquella mujer, o el Dr. Grimes, o Sinclair, o nadie?

Tal vez habría sido diferente si ese preso realmente hubiera escuchado, como los demás. Si hubiera mostrado interés, tal vez habría sabido que la Dra. Lamb también ansiaba, como él, reencontrarse con su hija, y que también ésta le había sido arrebatada para ser convertida en Little Sister. Si la hubiera escuchado, tal vez se habría identificado con ella, y tal vez se habría convertido en uno más de la Familia Rapture.  
Si la hubiera escuchado… Pero no lo hizo. Aquel preso no escuchaba nada, más allá de su propia cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que la había perdido, que Verónica no volvería. Verónica, ese era el único nombre que escuchaba.

Hasta que, un día, la puerta de su celda se abrió de nuevo. Dos guardias, armas en mano, le apuntaron al pecho, y entre ellos apareció el Dr. Grimes, acompañado del propio Sinclair  
"No sé qué busca el Dr. Alexander de él", le decía el Dr. Grimes. "Desde que entró aquí, no creo que haya pronunciado palabra coherente". Lo miró, casi con pena, y negó con la cabeza. "Creo que sacarían más de él si usan el plásmido Hipnotizar".  
Sinclair lo miró, por encima de las gafas, con una mueca de desaprobación. Una sombra del hombre que fue, podía leerse en sus ojos. En otro tiempo, el preso habría saltado sobre él, con o sin armas, pero tras su paso por Persephone, ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba. "Me hago cargo, Dr. Grimes. Pero, conociendo al Mr. Villalobos, creo que será precisamente lo que busca el Dr. Alexander". Se volvió a su acompañante, que miraba a Leo con curiosidad. "Físicamente sí, pero sus ojos están muertos, y no estoy seguro de cómo funcionará la impronta mental en alguien tan inestable..."  
Sinclair suspiró. "Heh… Dr. Alexander, _los hombres como éste, sólo son tan débiles como lo son sus metas_. Hágame caso, éste es precisamente el hombre que necesita para su proyecto Protector. Lo único que requiere, es la motivación adecuada". Después de éstas palabras, se volvió hacia el preso, ajustándose las gafas, y se inclinó hacia él, que estaba acurrucado entre la suciedad y mugre de su celda.

"Dime una cosa, muchacho… ¿Qué darías por volver a ver a Verónica?"

Al oír aquellas palabras, aquel nombre, algo en el interior del preso lleno de mugre, suciedad y obsesión se removió, y desde el fondo de su psique, el hombre llamado Leo Villalobos alzó la mirada, y atravesó con ella a Augustus Sinclair.

* * *

El Big Daddy emitió un gruñido de alarma, cambiando el verde de su escafandra por un amarillo ámbar. Miró a su alrededor. Aún estaban en el restaurante Kashmir, concretamente en los baños. Junto a él estaba la pequeña Little Sister, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes muy abiertos, y al otro lado, entre ellos y la salida, Roy Salazar y la señora Diamond, montando guardia con las manos cubiertas de hielo.

Salazar, por su parte, lo miraba, con una herramienta en la mano. - ¿Y bien? ¡Ya he terminado! ¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó, admirando su obra. Tras el combate que habían presenciado, y la asombrosa actuación del Big Daddy, se había autoasignado la tarea de arreglar los rotos y descosidos de su traje, convertir a aquel despojo de protector en alguien que pudiera mantener viva a su Little Sister. "Llámalo orgullo profesional, si quieres…", había dicho, más para sí mismo que para los demás. "Pero si veo algo estropeado, tengo que arreglarlo". Y, dicho y hecho, se había puesto manos a la obra. Tras piratear la cámara que había fuera para protegerlos de visitantes indeseados y colocar a Diamond haciendo guardia, Roy había recogido lo que había podido usar y se había propuesto reparar en lo posible la protección del coloso.

Dejándole espacio tras el protector a la Little Sister para sentirse segura, Rex había zurcido e intentado arreglar y mejorar el estado del coloso, que, gracias al plásmido de curación con el que contaban todos los Big Daddy, no estaba en tan mal estado como pensaba. Lo peor de todo era la pérdida de su arma principal, el taladro. Sin él, el Big Daddy había quedado francamente expuesto ante los ataques splicers, pero Roy no tardó en encontrar una solución: Aquella gran puerta, más alta que ambos y casi igual de gruesa.  
No sabía de dónde la había sacado, pero una vez la hubo fijado a su muñón y lo vio levantarla, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo, se dio cuenta de que, como escudo, no tenía precio. - ¿Y bien?

El Big Daddy la levantó y la movió a los lados, comprobando su maniobrabilidad y emitiendo después un sonido de aceptación. – Bien. – Sonrió Roy, retrocediendo y mostrándosela a Ikana. – He conseguido mejorar un poco el diseño original, ¿no crees?  
La patinadora lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo, y luego arqueó las cejas. – Tienes razón. Me gusta. Pero ahora, con ese escudo, ya no se parece a un Bouncer. Es un nuevo tipo, una nueva serie. El primer sujeto, de la serie _Bunker_.


	3. Vigilados

Toda elección tiene un eco. Elegir, decidir, es la forma más básica de control. La forma primaria de los seres de cambiar el medio a su alrededor, como ondas en el agua. Ondas que, con frecuencia, llegan a perturbar lugares más lejanos de los que habíamos previsto.  
Andrew Ryan eligió su libertad. Eligió Rapture. Y, en consecuencia, se descubrió el ADAM, cuyo uso ha precipitado Rapture a la ruina. En cierto modo, podríamos decir que el hecho de que Ryan escogiera Rapture ha sido la razón de la caída de la ciudad.

\- Pero, al hacer eso, estamos despreciando un factor muy importante. – Dijo el hombre de gabardina verde, con una sonrisa. – Atribuyéndole a Ryan todo el mérito, o a Ryan y Fontaine, estamos perdiendo todo el detalle que supone la clave de la historia.  
\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la mujer, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad.

Apostados en la parte superior de la recepción del Centro de Bienvenida a Rapture, eran un grupo curioso: Rosalind y Robert Lutece le daban la espalda al Jardín de las Recolectoras, una de las máquinas que vendían plásmidos, mientras que el terceo, Remus, estaba apoyado en la barandilla, desde donde se podía ver toda la estancia, incluida la puerta al resto de la ciudad.

Tres existencias peculiares, en cierto modo. Los tres pelirrojos, con miradas extrañas y ropajes verdes, más claros en caso de Robert y Rosalind, y más oscuros para Remus Lutece, cuyo estilo, además, con el sombrero de fieltro y la gabardina, concordaba más con la época. Pero, aparte del vestido, y del hecho de que dos de ellos eran hombres, casi habría podido decirse que eran trillizos. La misma persona.  
Y, en cierto modo, lo eran.

\- Tiene razón, Rosalind. – Decía Robert Lutece, el segundo hombre. – Remus está en lo cierto. Hay que tener en cuenta la naturaleza humana y su capacidad para cambiar las cosas.  
\- Al igual que en una mezcla química, cada mililitro de compuesto es esencial para el éxito del compuesto. – Continuó Remus.  
\- O un dedo meñique dejado atrás puede provocar la caída de una ciudad. – Razonó Robert. Los dos recordaban lo que había ocurrido en la Ciudad de los cielos, aunque el pasado se hubiera reducido para ellos a un mero tiempo gramatical. – No puedes subestimar la voluntad humana.

\- En realidad, yo quiero ir más allá. – Lo miró Remus, pasando la mano por la solapa de su traje. – Más allá de la voluntad de la humanidad… El hecho de que un pescador tuviera una lesión en una mano fue lo que llevó a que una babosa se la curase. Y eso, como bien sabéis, fue lo que llevó a la caída de Rapture.  
\- Llevó, lleva y llevará. – Replicó Rosalind, la menos predispuesta a creer en la humanidad. – Si no hubiera sido él, habría sido otro. El ADAM iba a ser descubierto de una forma u otra.  
\- Si no hubiera sido él, habría sido otro. – Asintió Remus. – Detalles pequeños que provocan grandes cambios.

\- Lo que no entiendo – Lo miró Robert. – Es a dónde quieres llegar. ¿Estás sugiriendo que repitamos lo de Columbia?  
\- Según tengo entendido, ya no es necesario que traigáis aquí al señor Dewitt… - Se sonrió Remus. – Pero lo que quiero decir es que esos pequeños detalles pueden ser manipulados. Puede que hayamos dejado de ser humanos, pero no de ser científicos.

Robert miró a Rosalind, incómodo. – Estás sugiriendo que cambiemos los parámetros. Algo que puede resultar especialmente impredecible.  
\- Hablar de predictibilidad sólo tiene sentido en un escenario temporal. – Replicó Remus. – Fue, es y será. Para lo único para lo que sirve es para darle a los profesores de gramática algo con lo que dar de comer a sus hijos, y a los estadísticos algo con lo que creer que dominan el mundo. La impredictibilidad no existe. Ya sea por lesionarle la mano a un pescador, o por ofrecerle a un ofrecerle a un veterano ludópata la posibilidad de saldar su deuda. – Sacó una moneda de dólar de ninguna parte y se la mostró a los Lutece. La lanzó, y la atrapó en el aire, poniéndosela en la mano a Robert, que la tomó y la miró con curiosidad. – A veces, la única forma de que salga Cruz es cambiando de lado la moneda. Y a veces, la forma de que Jack baje a Rapture pasa por dejarle una batisfera aparcada a la puerta.  
\- Eso no está abierto a discusión. – Replicó Robert, dirigiendo la mirada a la escalera por la que se bajaba al puerto submarino.. – La batisfera estará.  
\- Exacto. – La sonrisa de Remus se acentuó. – Lo que significa que tenemos un viaje gratis a la superficie sin alterar la causalidad de mi línea temporal. Y, después de ver lo que ha ocurrido con Rapture, ¿No queréis ampliar el campo de experimentación al mundo entero?  
Los miró, alternativamente, y ellos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose si el resultado merecería la pena.

Y, en aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del túnel que llevaba a Rapture, dejando pasar a Roy, Ikana y a sus dos acompañantes mudos, el Big Daddy al que Roy había bautizado como "Bunker" y la pequeña Little Sister, a la que llamaban Alice por su cabello rubio y su vestidito azul.  
\- Os digo que está aquí. – Decía Roy, convencido, mirando a su alrededor. De los tres Lutece discutiendo no había ni rastro, en la parte superior de la sala. - Esa maldita batisfera tiene que estar aquí.

El lugar había visto mejores días. Mucho mejores, desde luego. Anuncios, carteles, publicidad… En otro tiempo habían anunciado las maravillas de la ciudad, hoy permanecían ajados y rotos por los disturbios. "Ryan no es nuestro dueño", decía en los carteles. "Queremos ir arriba". Cuando la dificultad había surgido, aquel era uno de los lugares donde había protestado la gente, donde habían pedido libertad e independencia de la élite económica y social de la ciudad.  
Pero Andrew Ryan no iba a permitírselo tan fácilmente: Huir de Rapture, volver a la superficie, implicaba entrar en contacto con el mundo exterior. Y, tarde o temprano, la existencia de la ciudad submarina caería en manos de algún gobierno. Y eso era algo que Ryan intentaba impedir por todos los medios. Lo que le había llevado a sentenciar a todos los contrabandistas a muerte.  
Todos hacemos decisiones, pero, en el fondo, nuestras decisiones nos hacen a nosotros. Y, si habían elegido Rapture, lo habían hecho hasta el final. Por eso había cerrado la batisfera. Por eso, cuando la multitud, compuesta tanto por splicers como por gente normal, se había concentrado en el centro de bienvenida, él había mandado a Ryan Security, su fuerza de seguridad personal, para dispersar a la multitud.

Pero, según Roy, la batisfera no podía esfumarse sin más. Cruzó la sala, en dirección a la escalera descendente. – Está ahí. Nuestra puerta de salida. Está tan cerca…  
\- No tiene sentido, Roy. – Replicó Ikana, siguiéndolo bajo la sombra del Big Daddy, que hacía temblar el suelo al apoyar el escudo para caminar. – Sabes que no ocurrirá. Ryan no es idiota. Después de las protestas…  
\- Habrá bloqueado la batisfera. – Suspiró Roy. – Soy consciente de ello, pero no pienso quedarme parado. Tiene que haber una forma.  
\- Es inútil. – Repitió Ikana, sin ceder. La Sister los miró con sus ojos dorados. – Es inútil y lo sabes… ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en darte con la cabeza en la pared?

El joven ingeniero se detuvo, en la escalera, y suspiró, volviéndose hacia ella. - ¿Qué nos queda, si no? La batisfera de Ryan es nuestra única esperanza. Si renuncio a ella… Entonces sólo nos queda permanecer en Rapture para siempre. – Y se dio la vuelta.  
El Big Daddy pareció mirar a la mujer, con un murmullo bajo. Como preguntándose si era verdad lo que decían. Si de verdad el único camino para su Little Sister estaba tan pendiente de un hilo. Ikana suspiró. Era amargo, sí. La única esperanza que tenían de una vida mejor, de una vida lejos del ADAM y de Rapture, y Ryan se la estaba cortando incluso antes de comenzar.

\- Aunque… - Roy se detuvo de nuevo. – Puede que no sea nuestra única opción.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Que puede que no sea la única batisfera con la capacidad suficiente como para llevarnos a la superficie. – Se volvió hacia ella. – Puede que haya otro camino que no pasa por Ryan.  
\- Explícate. – Exigió Ikana.  
\- Es simple: Los contrabandistas. – Aclaró Roy. – Por naturaleza, necesitan un contacto con la superficie no controlado por Ryan.  
\- Necesitaban, querrás decir. – Replicó Diamond. – Ahora, con todo esto de Atlas y la guerra…

Era un recurso al que Roy no quería acudir. Además de ser poco fiable, estaba rodeado de delincuentes y criminales, lo peor de la gente de Atlas. – Y probablemente también esté lleno de splicers. – Concluyó, echándole una mirada elocuente a Alice.  
El grandullón acorazado dejó caer el escudo, zanjando la discusión. – Exacto. – Asintió Roy, con convicción. – El Bunker tiene razón. Debemos proteger a la Little Sister. Esa es nuestra prioridad, lo que significa que mientras haya otros recursos, debemos evitar utilizarlo. – Y, diciendo esto, bajó hasta la siguiente cámara, que ya era la colindante al muelle. – Además… - Se volvió, con una sonrisa. – Aquí no hay nadie. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Y entonces, la cámara de seguridad que hacía barridos más allá de la puerta llegó a su posición, y la luz roja que bañó a Roy cambió a blanco, dando paso a la estruendosa alarma.  
\- Oh, no. – Dijo Roy, sobresaltado. – No, no, no no… ¡Preparados para los bots de seguridad!

Tenían que haberlo visto venir; aquel lugar iba a estar protegido con toda seguridad, y ahora el equipo recibiría la molesta visita de los Security bots, aquellas metralletas voladoras que tiroteaban todo lo que hubiera sido marcado por la cámara como amenaza. Una de las maravillas de Rapture que, como todo lo demás, parecían tener un gusto especial por disparar, matar y destruir.  
Pero, por suerte, no estaban indefensos. Cuando llegaron los bots, zumbando con sus hélices y buscando los objetivos, Bunker y Diamond estaban preparados, y los que no fueron recibidos con un escudo blindado, se congelaron en el acto, cayendo al suelo como moscas muertas. Pero era Roy el que más capacidad de actuación tenía. Roy que, tras los defensores, y bajo la atenta mirada de la Little Sister, se posicionó justo debajo de la cámara, sacó el destornillador, y se puso a trabajar.

Porque sabía que, si pensaba estudiar la batisfera de allí abajo, cuanto menos iba a necesitar un buen rato. Sabía que era probable que ya hubiera compañía indeseable dirigiéndose hacia allí. Y sabía que, si no hacían algo al respecto, la seguridad automática de Rapture seguiría molestándolos. Pero, por suerte, él era un ingeniero, un manitas. Y, entre sus muchas habilidades, se encontraba la de reconfigurar los sistemas de seguridad de Rapture.  
Así que, mientras el Big Daddy aplastaba un Segurity Bot y Diamond hacía añicos otro, congelado, Roy conectaba la última casilla del sistema de cableado, activando de nuevo la corriente. La cámara de seguridad chasqueó, tembló un poco, y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, lanzó un agradable destello verde mientras enfocaba a Roy y los demás.

\- Sonreíd, chicos. – Les dijo, alegre. – Está decidiendo que no sois objetivos hostiles.  
\- Bien. – Asintió Diamond, y el Big Daddy miró a la cámara, mientras la pequeña se subía a su hombro como si estuviera posando.  
\- Muy bien, así. – Se echó a reír. – No se podrá decir que no sois familia.  
Roy los miró, con curiosidad, mientras el "serie Bunker" respondía con un gruñido inteligible de aprobación. Los Big Daddies y las Little Sisters habían sido programados mental y biológicamente para apoyarse entre sí, para ser dependientes los unos de los otros… Pero Roy no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto porcentaje de ese vínculo sería programación, y cuánto un afecto real, intención de proteger y de ser protegido. Él, por su parte, sabía una cosa: Quería sacar de allí a Diamond, devolverla a la superficie, y el hecho de que no fuera una patinadora sino una agente de la Interpol no hacía más que aumentar ese deseo. Había ido allí no por afán egoísta, sino para cerrar un caso, y el hechizo de Rapture la había atrapado.

Por desgracia, ese leve instante de pensamientos no duró mucho. Un momento después, Ikana volvió la mirada, recuperando su semblante serio. – No estamos solos.  
Maldita sea… Si Roy agudizaba el oído, también podía oírlos. Pasos. Pasos en la lejanía, probablemente en el pasadizo de acceso desde la zona del restaurante Kashmir. Probablemente, pensó Roy, la alarma habría dado el aviso a elementos indeseables. Por suerte ya estaba todo hecho allí, así que lo único que tenían que hacer, era avanzar hasta la zona de las batisferas.

Rapture se había creado, conceptualmente, como una ciudad "sin ley", en la que todos los hombres y mujeres tuvieran igual oportunidad de prosperar. Pero pensar que un lugar así carecía de fuerzas de seguridad es demasiado inocente para la naturaleza de Rapture. Policías para unos, mercenarios para otros, lo único cierto es que, si alguien se metía con los intereses de alguno de los grandes nombres en Rapture, iba a pagar un precio. Y aquel muelle, era tierra de Andrew Ryan.  
Puede que peces gordos del grupo como Sullivan o Gale estuvieran ocupados con la guerra contra Atlas y los suyos, o eliminando a individuos problemáticos como Culpepper, pero la zona circundante no estaba vacía, y Roy Salazar no había terminado de aproximarse a la cerrada batisfera cuando oyeron pasos rápidos pasar por las escaleras, sin llegar a activar la alarma de seguridad.

\- Vaya vaya… - Dijo uno de los que iban delante. – Así que unos ratoncitos se han colado en la ratonera, ¿eh? ¿Y pretendían volver nuestra seguridad contra nosotros? Pues preparaos… ¡Porque ha llegado el electricista! – Y, con un gesto de la mano, creó un arco de alto voltaje, lo cargó, y lo dirigió hacia ellos, con intención de freír a Roy, que, sobre la batisfera metálica, estaba en un lugar crítico.  
Pero en el último momento, el Big Daddy estampó su escudo contra el suelo, creando un pequeño seísmo que los desestabilizó a todos, y el rayo que surgió de la mano del splicer falló estrepitosamente. Aquel golpe fue el comienzo de la verdadera batalla. Empuñando sus armas de fuego o plásmidos, los splicers se dispusieron a barrerlos del mapa, pero para entonces, tanto Ikana como el Big Daddy ya estaban preparados para lo que se les venía encima.  
El grandullón recibió los disparos, estrenando su escudo oficialmente, mientras que Ikana lanzaba cargas de hielo, congelando a los splicers y comenzando por el eléctrico. Acto seguido, uno que poseía el plásmido incinerador lo hizo estallar en llamas, descongelándolo. Justo a tiempo para ver a Bunker realizar la típica embestida de los Big Daddies de la serie Bouncer. Una embestida que resulta mucho más aterradora y efectiva cuando, en vez de un taladro de un metro de diámetro, tienes una puerta blindada de tres metros de alto como ariete.

Así pues, mandó a varios splicer y hombres de Ryan Security por los aires, y luego, al abrir el brazo del escudo, derribó a otros dos, mientras que Ikana se defendía como una campeona usando su palanca para arrearles duro ya la cabeza a todos los que se encontraba por delante.  
Cuando alguno la apuntaba con un arma desde un poco más lejos, lo congelaba, y luego con un golpe bien dirigido o dos lo hacía añicos. El splicer de fuego trató de incendiarla, pero según lo hacía, ella se dio la vuelta, enganchó con el extremo curvo su mano y lo atrajo hacia ella, derribándolo de un cabezazo.

Pero al hacerlo, no podía evitar pensar que podría haber estado al otro lado. Que, detrás de la máscara de aspecto carnavalesco, había otro ser como ella, un hombre infectado con ADAM. Alguien que tenía que pincharse EVA cada vez que su poder se agotaba, igual que hacía ella. Alguien con un trabajo honrado, que sólo intentaba ganarse el pan contra unos rebeldes que cada vez eran más peligrosos y estaban más genéticamente modificados.  
Y se habían convertido en mutantes, sí, en seres peligrosos y descontrolados… Pero también víctimas. Cuando le abrió la cabeza a uno de ellos, haciéndole soltar el arma, él se apartó y se alejó corriendo, gritando que estaba lleno de sangre, y una mujer, a la que el Big Daddy había aferrado con intenciones letales, parecía no saber por qué suplicar. - ¡Llévame a mí! – Gemía. - ¡Llevate mi cuerpo, lo que quieras! ¡Pero no te lleves a mi pequeña!

La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue un mazazo del escudo blindado del coloso, que la acalló para siempre.  
Entonces, el splicer eléctrico le lanzó una descarga al Big Daddy, que se estiró, gritando y convulsionando, recorrido por la descarga, y entonces todos los que quedaban, tanto splicers como hombres normales, concentraron en él su fuego. Y aquello era algo que Diamond y Roy no podían permitirse. Por lo tanto, pensando rápido, la joven se lanzó por encima de la valla del muelle, arrojándose al agua. Y, con un movimiento, lanzó una lluvia de salpicaduras al campo de batalla, aunque no sin helarlas primero.  
Las agujas resultantes tuvieron un efecto más que positivo, distrayendo a los enemigos del grandullón e hiriéndolos, y dándole una oportunidad para abanicar el brazo del escudo, deshaciéndose de ellos y protegiéndose. Ikana heló de nuevo al splicer eléctrico, y ésta vez, el grandullón no se la volvió a jugar, y, agarrándolo, lo arrancó del suelo y lo estalló en mil pedazos contra otro enemigo.

Después de todo aquello, no quedaban ya muchos capaces de hacerles frente, y cuando sonó la alarma de la cámara de seguridad, disparada por el mutante que Diamond había dejado escapar, comprendieron que llevaban las de perder. - ¡Retirada! – Gritó uno de ellos, cuando oyeron el silbido de los bots de seguridad, y el zumbido de sus hélices. - ¡Atrás, atrás! – Luego apuntó a Ikana con un revólver, mientras los demás huían. – Pero te aseguro una cosa, jovencita… ¡No me iré de aquí sin hacer sangre!  
Y sí que hizo sangre, pero no la que esperaba. Porque no había terminado aún la frase, cuando un Big Daddy desbocado con una puerta blindada por escudo lo embistió, lanzándolo por los aires y dejándolo hecho un guiñapo.  
En la sala adyacente, los bots de seguridad acribillaron a los pobres diablos que no llegaron a huir a tiempo, y tanto Ikana como el Bunker pudieron respirar por fin, tranquilos. – Buen trabajo. – Le sonrió la mujer al Protector. Éste, cuya escafandra volvía a brillar en verde, se inclinó ligeramente, con un gruñido que parecía agradecer y devolver el cumplido, y luego se volvió hacia su pequeña, que estaba bebiendo el ADAM que había recolectado.

Ikana tragó saliva y apartó la mirada al verla, conteniendo todo pensamiento relacionado con la sustancia que ansiaba, y se centró en Roy Salazar, que bajaba de la escafandra después de haber estado trasteando en sus controles. Se quitó las gafas y se acercó a ella.  
\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Diamond, pero Roy negó con la cabeza.  
\- Maldita sea… No sé quién le hace la seguridad a Ryan Industries, pero es mejor que yo. Me es imposible conectarme, desde aquí fuera, al sistema de la batisfera. Ni cambiar de destino, ni reconfigurar los genomas admitidos… Sin la llave genética de Andrew Ryan me es imposible hacer básicamente ningún cambio. Lo siento.

¿Y entonces, todo eso había sido para nada? Todo aquel combate, aquel peligro, aquellos mutantes muertos… "¡Llévate mi cuerpo, lo que quieras!", resonó en su mente. "¡Pero no te lleves a mi pequeña!". Y un golpe seco, seguido por silencio. Y no había servido para nada.  
Enfadado, el Big Daddy golpeó el suelo con el escudo mientras bramaba, obligándolos a agarrarse a la barandilla. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Replicó Roy. – Si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, te invito a intentarlo. La única manera de entrar ahí sería abrir por las malas la cubierta de la batisfera.  
\- Lo cual anularía por completo el propósito de una batisfera. – Razonó Diamond, apretando el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Mantén la cabeza fría, se dijo, mantén la cabeza fría. – De acuerdo. Sabíamos que no sería tan fácil. No podemos irnos directamente, así que tenemos que pensar en qué camino tomar a partir de ahora. Que sepamos, hay dos caminos mayoritarios para salir de Rapture. – Apuntó a la batisfera cerrada a cal y canto. – El camino de Ryan, y el camino de los contrabandistas. – Levantó un segundo dedo. – El camino de los contrabandistas sabemos que está lleno de splicers y de, bueno, contrabandistas… Y, si queremos salir en esta ricura, necesitamos la clave genética de Ryan. Un camino que está, aún si cabe, más lleno de splicers.

Fueran hacia donde fueran, les esperaba un camino complicado y lleno de violencia. Estaban seguros de ello. – Pero tenemos algo de nuestra parte. – Indicó Roy. – Ellos son muchos, pero están dispersos. Nosotros somos fuertes, y estamos juntos. – Tocó con una mano el hombro de Ikana, y con la otra, el codo del Big Daddy. – Rapture es un infierno submarino, así que creo que, para empezar, deberíamos darnos una vuelta por Neptune's Bounty.  
Y, saliendo ya de allí, siguieron hablando y haciendo planes sobre qué harían sobre los contrabandistas, centrados en su camino y en su plan y sin darse cuenta de la figura que los observaba desde el techo, pálida, colgada de ganchos y cubierta de yeso, sin hacer ni un solo sonido. Un splicer araña enyesado, que momentos después, caía junto a su contacto.

Cuando tuvo la información, la mujer, cubierta por un pañuelo a excepción de su rostro moreno, sacó una radio y activó el comunicador.  
\- ¿Señor Cohen? – Saludó, con voz cantarina. – Soy Star. Y tengo malas noticias… Me temo que tenía usted razón. Su querido pajarito está deseando salir de la jaula… Está buscando una puerta frenéticamente. (…) Sí, por lo que me cuentan… - Su mirada dorada se paseó por el splicer envuelto en yeso. – la joven Diamond sí tiene las cualidades para montar un espectáculo en condiciones. Si usted quiere, podía probarla. O podría llevársela directamente, no creo que pueda resistirse a mi pasión y mis encantos… - Se echó a reír. – Claro, señor Cohen. Dejemos que la joven Diamond alborote un poco más a los gallos más grandes del gallinero antes de recordarle la cadena de plata que tiene en la patita. Y no se preocupe, señor Cohen… No le quitaré el ojo de encima.

Cortó la comunicación con su jefe y suspiró, llenándose los pulmones de aire, que al ser expulsado parecía encenderse ligeramente. Efectos secundarios de los plásmidos… Mucho más divertidos cuando bebía alcohol. Pero no, ahora no podía beber, estando de servicio. Miró a su alrededor, pero el splicer araña ya había desaparecido por el techo, en pos de su objetivo, como de costumbre. - ¿No es genial? – Pensó en voz alta, mientras los ojos le brillaban en un rojo ígneo. – Una obra divertida, una protagonista guapa, y entradas para primera fila.  
Y no iba a perderse el segundo acto. Así que, con una risita, hizo un movimiento con la mano, y dejando una nube de brasas y polvo, desapareció con un sonoro "crack".


	4. Alianzas

Roy suspiró, fastidiado, mientras paseó la mirada. La sala… No, no era una sala, o una estancia. A juzgar por su tamaño, la cámara submarina, o mejor dicho el complejo de cámaras y pasadizos, era un barrio entero. Y lo que buscaban, estaba al otro lado.  
\- No pongas esa cara. – Dijo Ikana, posando la mano en su hombro. – Sabías que no iba a ser fácil. Sabías que iban a querer algo a cambio.  
\- Sí, tenías razón. – Replicó Roy, molesto. – Pero no pensé que nos mandarían al maldito Pauper's Drop.

Tras comprobar que la firma genética de la batisfera del centro de bienvenida era un obstáculo infranqueable, el pequeño y homogéneo grupo liderado por Ikana y por el ingeniero se había dirigido a Neptune's Bounty, el puerto humilde de la ciudad, lugar de trabajo de los pescadores de Rapture. Allí era donde se obtenía gran parte del sustento para la ciudad, y donde, tiempo atrás, la Dra. Tenembaum había descubierto el ADAM gracias a la curación de la mano lisiada de un pescador.  
También era donde se encontraba la pescadería Fontaine, uno de los primeros negocios que el mafioso había instalado en la ciudad, y una fuente, según Salazar, de contrabando en Rapture. Ternera, tabaco, biblias… Objetos de la superficie, que necesitaban un acceso desde la superficie. Y ese acceso era el que estaban buscando.  
\- ¿Batisferas? – Se había echado a reír el señor Wilkins, uno de los líderes, desde el otro lado de la puerta blindada de la pescadería. – Aquí abajo no hay nada más que pescado, hijo… Creo que nos has confundido con el maldito Andy Ryan.  
\- ¿De verdad? – Había dicho Roy. – No intente darme gato por liebre, señor Wilkins. Ya es un poco tarde para hacerse el inocente, sobre todo después de atrincherarse ahí dentro.  
\- No queremos hacerles daño. – Había añadido Ikana.  
\- Ya, claro… ¿Y cómo sé que no sois hombres de Fontaine?  
\- ¿Acaso le parece eso un hombre de Fontaine? – Roy había señalado al Big Daddy.  
\- Tienes razón, chico. – Había accedido el otro. – Pero, aunque seáis lo que dices, y aunque haya una salida al otro lado de la pescadería, que no la hay, ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto? ¿Qué saco yo de dejaros pasar?

Efectivamente, era un contrabandista. Un mercader, al menos, y como Roy e Ikana comprendieron, no les abriría la puerta si no cumplían con sus condiciones. Y su condición era, nada más y nada menos que una pirateadora automática, un arma que, por medio de dardos de radiotransmisión, permitía al usuario piratear dispositivos a distancia. El maldito Andrew Ryan los había prohibido cuando empezó la guerra civil, para evitar que la gente le robase los robots de seguridad o torretas antes de que éstas los cosieran a balazos.

Y el más cercano quedaba en el maldito barrio de Pauper's Drop, el equivalente submarino a los suburbios más pobres de Rapture, creado por y para los trabajadores del expreso Atlántico, el tren submarino que conectaba varias áreas de la ciudad. También había atraído a otros pobres diablos, y, por así decirlo, había creado su propio microclima, haciendo surgir cierta economía, con restaurantes, cafeterías o incluso una armería, que era donde debía de estar la pirateadora. – Es lógico. – Había dicho Roy, mientras viajaban. – La guerra se sitúa principalmente en la Plaza Apolo y zonas adyacentes, a la gente de aquí les importa poco lo que ocurra en otros lugares.  
Las cámaras se limitaban a comprobar que no hubiera elementos indeseables, y estaban bajo el control de Grace Holloway, la gobernanta extraoficial del lugar. La guerra había pasado por allí, muchos de los negocios estaban abiertos o tenían escombros en su interior, pero al menos no había enfrentamientos. Aún no. La gente era demasiado pobre como para luchar por algo que no fuera la comida del mañana.  
Y así era: Cuerdas de ropa tendida, contenedores de basura volcados, charcos de agua sucia y montones de escombros. Aquel lugar no era precisamente Olympus Heights, y la gente a la que podían sentir mirándolos no eran precisamente los ricos a los que Andrew Ryan había atraído con su utopía objetivista. Aquellos eran los eslabones más débiles de la cadena. Si la cadena de Ryan era de oro, la suya era de las que tenían una bola bien gorda al final.

El Big Daddy gruñó, amenazador, moviendo el escudo a su alrededor, como avisando a los habitantes del lugar. "Esta niña es mi pequeña", parecía decir. "Quien se acerque, tendrá que lidiar conmigo". Pero, por suerte, nadie pretendió acercarse. Splicers, habitantes sin más… Todos parecían esperar a algo. Todos juzgaban más prudente guardar las distancias.  
Pero eso no impedía la tensión que sentían tanto Diamond como Salazar. Carreras tras las esquinas, por los tablones que comunicaban los edificios de los lados de las plazas con los del medio… Estaban siendo observados, no les cabía duda. – Estad preparados… - Susurró Roy, sin soltar la escopeta que había quitado a un cadáver de Neptune's Bounty. – En cualquier momento se nos echarán encima.  
Diamond miró a su alrededor, con una fina capa de hielo cubriéndole una mano. – No le han quitado la mirada a Alice desde que hemos llegado. – Replicó. – Pero algo no me gusta… ¿A qué están esperando?

No tardaron en llegar a la armería, situada en el edificio cuadrangular que había en el centro de la segunda plaza de Pauper's Drop, pero, para su desgracia, había desaparecido. – Maldita sea… Debió de ocurrir en el último asalto a la tienda. En los disturbios. – Suspiró, presionándose el puente de la nariz. - ¿Crees que al señor Wilkins le valdrá si le llevo esta vieja cámara de investigación?  
Y en aquel momento, oyeron un sonido conocido: El sonido de una aguja atravesar la carne. Una aguja de Little Sister. Ikana y Roy se volvieron al unísono, y en la puerta, junto al cadáver del último ladrón que había intentado (sin éxito) robar un arma, estaba la pequeña Alice, absorbiendo el ADAM como le habían programado. Una actividad que no sólo resultaba relativamente innecesaria ahora que pensaban sacarla de allí… Si no que volvería locos a todos los splicers de la zona.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Roy, pero ya era tarde. Alguien cayó de las precarias pasarelas, con una tubería entre manos. - ¡Devuélveme a mi hija, cabrón! – Gritó la splicer, lanzándose a por la Little Sister… Hasta que, con un gruñido de cólera, el Big Daddy le estampó su escudo en la cara y la lanzó por los aires.  
En aquel momento, pareció conectarse un interruptor, el que activaba a todos los splicers y les recordaba la cantidad de ADAM que podía tener una pequeña como Alice en su barriguita. Ikana y Roy salieron a ayudar, cubriendo al Big Daddy, sobre todo contra los enemigos lejanos, ya que tanto el hielo y la pistola de Ikana como la escopeta de Roy tenían un mayor radio de acción. - ¡Adentro! – Gritó el ingeniero. Sabía que, ocurriera lo que ocurriese, era más fácil atrincherarse y defenderse en un interior como aquel, y Alice pareció entenderlo, porque se metió entre Ikana y él rápidamente. Al menos, pensó Roy, ya no se quedaba mirando. Algo había aprendido.

El Big Daddy, sin embargo, seguía siendo todo un Big Daddy, ya que, con la escafandra lanzando destellos rojos, se lanzaba ante los distintos splicers, estampándolos contra su escudo o estrujándolos con la mano libre, apartándolos de sí y golpeándolos hasta que ya no se movían. No era ninguna novedad un combate como aquel, y, para lo que se habían enfrentado, el peligro era más bien poco, ya que el nivel económico en Pauper's Drop había impedido que sus habitantes se cargaran de tónicos, como en el resto de Rapture. Y, con los habitantes aún humanos del barrio desaparecidos en sus chabolas, los splicers habían demostrado ser relativamente escasos.  
Pero, no obstante, eso era porque aún no lo habían visto todo. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando un splicer decidió que una pequeña no valía la pena el riesgo, casi seguro, de morir a manos de un grandullón. Salió corriendo, con el arma sin munición, y dobló la esquina. Y entonces, tanto Roy como Ikana, como el Big Daddy, pudieron ver asombrados cómo el cuerpo sin vida del mutante volvía, volando por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

\- ¡JODIDO COBARDE! – Gritó una voz estruendosa. – Todos los demás splicers miraron al origen de aquella voz, y el equipo de Diamond no tardó mucho en conocer a su monstruoso propietario. - ¡SOIS TODOS UNOS DEBILUCHOS!  
Un único splicer a la carrera derrapó por la esquina del edificio, pero era, con diferencia, el más deforme que habían visto nunca. Si, por lo general, los mutantes de ADAM mantenían hasta cierto punto una forma humana, aquel parecía más bien una piedra arrancada de la tierra. El abuso de los tónicos deportivos y físicos había ensanchado su tórax hasta ser tan grueso como el traje de un Big Daddy, y sus brazos, musculosos y de piel dura, parecían ser aún peores. Una bestia que corría a toda velocidad, cuya cabeza, ridículamente pequeña en comparación con aquel cuerpo hercúleo, gritaba obscenidades mientras los embestía sin miedo.  
\- ¡DAME A LA JODIDA NIÑA! – Gritó, al abalanzarse contra un enfurecido Bunker. - ¡ME CAGO EN TODO!  
Y se estrelló contra el Big Daddy, que interpuso el escudo entre ambos. Pero, a diferencia de los demás splicers, y para horror de Roy, éste no salió volando. Éste forcejeó, gruñendo y manteniéndole el pulso al grandullón. Forcejeó giró y tiró, y con un movimiento giratorio lanzó al Big Daddy tres metros más allá. Acto seguido embistió la armería, atravesando el escaparate como si fuera de papel. Ikana y Roy se libraron por poco, y ella salió al exterior, llevando a la pequeña para librarse del monstruo.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Bramó el bruto, lanzándose sobre ella, pero Bunker lo embistió, frenando su avance y aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Aprovechando la coyuntura, Ikana se volvió, congelándolo mientras soltaba a Alice.  
\- ¡Quieto ahí! – Gritó, y el bruto se detuvo, con los dientes castañeteándole de frío.  
\- Jo-der… - Dijo. – Qué-pu-puto frío, rubia…  
Con un rugido, el Big Daddy le estrelló la puerta blindada en la cara, tratando, como de costumbre, de hacerlo añicos. Pero aquel monstruo deforme no era como los demás monstruos deformes, y lo que a otros los hubiera convertido en un granizado, a éste sólo lo hizo resquebrajarse ligeramente. – Aaaargh… - Gruñó el splicer, agarrándose al escudo de Bunker. El hielo que cubría sus brazos se desprendió, ante la mirada atónita de Ikana y Roy, que disparaban sin éxito, y la pesadísima puerta trató de completar, sin éxito, su recorrido. Aquella fuerza, aquella resistencia… Ikana tragó saliva. Aquello ya no era humano. Estaba a un nivel diferente de los splicers con los que se habían encontrado hasta ahora, y todo ello era consecuencia de los plásmidos deportivos y los tónicos genéticos físicos. Los mismos con los que ella había tonteado. Y pensar que podría haber llegado a convertirse en una bestia semejante…  
Porque era una bestia. De eso no había duda. – ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, PUTO GORDO‼ - Bramó el splicer, que terminó de librarse del hielo de Ikana y que, con una especie de llave, lanzó al Big Daddy por encima de su cabeza, estrellándolo sobre un charco al otro lado de la calle. - ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡APLASTERÉ TU JODIDA CABEZA! ¿ME OYES?

Después de golpear a Ikana, dejándola aturdida en el suelo, arrancó un fragmento de pavimento más grande que él, y, sin dejar de gritar, se lo lanzó al Big Daddy con todas sus fuerzas, aplastándolo. Bunker lo detuvo con el escudo, pero, aun así, volvió a caer con una rodilla al suelo, apoyándose en éste. Monstruo…  
\- ¡Eh! – Gritó Roy, un poco más allá. Se había llevado a la pequeña, alejándola del Bruto y dirigiéndose hacia la esquina. - ¡Por aquí, idiota!  
Ikana, que se levantaba trabajosamente, se preguntó qué intentaba el ingeniero, disparándole con una pistola que parecía de juguete contra aquella piel tan dura. ¿Se estaba sacrificando por ellos? No, pensó. No era tan tonto. A la vuelta de la esquina había una cámara, y si Roy podía llegar a ella, además de sus plásmidos y del Big Daddy, contarían con la ayuda de los robots de seguridad.

No supo nunca si el Bruto se dio cuenta o no de lo que intentaba Roy, porque no le dio tiempo a girar. Le lanzó una piedra, obligándolo a agacharse, y entonces embistió, pasándole por encima y golpeándolo contra los escombros. - ¡No! – Gritó Ikana, al ver que el monstruo agarraba a la Little Sister.  
\- ¡TRAE ESE ADAM! – Gritó el monstruo. - ¡TODO PARA MÍ!  
El ver a la pequeña en peligro convirtió al Big Daddy en una locomotora de vapor, y consiguió apartar al bruto de su Little Sister, aunque éste estaba muy lejos de sentirse intimidado por Bunker. Detuvo el golpe de su escudo y lo golpeó con el otro brazo, haciéndolo recular y golpeándolo contra una pared. - ¡MUÉRETE YA, HOMBRE DE HOJALATA! – Gritó, agarrando la reja de protección que tenía el grandullón alrededor de la escafandra y golpeándolo contra la pared repetidas veces, haciendo un agujero en ésta hasta que el Big Daddy perdió fuerza.  
Ikana trató de acercarse, pero el Bruto fue más rápido, y, agarrando a la niña de la cintura, saltó al tejadillo bajo de la armería. - ¡SÍII! – Gritó, levantándola por la cintura. - ¡HE GANADO, CAPULLOS!¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!

Y, tan pronto como se había subido, y cómo los tres lo miraban zarandear a la pequeña, con un aire de derrota, oyeron un silbido repentino cruzar el aire, y una bala atravesar la cabeza del bruto, manchando el trozo de pared de atrás. El bruto abrió la boca estúpidamente, y, sin una palabra, cayó hacia delante, rodando hacia el suelo y soltando a la pequeña, aunque su Big Daddy la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Ikana acudió junto a Roy, preocupada, pero, salvo una magulladura, el ingeniero parecía ileso. Sonrió, dolorido. – Creo… Que esto de los plásmidos… Se me está quedando… Un poco grande. – Dijo, presionándose las sienes, y comprobando que no sangraba. - ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?  
Con un gruñido, el Big Daddy, cuya escafandra había vuelto a ser amarilla, indicó el punto de origen de la bala que había abatido al monstruo, un portal abarrotado de sacos, escombros y hierros de todo tipo, en lo que parecía una especie de trinchera improvisada. De ella sobresalía el largo cañón de un arma.

\- Vaya, vaya… - Dijo una voz tras la barricada. – Pero mira lo que ha traído el viento. ¿Qué tal, niña?  
\- ¿Quién diablos…? – Roy se volvió hacia Ikana, que se acercaba a la voz.  
\- ¿Teniente? – Preguntó ésta.  
\- El mismo que viste y calza, agente Diamant. – Replicó el viejo, abriendo una especie de ventanita en la trinchera.  
Roy la miró, dubitativo, e Ikana suspiró. El teniente era un viejo Pinkerton, que se había cruzado en su camino varias veces en la superficie. Aunque ocasionalmente estaban en bandos opuestos, el viejo era un hombre de principios, y más de una vez habían terminado un trabajo bebiendo en el bar más cercano.  
\- Llevaba días esperando a que ese grandullón sacara su fea cabezota, a que decidiera tirarme la barricada. Te debo una, moza.  
\- ¿Qué hace aquí, teniente? – Preguntó Diamond. – Le hacía en Plaza Apolo.

El viejo enemigo del currante, el dinero. – Repuso el teniente. – El pago por buscar a la joven Dewitt se acabó, y al parecer en Eve's Garden no les gusta que sus porteros anden borrachos en horario de trabajo. ¿Y quedarme en Plaza Apolo? Ese maldito Atlas y sus rebeldes han convertido el lugar en un parque de atracciones. Gracias, pero no, gracias.  
\- Así que usted era amigo de Ikana, ¿eh? – Saludó Roy, y se acercó.  
\- No me des la mano. Estás bien donde estás, muchacho. – Lo detuvo el viejo, apuntándolo. – Que la chica me caiga bien no significa que sea una hermanita de la caridad. Rapture es el infierno, después de todo… Cuando uno encuentra un lugar bonito para vivir, lo último que puede hacer es dejar a extraños apropiarse de éste.  
\- Pensaba que le debía una. – Replicó Roy, dolido. - ¿Y si nos deja pasar para devolvernos el favor? – Ikana lo miró, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué? ¡Tenemos que descansar, después de la pelea!

Déjalo, chico. – Repuso el teniente. – Al otro lado de la puerta que tengo a mi espalda, sólo hay muerte y splicers. Y mis reservas son limitadas. Aunque tal vez os pueda ayudar si me decís lo que estáis buscando.  
Ikana arqueó una ceja. - ¿Cómo sabe que buscamos algo?  
\- ¿Cuál sería la alternativa? – Se echó a reír el teniente. - ¿Venir a Pauper's Drop por placer? No me hagas reír, rubia. Estoy muy viejo ya para algunas cosas. ¿Y bien?  
\- Es una especie de arma. – Explicó la joven. – Una pirateadora automática, se llama.  
\- ¿Una qué?  
\- Sirve para convertir en aliados a los bots de seguridad, las torretas y las cámaras.  
\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡La saqué de la armería al tiempo que ésta hermosura! – Agitó el rifle de francotirador. – Era muy útil cuando había una cámara ahí enfrente… - Señaló el otro lado de la calle, con una mano huesuda que sobresalió entre los escombros de la trinchera. – Cada vez que un splicer trataba de atacarme y saltaba la alarma, trataba de hacerme con los bots de seguridad. Eran una buena ayuda para despejar el lugar. Planteaba usarla para librarme del grandullón, pero ahora que ya no está, creo que os la podéis llevar; yo ya no voy a necesitarla.

Ikana alargó la mano y el teniente depositó la herramienta de pirateo: Una especie de pistola, de factura especialmente delicada. Un dardo de pirateo sobresalía de la parte anterior, y, en lo que era el cañón en las pistolas normales, había una especie de dial, con una aguja. – Seguro que tu amigo sabe cómo funciona, niña. – Dijo el viejo. – Hay que detener la aguja en el lugar adecuado para sincronizar la frecuencia del pirateo con la de lo pirateado y tal. Dáselo al chico y seguro que sabe lo que debe hacer.  
\- Ella se volvió hacia Roy y le mostró la herramienta. El chico asintió, con seriedad.  
\- No los queremos para nosotros. – Dijo ella, de todas formas. – Nos ha enviado Peach Wilkins, de la pescadería Fontaine. Sigue allí, atrincherado con algunos de los suyos.  
\- ¿El viejo Peachy? – El teniente se echó a reír, haciendo que el cañón del rifle se agitase. Roy se movió de la trayectoria, con mido, y el Big Daddy lo miró con curiosidad. – ¡Aún vive! El muy cabrón… ¿Y decís que habéis hecho un trato con él? – Ikana asintió. – Ten cuidado, muchacha. Es un contrabandista, un tramposo profesional. Y desde que mataron a Fontaine dicen que se ha vuelto un paranoico.

Ikana pensó que tenía su gracia, que fuera el teniente, atrincherado con un rifle de francotirador, el que le hablase de paranoia. – Ya te he avisado, Diamond. – Continuó el viejo mercenario, mientras ella se volvía para irse. – De detective a detective, no te creas nada de lo que te diga.  
Ella asintió, sonriendo. Podía ser un viejo chapado a la antigua, un gruñón y un alcohólico redomado, pero era un buen tipo, y cuando a veces tenía algún caso problemático, allá en la superficie, sabía que tenía su número y su consejo. El teniente era una buena persona, sí. Cuando se lo había encontrado por Rapture, sabía que alguien como él no acabaría bien. Así que se armó de valor y se volvió una vez más. – Venga con nosotros. – Le pidió.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Roy.  
\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el viejo.  
\- Estamos intentando salir de aquí. De Rapture. – Especificó ella. – Queremos volver al mundo real, salir de éste infierno. Venga con nosotros, teniente.  
\- ¿Escapar de Rapture? – El viejo se echó a reír. - ¡Te dije que no me hicieras reír! ¡No hay forma de salir de Rapture! Entre el jodido Ryan y el maldito Atlas, es imposible no perecer aquí. Rapture es una trampa para ratones, chica.  
\- No es cierto. – Replicó Roy, apretando los puños y mirando a Ikana. – Os sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo. Vámonos.

Ikana lo miró, dubitativa, y volvió la mirada al teniente. – Niña, soy viejo y estoy enfermo. Las piernas ya no me responden como antes. Además, ¿Qué esperáis encontrar cuando volváis ahí arriba? Al ritmo que van, seguramente ya estén luchando la tercera guerra mundial.  
\- Tenemos que irnos. – Repitió Roy. – O esto se volverá a llenar de splicers.  
\- Largo de aquí. Me vais a alborotar a los vecinos. – Le apoyó el teniente. – Estoy cansado de guerras, cansado de matar a seres humanos por los intereses de los ricos. Aquí, al menos, sé que cuando le disparo a un mutante envío su alma torturada al descanso eterno. Sé que, al abatir a un splicer, puede que una familia humana no muera horriblemente por la noche. Mi sitio está aquí.

Y se fueron. Se fueron en pos de la vida, en pos de sus tratos. En pos de la superficie. Según salían, Ikana se volvió, viendo allí, solitario, el cañón del arma, buscando splicers que abatir. Se frotó los ojos. Siempre había sido un sentimental.

Pero, como bien decía Roy, ellos debían volver. Cumplir con su parte del trato, obtener una forma de salir de allí… Ya no sólo por ellos. También por la pequeña. Por Alice, la Little Sister. Ella se merecía ver el sol.

* * *

Su camino de vuelta a Neptune's Bounty, aunque tranquilo, tampoco estuvo exento de encontronazos. Cuando volvieron a estar en la sala de espera, ante lo que había sido la Pescadería Fontaine, Peach Wilkins los saludó entre risas. – Vaya, vaya, no esperaba volver a veros… - Les dijo, por la ventanilla de la puerta blindada. - ¡Y estáis todos vivos y enteros! Habéis tardado tanto que me temía que os hubieran atracado…  
\- Corta el rollo, Peach. – Replicó Roy, que después de tanto tiempo estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Traemos la pirateadora. Déjanos entrar.  
\- Claro, primero dejadla en el tubo neumático. – Replicó el tipo. – Con el resto de vuestras armas.

Y sus quejas no sirvieron para nada. Estaba paranoico, eso era obvio. Y quería estar seguro de que tenía la mano ganadora, en caso de que las cosas se torcieran. Además, les dijo. No es como si en la superficie fueran a necesitarlas, ¿Verdad? Así que no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo que él decía, y, entre miradas, dejaron la pirateadora, las pistolas de ambos humanos y la escopeta de Roy en el tubo que comunicaba con el interior, y luego fue cuando se abrió la puerta, dándoles con una bocanada de aire frío. – Bienvenidos, chicos… A la pescadería Fontaine.  
Frente a ellos se hallaba un grupo de gente vestida de pescaderos, generalmente con máscaras para ocultar sus rasgos mutantes. Algunos de ellos llevaban cajas bajo el brazo, algo en lo que Roy no dejó de fijarse. – Tranquilos, muchachos… - Dijo la voz de Peach Wilkins tras una de las máscaras, cuando los murmullos se elevaron del grupo. – Son invitados de honor. Llevémoslos al muelle.

La comitiva arrancó a caminar, adentrándose en las frías cámaras de conservación de pescado, cubiertas de hielo. Una vez más, como cuando entraron en Pauper's Drop, Ikana y Roy se sintieron vigilados, y, aunque ni Alice ni Bunker pronunciaran palabra, sabían que les ocurría lo mismo. Aquellos hombres no eran de fiar. Splicers, pensó Roy mientras bajaban por unas escaleras. Podrían ocultarse bajo delantales y guantes de goma, y cubrir sus mutaciones con máscaras de soldador, pero no podían ocultar lo que eran. Tragó saliva. "Un trato", pensó, mientras los veía recoger la pirateadora automática del tubo neumático y recuperaba su pistola. "Tenemos un trato".  
\- ¿Por qué no vais a la superficie? – Preguntó, curioso, al pensar en el trato. – Tenéis un vehículo, y obviamente no tenéis mucho interés en quedaros por aquí.  
Al decirlo, notó que los murmullos aumentaban, mientras llegaban a la cámara inferior. Algunos de los contrabandistas lanzaron risitas. – Somos demasiados, chaval. – Replicó Peach, y los comentarios a favor lo rodearon. – Además, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahí arriba? Americanos, soviéticos… Todos son iguales, Y peor aún, no tienen ADAM. Ninguno de ellos.  
Más murmullos a favor, y más de uno mirando a la Little Sister, que caminaba junto a su protector. Al notarlos, éste gruñó, dejando caer el escudo sobre el suelo.  
\- Tranquilo, tranquilo grandullón. – Replicaron. – Hay muchos peces en el mar, y muchas Little Sisters en Rapture. Y la tuya es un trato. No le haremos daño.

\- En fin, ya estamos aquí. – Anunció el líder, abriendo una de las compuertas, con un montón de estantes sobre los que había cajones de contrabando. – La guarida del contrabandista. O, al menos, lo más cerca que podrá estar él.  
Y entonces, vieron dónde estaba la trampa, al encontrarse con el acceso a la guarida: Un agujero en la pared, ingeniosamente oculto tras la mercancía, que era poco más alto que Alice. Ikana y Roy podían pasar, si se agachaban, pero un Big Daddy… No, no había manera de que uno de aquellos grandullones pasara por allí. El Bunker agitó el escudo, molesto e inquieto por cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación. Los demás se separaron, también intranquilos y echando mano a sus cajas.  
\- ¿Qué significa esto, Peach? – Preguntó Diamond, alarmada. - ¿Ese agujero?  
\- Es el acceso al maldito muelle. – Replicó el contrabandista. – Oh, lo siento si a la reina del hielo no le hemos puesto una entrada digna de su magnificencia. Intentamos ser discretos. Ya sabes, a la hora de hacer negocios ilegales.  
Y además, estaba el asunto de los Big Daddies. – No sé si pretendíais meterlo en esa lata de sardinas… - Dijo el pescadero entre risas de sus compañeros. – Pero creo que deberíais saber que estos cabezas de lata no aguantan mucho tiempo fuera de Rapture.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ikana los miró, sorprendida.  
\- Sí… Atlas nos dijo que, si una vez nos enfrentábamos a uno en el agua, en uno de los submarinos, que alejarnos de Rapture sería suficiente para deshacernos de él. Al parecer, tienen que estar sincronizados con la ciudad, o algo así. O tal vez sea que sólo pueden alimentarse de ADAM. La verdad… - Se echaron a reír. – No lo sé ni me importa.

\- ¡Roy! – Lo miró ella, pero, para su sorpresa, él no compartía su incredulidad. - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y aun así le permitiste acompañarnos?  
\- Sé que los Big Daddies no pueden alejarse mucho de Rapture. No sé por qué. Pero lo que sé, - le dijo Roy. – es que lo necesitábamos. ¿Cuántas veces crees que habríamos muerto sin él? ¿Cuántas nos ha defendido de un ataque de los splicers, o ha controlado a la peque?  
Mierda. Mierda, no quería que aquello ocurriera. No tenía que despedirse de otro amigo. Vale que al Big Daddy sólo lo conocía desde hacía unas horas, desde el día anterior. Pero ya le había dado tiempo a establecer cierto tipo de vínculo con él. A apreciar su opinión, expresada a golpe de escudo. A interpretar sus gruñidos, a apoyarse en sus movimientos, en su violencia. Se había acostumbrado a tener aquella mole a sus espaldas. Y ahora… Ahora tendrían que dejarlo atrás.  
\- Será un buen aliado. – Dijo uno, con un plásmido de control de Big Daddy. – Me gusta ese escudo.  
\- Sí, creo que ahora tenemos un trato más justo. – Añadió Peach Wilkins. – Un barquito de latón, por un hombre de latón. ¿Qué me dices, chico?  
\- Yo… - Al final, Ikana vio que Roy, tan decidido, también vacilaba al ver al coloso. Éste los miraba, con la luz ámbar. Alerta. Descontento. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo que no le gustaba.

Y, entonces… La Little Sister se acercó al grandullón, comprendiendo, de alguna manera, lo que ocurría, y se abrazó a su pierna tiernamente. No podía hacerle eso, pensó Ikana, viéndolo a él acariciarle el cabello con ternura. Nunca habría imaginado que aquellos guantes, llenos de la sangre seca de los cráneos enemigos aplastados, fueran los protagonistas de una escena tan tierna. La pequeña lo abrazó, con cariño, y él la tomó en brazos, como si fuera un padre abrazando a su hija. Ikana tragó saliva. Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra. Aquel momento era suyo, sólo suyo. La pequeña metió sus manitas por el enrejado de la escafandra, y dejó sus huellas en los "ojos" brillantes del buzo. - … Luego. Señor Pompas… – Dijo, con una vocecita que no era del todo humana. Pero Ikana sintió un escalofrío. Porque era la voz de una niña pequeña, despidiéndose de su padre.  
Finalmente, la Little Sister se bajó del grandullón, que emitió un gruñido de despedida y apoyó el escudo en el suelo con tristeza. Alice se acercó a Ikana y la tomó de la mano, mirándola con sus ojos ámbar. Ikana le devolvió una sonrisa. - ¿Vamos?

Y allí fue Alice, metiéndose por la madriguera de conejo. Dejando atrás a su padre, que emitió un bramido desgarrador. Le hizo pensar que le estaba robando a su hija, pero tomó aliento y miró a la pequeña, que caminaba por su cuenta y cuya manita fría apretaba la suya. Aún podían salvarla, se dijo. Aún podía recuperar la vida que Rapture le había quitado. Ambas dos podían.  
Allí estaba, tras un rato de caminar por lóbregos pasadizos rocosos, repletos de mercancías de contrabando. – Cuánto vino desaprovechado… - Dijo en voz alta uno de los contrabandistas, cogiendo una botella, pero otro se la quitó de las manos. - ¿Estás tonto? Esto es serio, no te distraigas. – Los dos splicers de la reyerta se quedaron un poco más atrás, pero Ikana recordó lo que había dicho el teniente. "Son contrabandistas, tramposos profesionales". Y, sólo por si acaso, recordó quien era el que llevaba la pirateadora.  
Entonces fue cuando llegaron al muelle. – Aquí está. – Dijo el líder, orgulloso. – Lo que habéis estado buscando. Vuestra vía de huida, hacia la superficie. – Ikana sonrió. La batisfera. La pequeña apretó un poquito más su mano, y la joven supo que ella también estaba emocionada.  
\- Por fin… - Dijo Roy, feliz. – Por fin vamos a poder salir de aquí.  
\- Sí, ahora podréis salir de una ciudad de mierda a un mundo de mierda. – Replicó Peach. – Venga, no os quedéis atrás. Es vuestra, ahora. Disfrutadla.  
Respirando profundamente, Roy hizo los honores, pasando por las tablas que había hasta el vehículo, y metiendo la cabeza en su compartimento. Ikana se quedó atrás. Después de ver las del centro de bienvenida, algo en aquel vehículo le escamaba. "De detective a detective", le había dicho el viejo.  
Y entonces, hizo click en su mente, al mismo tiempo que Roy alzaba la voz desde el interior, con el mismo tono preocupado. – Un momento, ¿Dónde están los controles de ésta cosa?  
\- No sólo tiene controles, Roy… - Replicó ella. - ¡Tiene explosivos a su alrededor!¡Sal de ahí!  
Aferrando a la pequeña con fuerza, se volvió pero no fueron mucho más allá, ya que los contrabandistas se habían apartado, formando un arco ante ellos, y todos los que los habían acompañado habían abierto las cajas, quitándoles el seguro a las granadas que había en su interior.  
\- Eh, eh, eh, eh… - Dijo el jefe, Peach Wilkins, cuando ella echó mano a su arma. No veía a Roy, pero estaba segura de que éste había hecho lo mismo. – No os las deis de listos, chicos… Somos demasiados para que nos logréis detener, y con una sola de éstas, toda la batisfera explotará, y con ella, vosotros saltaréis en pedazos.  
\- ¡Era una trampa!  
\- Vaya, el chico nos ha salido inteligente. – Dijo uno de los splicers, amenazante. Wilkins se echó a reír. – Y habéis caído en ella como niños pequeños.  
\- Nunca dijimos que tuviéramos una batisfera, al menos no una operativa. – Dijo. – El cabrón de Fontaine ya se hizo cargo de ello. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad, chico?  
\- ¿De qué está hablando? – Roy lo miró, incrédulo.  
\- No te hagas el loco. – Replicó. – Fontaine es el único capaz de mandar a alguien a Pauper's Drop y volver tan rápido, en unas batisferas controladas genéticamente por Andrew Ryan.  
\- ¡Está loco! – Replicó Roy, sin poder creérselo. – Sólo queríamos irnos, no os hemos hecho nada. ¿Para qué eran los explosivos? Podríais habernos disparado nada más entrar, ¿Qué queréis de nosotros?

\- No seas tonto, Roy. Son splicers. – Dijo Ikana, suspirando y levantando la mano que la unía con la Little Sister. - ¿Qué van a querer?  
\- Un regalito de Fontaine, que los conectó al sistema de arranque cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas. Quería impedir que nadie lo traicionase, pero nunca imaginamos que nos habría podido venir tan bien. Habríamos hecho estallar la batisfera con vosotros dentro y nos habríamos librado de dos malditos espías. Ni plásmidos, ni Big Daddies, ni líos. Y la peque, que habría superado el suceso, estaría ahí, libre para nosotros con todo su ADAM. – Dijo otro de los splicers, cuya mano temblaba sobre la palanca de la bomba. – Ni el Big Daddy podría ayudarla aquí.  
\- Estáis locos. – Se reafirmó Roy. – El vínculo de una pequeña con su protector es irrompible.  
\- Eso pensábamos, hasta que aparecisteis vosotros, con vuestra parejita amaestrada. Mírala, el grandullón confía tanto en vosotros que os ha dejado la custodia de su monstruito. Pensábamos usar una explosión y luego limitarnos a recoger el ADAM... – Se acercó a la pequeña. – Pero ahora tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua usanza.  
\- Ven con nosotros, peque… Nosotros te cuidaremos bien, cuidaremos bien de ese ADAM de tu barriguita…  
\- ¡Atrás! – Gritó Ikana, apuntándolo con su arma y dando un tirón de la pequeña. – ¡Si os acercáis os dispararé!  
\- ¿Sí? – Se echó a reír otro. - ¿A cuál de todos? ¿A cuál de todas las granadas? A cuál de todos los explosivos?  
\- Me… Me beberé todo el ADAM. – Replicó ella, intentando pensar en algo. – La abriré yo misma y os arrebataré el ADAM delante de vuestras narices.  
\- Y luego nos derrotarás a todos antes de que te saquemos el ADAM a ti, ¿no es así?

\- Ikana… - Roy no parecía muy convencido. – Ikana, no merece la pena.  
\- No, Roy. – Ella no lo miró. – No pienso entregársela sin más.  
\- No puedes protegerla. – Replicó el ingeniero. – No de todos ellos.  
Los splicers habían empezado a apuntarlos con sus propias armas de fuego. – Vaya, vaya, al final el pequeño espía de Ryan sí que tenía algo de sesera… - Se mofó uno. – Entregadnos a la pequeña y tendréis una muerte rápida e indolora. – Se burló.  
\- Roy… - Ella tragó saliva. ¿Allí era donde acababa todo? No, no podía permitirlo. No pensaba permitirlo. - ¿Confías en mí?

Pero, antes de que se pudiera lanzar al agua para protegeros, los splicers con arma de fuego abrieron fuego. Lo único que pudo hacer la joven Diamond fue interponerse ante la Little Sister, escudándola con su cuerpo y recibiendo ella los disparos.  
\- ¡No! – Gritó Roy, al verla caer de rodillas. La pequeña se la quedó mirando sin decir nada. - ¡Ikana!  
\- Sobreviviré… - Gimió ella, sangrando. – Sólo me… me han rozado.  
\- Somos comerciantes. – Dijo uno de los contrabandistas. – No nos gusta dañar la mercancía.  
\- Los próximos que dispararemos no serán de advertencia. – Añadió otro.  
\- La niña. Ahora.  
\- ¡Está bien! Pero no disparéis. – Replicó Roy, molesto. ¡No! Ikana trató de impedírselo, pero estaba sangrando. La fuerza se le iba por las heridas. No podía hacer mucho, al menos no mientras el ADAM no actuase. – Está bien, maldita sea. Lleváosla si queréis. Hay más Little Sisters, pero no hay más como ella. – La tomó de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse. Ikana apartó la mano. Idiota interesado, pensó.  
El ingeniero miró a la pequeña, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Está bien, Alice. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella había confiado en ellos. El maldito Big Daddy había confiado en ellos. ¿Eres un hombre, o un esclavo?, le había preguntado Roy. El Big Daddy había confiado en ellos. Había elegido. Pero al parecer, para Roy ser un hombre implicaba entregar a los tuyos, implicaba vender a quien deberías proteger.  
\- ¡Bien hecho, chico! – Gritó uno de los splicers, acercándose a la pequeña. – Ven aquí, mocosa… ¡Ahora eres nuestra!  
\- La agarró del brazo, y cuando Ikana la miró, la pequeña forcejeó. - ¡Venga, no te resistas!  
\- Alice… - La llamó una última vez Roy, sujetando a la sangrante Diamond. – ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡SEÑOR POMPAS‼ - El aullido de la Little Sister, llamando a su padre, tomó por sorpresa a los splicers, que se taparon los oídos.  
\- ¡Maldita cría del demonio! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras criatura! ¡Tu papá no puede ayudarte ahora! ¡Aquí estás sola! – Dijo uno, mientras se oían, a lo lejos, los ruidos del Big Daddy peleándose con la pared de la pescadería. Pero Roy sabía que no era así. Tal vez un Rosie, habituado al combate a distancia, no podría. Pero un Bunker… Oh, un Bunker, especialmente ese Bunker, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Y, tras unos instantes, algo parecido a una explosión. Disparos, gritos. El redoble de las balas de la torreta automática al disparar. El chirrido al ser arrancada de sus goznes.  
\- ¿qué diablos…? – El suelo empezó a temblar, y los gritos se intensificaron. Algo grande, muy grande, bramaba iracundo. - ¡Es imposible!  
\- Saludad a Frank Fontaine de mi parte, capullos. – Replicó Roy.

Y entonces, desde la pasarela por la que habían bajado, que sobresalía de la pared a más de cinco metros de altura, saltó una bestia, una mole metálica, mezcla de hombre y máquina, aplastando a varios splicers con la puerta blindada de su brazo izquierdo y barriendo a otros tantos con la caja de biblias que había agarrado de camino allí.  
\- Big Daddy enfadado, ¡Big Daddy enfadado‼ - Gritó uno de los splicers, echándose atrás, antes de que el coloso le estampase el cajón de contrabando religioso en la cara, dejándolo seco.  
Y Roy ayudó al mastodonte furioso, empuñando su escopeta y volándole los sesos a cualquier idiota que se acercara lo suficiente como para apuntarle sin fallar.  
\- ¡Atrás! – Gritó Peach Wilkins, mientras el encolerizado Big Daddy masacraba a sus hombres. - ¡Poned tierra de por medio! – Pero no era posible. Aquella bestialidad, aquel monstruo, los embestía y aplastaba contra las paredes de roca, los arrojaba al agua donde Ikana los congelaba, los lanzaba contra sus compañeros…

Eventualmente, los contrabandistas, diezmados, consiguieron ponerlo a la defensiva descargando sus granadas sobre él, y Bunker tuvo que interponer su escudo para impedir que las explosiones alcanzaran a Ikana, Alice o Roy. - ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Gritó el último. – Ikana está herida, tenemos que salir de aquí! – Gritó. Los contrabandistas se estaban alejando del alcance del grandullón, subiendo por la pasarela, saliendo de su radio de acción. Y aún con la adrenalina palpitándole en los oídos, Roy cargó a Ikana y salió corriendo, en dirección a la puerta de sección más cercana, seguido por la pequeña mientras el Bunker los protegía por la retaguardia.

Y así fue como salieron de Neptune's Bounty, perseguidos por una salva de granadas, en dirección a Arcadia, y con Roy prometiéndose a sí mismo que, mientras aquel titán del escudo caminase sobre la tierra, nunca jamás le pondría un dedo encima a Alice.

* * *

El teniente suspiró, echando una calada. Uno de sus últimos paquetes de cigarrillos. Maldita sea… Los pobres diablos de Pauper's Drop a veces le daban algo, en agradecimiento, pero las provisiones de agradecimiento cada vez eran más escasas. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero al menos, pensó, al menos podría pasar lo que le quedaba haciendo lo que le gustaba.  
Mirando por el visor del rifle, se encontró con una vista inusual. Una estatua. Allí, en medio de la calle. Una figura humana hecha de yeso, en una posición más bien estrafalaria. Algo que antes no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y volvió a mirar. ¡Se había movido! Asombrado, giró la mirilla para enfocarla de nuevo. Allí estaba la estatua. Dos metros más cerca, y en otra posición. - ¿Qué diablos…? – Se pasó la mano por la barba rala y volvió a mirar.

Se echó atrás, tosiendo. Más cerca. Más cerca, y con dos ganchos de acero en las manos. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Demasiado cerca para el rifle, se dijo, y, abriendo la ventanilla, sacó el revólver cargado, su viejo quitapenas capaz de tumbar a un jabalí de dos disparos.  
Pero ya no se encontró con la inquietante estatua, sino que, ante él estaba una joven, de piel morena, ropas de color anaranjado, a juego con su cabello, y una elegancia de pose que no se veía nunca por Pauper's Drop.

\- Hola, teniente. – Sonrió la mujer.  
\- Star. – La reconoció él. – Shooting Star. – Una bailarina de Fort Frolic, o eso le parecía recordar. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí?  
\- Al parecer, ahora el señor Cohen está interesado por las historias inspiradoras. – Ella encogió sus delicados hombros cuando se lo preguntó. – Historias sobre enamorados, sobre heroínas que desafían al destino. Es un tema que me apasiona, a decir verdad. – Se envolvió en su pañuelo caro, también de color cálido. – El teniente no bajó el arma.  
\- Y supongo que tú eres la protagonista… ¿No es así, Star?  
\- No me hagas reír. – Replicó ella. – Yo sólo soy su cronista. La joven Diamond, ese delicioso pajarito que revolotea aquí y allá desafiando todo lo que Rapture representa. Una historia digna de ser contada, ¿no crees?  
\- Ya no están aquí. – Atajó el viejo. – Si los buscas, no sé dónde coño están.  
\- Claro que sé dónde están. – La joven lanzó una risa cantarina en medio de la calle vacía. – Están en el punto de mira de nuestra historia. Una historia que tu personaje, tu "viejo mentor con una versión cínica de la vida" ha contribuido a enriquecer.  
El viejo la observó, sin fiarse un pelo.  
\- El único problema, teniente, es que, para que tu papel en esta obra tenga toda la fuerza que pueda tener, debes estar muerto. No te preocupes… No es nada personal.

Y entonces fue cuando el teniente se dio cuenta. Star estaba frente a él, en la calle vacía. Sola. La estatua móvil de los ganchos había desaparecido, y, como si tuviera ojos en la nuca, sabía que estaba allí, tras él, en el techo de aquel portal. Preparado para un golpe letal  
La bailarina no dijo nada más, pero le mantuvo la mirada al viejo mientras éste era asesinado. La mirada del teniente cambió, emitió un gemido ahogado, y la sangre de su vientre no tardó en empapar la precaria trinchera que se había montado, al tiempo que la luz de sus ojos se apagaba para siempre.

\- En fin. – Dijo melancólicamente la joven, envolviéndose de nuevo en su paño anaranjado, preparándose para volver a irse. El splicer enyesado asomó la cabeza tras la trinchera. – Era un buen cliente. Siempre me invitaba a una copa tras el baile.  
Y, dejando aquellas palabras flotar en el aire como la última nota de una canción de despedida, la joven bailarina desapareció con un sonoro "Crack!", dejando una huella de brasas, y, ésta vez, de pétalos de rosa.


	5. Domina la Llama, domina la Niebla

Arcadia. El pulmón verde de Rapture. Roy inspiró, notando – o creyendo notar, al menos – el aire más puro allí. Por fin podía descansar, pensó, sentado en el banco. Atrás quedaban los sucios tratos con contrabandistas, con Peach Wilkins y sus pescaderos, que habían intentado matarlos por la Little Sister. La huida había sido frenética, con Roy cargando a una malherida Ikana, y el Big Daddy por la retaguardia, protegiéndolos de una lluvia de bombas de splicer. Casi ni se habían enterado de que habían salido de Neptune's Bounty hasta que se había visto junto al primer árbol.

Construido por los ingenieros botánicos de Ryan, Rapture estaba diseñado no sólo para aportar el necesario oxígeno a la ciudad, sino también para obtener un poco de calma y sosiego a la ciudadanía de Rapture, liberándolos del opresivo ambiente submarino en el que se encontraban. Paseos que serpenteaban entre la vegetación, arroyos artificiales que proporcionaban un susurro tranquilizador, rincones ocultos muy populares entre las parejas… Aquel que se habían buscado, por ejemplo, era uno de ellos, en un área ciertamente boscosa, que tenía un camino que cruzaba hacia el Mercado de Productores (Un área donde se vendían productos de huerta de la propia Arcadia, como frutas, verduras, o miel). También había un porche, que les daba un poco de cobertura y recogimiento, y más importante aún, una torreta de granadas, que, una vez hackeada por Roy, se convirtió en su centinela más fiel.

Roy sonrió, acariciando la escopeta que descansaba junto a él, observando primero a la pequeña Alice columpiarse de la rama frente a ellos, y luego mirando al grandullón, sentado contra la pared. Nunca hubiera pensado que los Big Daddies durmieran, y tampoco estaba seguro de que aquel lo hiciera, pero…

\- ¿Roy? – Lo llamó Ikana, desde su regazo. Él la miró, con una sonrisa.  
\- Buenos días, bella durmiente. ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
\- He… He tenido un sueño muy raro… - Ella se frotó los ojos, levantándose. – Estaba en el Kashmir, cenando con… Con Bunker. – Miró al Big Daddy, que seguía casi inerte junto a ellos. – Y luego chocábamos las copas y todo explotaba…  
Roy se echó a reír. No había sido con Bunker, sino con él, y no había sido el día de fin de año. Había sido el 31. – Hasta recuerdo que te quejaste porque yo no tenía ropa lo suficientemente formal. – Le dijo.  
\- Oh, cállate. – Se sonrió ella. – Era un sueño, tonto. ¿Te has puesto celoso de un Big Daddy? También soñé con mi jefa, por cierto.  
\- Uf… - Se lamentó él. – Eso sí que espero que no me pase.  
\- Tampoco es tan fea... - Bromeó ella, estirándose. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?  
\- Unas horas. - Replicó Roy. - Cuando le dije al grandullón que teníamos que descansar, no le gustó, pero tú estabas herida... Y ahí hay un terminal de salud. - Dijo apuntando a la pared, donde la pequeña placa brillaba con una cruz roja. - Benditos estimuladores de mitosis...  
\- Sí, y que lo digas. - Diamond se irguió, levantándose. Al verla, Alice bajó al suelo y corrió para saludarla, con su elocuente mirada silenciosa y una flor silvestre en la mano. Ikana sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza... Pero recordando los sucesos de antes de su sueño. Disparos, contrabandistas que buscaban una Little Sister... No podían quedarse allí. La gente como ella atraía los splicers. Se volvió hacia Roy, con la mano aún sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. - ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Era una situación complicada, eso era innegable: No sólo acababan de huir de una pandilla de mutantes violentos, sino que esos mismos mutantes los habían atraído con un acceso a la superficie. Un acceso que no existía. El revés de Diamond al ver la batisfera truncada, inutilizada, volvieron a atenazar su pecho. Su esperanza de salvación, desaparecida. Su camino a la libertad, convertido en una cuadrilla de asesinos. Tal vez el teniente tenía razón; tal vez, en el fondo, estaban atrapados.  
\- Me niego a pensar así. - Replicó Roy. - Me niego a pensar que no hay salida.  
\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer, Roy? - Replicó ella, sin esperanza. - Lo único remotamente posible sería meternos de lleno en medio de la guerra para hablar con Andrew Ryan, y...  
\- Andrew Ryan no es idiota. No está en la guerra en sí misma, está a salvo, en Hephaestus, su centro de mando...  
\- Es lo mismo, Roy. - Suspiró ella. - Nuestra única esperanza de salir de aquí pasa por hablar con el líder de un bando de la guerra civil, el hombre más solicitado de Rapture, y convencerlo para que nos de su firma para hacer algo que ha prohibido expresamente hacer. No es un gran plan.  
Las tripas de Ikana la interrumpieron, sonando con ganas. Alice, que se había puesto a jugar con la mano de Bunker, se las quedó mirando como si hubieran sido un monstruo.- ¿Sabes qué? - Dijo Roy. - Tienen razón. Si tenemos que pensar un plan, más nos vale hacerlo con el estómago lleno. Y da la casualidad que estamos en la mejor zona de Rapture para hacernos con algo para llevar a la boca.

\- ¿El Mercado de Productores? - Ikana arqueó una ceja. - ¿De verdad crees que seguirá abierto después de los disturbios?  
\- No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que, en esa dirección, hay una granja apícola. - Indicó Roy, señalando con la mano. - Y que las abejas de Rapture no se dejan dominar por los splicers tan fácilmente. La comida del mercado posiblemente no sea muy saludable, pero si algo sé de la miel, es que nos e estropea Así que, peque, - miró a Alice. - ¿Te importaría despertar a tu papá?

Alice asintió, y, dando un saltito, se subió al hombro del grandullón, escalando hasta alcanzar la rueda de regulación del tanque de oxígeno del Big Daddy, girándola para cambiar la respiración de su papá. - Miel... - Murmuraba la pequeña, mientras movía la rueda. - Hay miel... - Con una sacudida, las ventanillas de su escafandra se iluminaron de nuevo, y el coloso se desperezó, apoyándose en la puerta que usaba de escudo para levantarse.  
Y se pusieron en marcha, aunque la seguridad de la torreta lanzagranadas hacía que sintiesen abandonar aquel puesto.

Al contrario que lugares como la Plaza Apollo, donde los enfrentamientos entre las fuerzas de Atlas y las de Ryan eran constantes, los parques de Arcadia permanecían relativamente calmados.  
\- Una tranquilidad engañosa. - Los previno Diamond. - Si apenas queda gente aquí, es porque todos salieron huyendo cuando todo empezó. Si todo sigue tan tranquilo, se debe a la presencia de los Saturninos.  
Cuando Ryan prohibió las religiones en Rapture, se refería principalmente a las religiones como estructura y origen de Parásitos. Religiones que podían amenazar el liderazgo del mercado en su ciudad, y arrebatarle su utopía capitalista.  
Pero, al margen de biblias y crucifijos de contrabando, en Rapture también habían proliferado las religiones, los cultos y sectas. Estaba, por ejemplo, la Familia, que seguía las enseñanzas colectivistas de Sofía Lamb, que esperaba, atrincherada en su territorio, a que Ryan y Atlas, sus principales enemigos, se abatiesen mutuamente. Y estaban los Saturninos. Surgidos con la escalada armamentística de los plásmidos, habían comenzado siendo una hermandad tipo universitario. Trastornados por el exceso de ADAM, se habían vuelto salvajes, organizando orgías de alcohol y violencia, venerando elementos de la naturaleza – el fuego o la niebla de sus plásmidos, por ejemplo – y marcando su territorio con símbolos astrológicos.

Otro grupo más, en definitiva, de mutantes asesinos, algo que había proliferado en Rapture en los últimos meses. El problema eran los plásmidos. A diferencia de los matones de antes, los Saturninos no eran tontos, y sabían combinarlos para emboscar a cualquier incauto que cometiera el error de entrar en sus dominios. Mimetizándose con el ambiente, rodeaban a su víctima, y luego aparecían por sorpresa, lanzando sendos proyectiles ígneos para después escabullirse de nuevo dejando una nube de humo para ocultar su huida.  
Eran unos enemigos esquivos, que conocían el terreno y luchaban con tácticas de guerrilla, hostigándolos y atacándolos por la espalda, pero Roy y los suyos tampoco eran idiotas, y desde que hubieran comenzado su viaje, ya habían pasado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para complementar sus habilidades.

Bunker, por ejemplo, era un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque era tremendamente efectivo con sus embestidas, los Saturninos ya no estaban allí para cuando llegaba. Por tanto, lo que más brillaba allí de él eran sus habilidades como defensor, interponiendo el escudo en la trayectoria de los proyectiles y haciéndolos rebotar. La señorita Diamond, cuyos reflejos estaban potenciados por los tónicos genéticos de ADAM, se encargaba de liderar la ofensiva, ya que era capaz de verlos salir de la espesura, y, con las espaldas guardadas por el Big Daddy, lanzaba un rayo gélido tras otro, congelando a sus enemigos y dándole a Roy la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ellos de un escopetazo.  
Hubo un momento en el que los acorraló una banda especialmente numerosa, cuando entraron en el Jardín de Productores. Los splicers los rodearon, parapetándose detrás de las barras de los puestos, abandonados tiempo atrás, o algunos desde pasarelas elevadas, fuera de su alcance. Allí, el Big Daddy tuvo que esforzarse más para evitar que sus amigos sufrieran daños importantes, y el mono que llevaba Roy terminó chamuscado.  
Fuera de rango ante el hielo de Ikana, los splicers eran demasiado rápidos, y sus ataques demasiado fugaces, despistándolos con el humo. "Domina el Fuego, Domina la Niebla" esos eran sus cánticos. - Malditos sectarios... - Maldijo Ikana, entre dientes, pero no se esperaba la respuesta que recibió.

\- Son ángeles. - Era Alice, subida a la espalda de Bunker, agarrada del tanque de oxígeno del grandullón y protegiéndolo. - Futuros ángeles... Sus tripitas brillan cuando corren.  
\- ¿Qué? - Ikana se volvió hacia ella, apartándose justo a tiempo para evitar una bola de fuego. - ¿Cuando corren?  
\- ¡Puede verlos, Ikana! - Replicó Roy. - ¡Las Little Sister pueden ver el ADAM! ¡Y cuando desaparecen, éste está más activo!  
\- ¡Bien, hecho, Alice! - Se volvió hacia ella Diamond. Había tenido una idea. - ¿Crees que podrías señalar a los ángeles que corren?  
Por fin, Alice estaba preparada para aportar en el trabajo en equipo: Su sentido de Little Sister le daba una habilidad innata para rastrear el ADAM, y con su guía, fue mucho más sencillo para los dos tiradores volver las tornas a la refriega. Donde Alice ponía el dedo, Ikana ponía la bala. Cuando alguno de ellos aparecía más cerca, cometiendo el error de tratar de disparar a bocajarro, era recibido por las balas de la escopeta de Roy.  
Los Saturninos, que no eran tontos, se dieron cuenta del papel que la pequeña estaba jugando en su masacrado, pero aunque trataron de enfocarse en ella, de disparar desde lejos o acercarse para separarla del resto, la presencia del Big Daddy era una medida disuasoria, protectora y destructora de todas las amenazas para la pequeña.

Con ese empujón táctico lograron abandonar el bloqueo y seguir caminando entre puestos. Siendo un mercado de productores como era, había comida, pero en su mayoría ya estaba estropeada, o era tan pequeña que no merecía la pena detenerse y malgastar valiosas municiones por ella. El hecho de que un culto pagano de splicers salvajes los estuviera persiguiendo también ayudaba a sus decisiones.  
Además, cada vez que se separaban de su ruta, la pequeña, que seguía a lomos de Bunker, repetía una y otra vez "¡Miel, miel!", haciendo que el grandullón continuase su camino y tanto Diamond como Roy se viesen arrastrados con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de toda la reprogramación, el ADAM y la terapia génica, la Little Sister no dejaba de ser una pequeña, con los mismos gustos que cualquiera. Y, ya que al parecer la promesa del dulce la había llevado a ayudarles en batalla, los dos consideraron por acuerdo tácito que se había ganado el premio.

Así que continuaron su camino, en dirección hacia la miel, adentrándose por un pasadizo de comunicación, con paredes acristaladas por las que podían ver el mar. El camino se bifurcaba, entre el Colmenar Ala de Plata y la Vinacoteca Worley, y entre ellos había un bidón de aceinte con parte del contenido encharcando el corredor.  
Uno de los splicers lanzó un proyectil, incendiando el aceite, pero Ikana ni siquiera se detuvo, creando una capa de hielo y dejando clara la capacidad superior de su plásmido contra el del splicer.

Y, finalmente, la puerta del Apiario se cerró tras ellos, y Roy disparó un dardo pirateador a la puerta, cerrándola de golpe.  
\- Por fin. - Dijo el ingeniero, jadeando. - Menuda carrera. No quiero ni imaginar cómo estás tú. - Le dijo al Big Daddy.  
Se volvieron, observando la sala. Con un Jardín de las Recolectoras a un lado y un Banco Genético al otro, estaba dispuesta a la manera de una tienda, con un mostrador y varios tarros de miel apilados en un extremo, a modo de muestra. Tras una puerta, en la trastienda, podía oírse el zumbido de la colmena.  
\- Por fin. - Sonrió Ikana, algo más fresca que Roy. - El apiario. Miel.  
\- ¡Miel! - Celebró Alice, y se subió al mostrador, impulsándose con los antebrazos y mirando la miel con sus ojitos brillantes.  
\- Ten cuidado. - La reprendió la rubia. - Si te resbalas, te harás daño en la mandíbula.  
\- ¿Daño, Ikana? - Roy arqueó una ceja, apelando a la condición de la Little Sister. Ikana arqueó los ojos. Ambos sabían que había sido un reflejo.  
\- Mira, mira. - Señaló la pequeña, aún sobre el mostrador, pero su brazo no estaba estirado hacia la sustancia dorada, sino al otro lado del mostrador, que examinaban sus ojos dorados.

Al parecer, la miel la había vuelto habladora, y eso que no había hecho más que probarla. Pero Ikana y Roy no se quejaron, y siguieron su consejo, esperando ver más miel al otro lado que atrajera su atención... Pero no fue miel lo que vieron, precisamente.  
Era un cadáver. Decir esto en Rapture es como decir que hay nubes en el cielo, pero a diferencia del resto, éste estaba deforme. No deforme como un cuerpo de splicer, con mutaciones y tumores... Aquella mujer estaba hinchada, llena de bultos, como si la hubieran conectado a un hinchador de balones. - ¿Quién... Qué diablos es eso? - Farfulló Roy, tratando de comprender.

\- "Eso", querido, es la señorita Tasha Denu. - Los sorprendió una voz. - Anterior dueña y señora del Colmenar. Hasta que sus trabajadoras decidieron manifestarse en su contra. Ha quedado favorecida, si me lo preguntáis.  
Sobresaltados, se volvieron hacia la que había hablado, que estaba apoyada junto al Jardín de las Recolectoras. Era una mujer, de piel tostada (¿Oriente Medio?) y ojos rojizos, que les sonreía, envuelta en telas de color dorado y anaranjado, que acentuaban unas curvas que hacían pensar en que se dedicaba al espectáculo. Roy, que no sabía que pensar, arqueó una ceja, confuso. - ¿Quién diablos...?

\- Star. - La saludó Diamond, tan fríamente como fue capaz. - ¿Qué narices haces aquí?  
\- Espera, espera, ¿Os conocéis? - La miró Roy.  
\- ¿Que si nos conocemos? - La desconocida de piel tostada arqueó una ceja, divertida.  
\- Shooting Star. - La presentó Ikana, con la mirada fija en ella. - No es más que una cabaretera en el Jardín de Eva, en Fort Frolic, y agente personal de Sander Cohen.  
\- Querida Diamant... - Suspiró Star, moviéndose hacia el mostrador. - Me duele que después de tanto tiempo, sólo te sepas referir a mí como "cabaretera". - Pasó la mano por los tarros de miel según pasaba junto a la puerta de la trastienda, frente a ellos. - Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, después de todo lo que hemos hecho el señor Cohen y yo... ¿Quién era tu compañera, antes de que me abandonases para perseguir cerebritos?

\- Confié en ti, Star, cuando estaba perdida y necesitaba ayuda, me apoyé en ti. ¿Y cómo me lo agradeciste? ¡Manipulándome para que me enganchara al ADAM!  
\- Claro, ahora actúa como si no hubieras sido tú misma la que quiso probarlo. - Star se echó a reír, apoyada en la pared. - Yo sólo que fueras mi compañera, Ikana. La Betty para mi Veronica, el hielo para mi fuego. Eramos arte, cielo... - Roy las miraba alternativamente, sin estar seguro de captar lo que había ocurrido realmente entre las dos. Sin saber realmente cuánto de lo que decía Star era verdad, y cuál era pura actuación. Lo que sí sabía, al menos, era que era ella la que había iniciado a Ikana en el consumo de ADAM.  
\- ¿Arte? - La agente Diamond, por su parte, estaba lívida. - ¡Tu sentido del arte es una basura, igual que el del maldito Cohen! ¡Si has venido a buscarme por orden suya, ya puedes volverte por donde has venido y decirle lo que pienso de su burdel gigante.

Pese a las duras palabras de Ikana, Star no sólo no se ofendió – cosa totalmente lógica y natural – sino que se echó a reír, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo con una llamita en su dedo pulgar. - ¿Basura? ¿Burdel? Querida, no te negaré que el sentido artístico del señor Cohen es un poco retorcido, pero no puedes decir que el mío no es divertido. Sobre todo aquí, en Arcadia.- Estiró los brazos morenos a los lados, como mostrando algo. Pero cuando se quedó sin respuesta, con Roy y el Big Daddy mirándose sin entender e Ikana matándola con los ojos, pareció decepcionarse.  
\- Venga, ¿En serio? ¿Nada? Y luego soy yo la que carece de sentido artístico. - Se encogió de hombros. - Fue algo que me hizo mucha ilusión en su momento. Fue extremadamente divertido en su momento, aunque, en retrospectiva, no fue muy difícil. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día son tan influenciables... Sólo tienes que excitarlos un poco, y surgen con la más creativa de las soluciones. - Hizo un gesto con la mano, de algo explotando. - Venga, Kanna, ¿En serio sigue sin sonarte de nada? "Domina el Fuego, Domina la Niebla"... - Oh, no. Roy ya sabía dónde había oído aquello, y a quién había visto recientemente usar las llamas. La mujer chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que su mano estallase en llamas. - Yo soy el Fuego, Ikana... Y ésta, es la niebla.

Y, abriendo la puerta a los panales, intensificó el fuego de su mano y llenó la habitación de humo. - ¡Nos vemos en Fort Frolic! - Se despidió, entre risotadas, dejando un "¡Crack!" y una nube de brasas, además de la habitación de abejas llena de humo. Y todo el mundo sabe qué pasa cuando el fuego se acerca a una colmena de abejas. Que éstas salen, refugiándose en el exterior. Y, cuando éstas no son simplemente abejas melíferas sino las salvajes abejas recombinadas con ADAM de Rapture... Entonces, nuestros héroes están en problemas.


	6. ¡El espectáculo debe continuar!

Roy miró a Ikana, que le devolvió una mirada elocuente.  
\- Es una trampa. – Estableció ella, algo que ya todos sabían. Incluso la Little Sister, si fuera más habladora, les diría que había algo sospechoso en ese cartel. "Fort Frolic", rezaba el cartel. "¡El lugar donde todos tus deseos se harán realidad! Ya sean una dosis de Adam, un plásmido exclusivo o una llave genética del fundador de Rapture Andrew Ryan, todo está a tu alcance!"  
¿Qué era lo que más cantaba del cartel? ¿La obvia mención de la llave genética de Andrew Ryan, que necesitaban para salir de allí, o que estuviera añadida con rotulador negro sobre el cartel?  
Era una trampa. Y una bastante obvia, la verdad. Star, la conocida de Ikana, debía de haberlo hecho así, pensando en atraerlos hacia su territorio y el de su maestro, que, según Diamond, tenía una fijación especial por la gente… Y por verlos jugar a su son.  
\- Star es una de sus discípulas. – Les había explicado. – Y, si vamos allí, nos estaremos metiendo directamente en la boca del lobo.

Y por eso nadie había considerado seriamente acercarse siquiera al complejo de ocio de Rapture, y, en cambio, pretendían colarse en Hephaestus, el sistema de alimentación de Rapture donde se hallaba Andrew Ryan. Pero cuando entraron en la cabina se dieron cuenta de otro desagradable detalle: Star ya lo había previsto.  
El panel de selección de destino de la batisfera estaba seriamente dañado, y lo mismo ocurría con su combustible, insuficiente para llegar a Hephaestus. El único lugar, ya fuera por combustible o por dirección del panel de control, era Fort Frolic.  
\- Es una mala idea. – Insistió, terca, Diamond. – Esos dos son traicioneros, quién sabe lo que nos tendrán preparado.  
\- Es la única opción que tenemos. – Replicó Roy. – Estamos aislados aquí. ¿Qué quieres, volver a atravesar Arcadia, a merced de Saturninos y otros locos? ¿Quieres volver a pasar por la guarida de los contrabandistas?  
El Big Daddy gruñó, expresando su disconformidad. Todos ellos representaban malos recuerdos para él, al igual que para su pequeña. Se sentó pesadamente en la batisfera, haciéndola balancearse, y Alice, la Little Sister, hizo lo mismo en su regazo.  
\- No digo que entremos siquiera en Fort Frolic, ¿Vale? – Accedió Roy. – Eso es obviamente una mala idea. Pero en su estación hay más de un hangar. Y desde allí podremos ir a Hephaestus.  
Sólo por la galería de tiendas del metro de Fort Frolic. Ikana lo sabía, había estado allí muchas veces. Unos metros, un ángulo recto. Suspiró. No podía evitar pensar que no era buena idea. Pero no tenían opción, Roy estaba en lo cierto. Lo único que podían hacer era meterle al lobo la mano en la boca y prepararse para el mordisco.

Cuando salieron del hangar de la batisfera, planeaban ir sin llamar la atención, con discreción – La máxima posible teniendo en cuenta al Big Daddy – pero no fue posible, ya que, en cuanto pisaron Fort, Frolic, notaron un foco que los cegaba desde el techo.  
\- ¡Y aquí están nuestros héroes! – Anunció una voz de hombre, por megafonía, haciendo que la gente que ya había allí los mirase, todos tras máscaras de tipo carnaval. – En su misión desafiando al destino, el grupo de adentra en Fort Frolic, la casa de la diversión y de las recompensas. Han oído que hay algo valioso allí, algo que sus corazones anhelan, pues es la llave para huir de tan aciaga ciudad: La llave genética de Andrew Ryan.  
Ikana y Roy se miraron, y ella alzó la voz. - ¡Mentira! – Replicó, mientras caminaban entre gente que los miraba entre murmullos. – Sólo queremos irnos de aquí. Así que si creéis que vamos a detenernos…

Por fortuna, ellos no parecían ser más que espectadores, y no hicieron ningún intento de atacarlos, o de echarle mano a la Little Sister. Pero cuando se acercaron al otro hangar de la batisfera, la puerta metálica cayó de golpe, encerrándolos allí.  
\- Buscando el premio anhelado, - continuó la voz. – nuestro heroico grupo se adentró en Fort Frolic preguntándose si aquella vez sería como el resto. Si la violencia que triunfaba en Rapture los había seguido hasta allí. Y, sin bajar la guardia, se adentraron en el complejo, en dirección a la Plaza Poseidon, en busca de la llave genética. ¡Sander Cohen, tiembla! ¡Ikana Diamond se acerca, y por su mirada, no se detendrá ante nada para obtener la llave genética de Ryan!  
La mencionada miró a Roy, con los ojos entrecerrados. – "No hay siquiera que entrar en Fort Frolic", ¿No es así? – Le tiró una pulla. Una trampa, una maldita trampa. No podían decir que no les había avisado.  
Pero también era cierto que, aunque aquello cada vez oliera peor, y aunque fuera cierto que Sander Cohen y Star estaban jugando con ellos vilmente, al menos seguían enteros, y nadie había intentado matarlos como había ocurrido en el resto de áreas. Tal vez, si jugaran a su juego, dijo Roy, pudieran salir de allí pronto. Sander Cohen era famoso por estar ido de la cabeza, pero también lo era por favorecer a la gente que lo favorecía. – Quién sabe, si hacemos lo que dice… - Dijo Roy. – Cohen es famoso por ser magnánimo con los que le favorecen.  
\- Es famoso por su retorcido sentido del arte. – Replicó Ikana. – Y ahora mismo estamos en una de sus obras.  
Pero por mucho que le fastidiara, no podía hacer otra cosa. Las puertas de Fort Frolic, pagadas a base de espectáculos y tragaperras, eran de las más seguras de Rapture, rivalizando con la escotilla que portaba Bunker, y tratar de romperla era inútil.

En comparación con las otras áreas de Rapture, ruinosas y destrozadas por los disturbios, Fort Frolic seguía en un estado relativamente bueno, conservando su antiguo esplendor. Ikana y Roy aún recordaron el principio de aquella aventura, cuando ella lo esperaba en el jardín de Eve, tomando algo en una de aquellas lujosas fiestas. Parecía haber sido hacía una eternidad, en vez de unas pocas horas. Pero la locura de Cohen parecía haber avanzado tanto como su aventura, y al entrar en el Atrio principal, se encontraron con una estatua de yeso, un pobre splicer que no le había caído bien a Cohen, forzado ahora a recibir a los huéspedes de Fort Frolic para siempre.  
Empuñaron las armas, vigilando a los splicers a su alrededor, observándolos tras sus máscaras venecianas. – Casi como esperando la guerra, la violencia que impera en toda Rapture. En su corazón, la señorita Diamond anhela aquella vida lujosa. El neón, los flashes… Las obras en Fleet Hall, los bailes en Eve's Garden. – No, Ikana no echaba de menos nada de eso. Lo que echaba de menos era la luz del sol. – Cree, quiere creer que aquel lugar es distinto. – Comenzaron a avanzar, viendo que los splicers se limitaban a mirarlos con curiosidad, sin tratar de atacarlos. – Pero se equivoca. Porque, nada más poner un pie en Fort Frolic, nuestro desafortunado grupo de héroes se encuentra en el foco de los acontecimientos.

Y, muy apropiadamente, varios focos los cegaron, desde el techo, y, en algún lugar del hall de Fort Frolic Star lanzó una risita, disparándoles sendos proyectiles ígneos que Bunker se dispuso a detener.  
\- ¡Oh, no! – Gritó la voz, acompañando el clima del momento. - ¡La malvada Shooting Star, el arma favorita de Cohen, pone en jaque a nuestros héroes, que se ven obligados a adoptar una posición defensiva! Y no sólo eso: Los problemas se multiplican, sobre todo cuando nuestros héroes miran tras ellos, y se dan cuenta de que su grupo se ha visto diezmado.  
Con un nudo en el estómago, Ikana hizo lo que decía la voz, al igual que Bunker, y se dieron cuenta de que tenían razón. - ¡Los splicers los han emboscado! – Dijo la voz. - ¡Los han engañado, y han atrapado a la pequeña Alice para sacarle el ADAM! Al intentar detenerla, Roy el heróico técnico de Hephaestus, también cayó en sus manos, y aunque no tiene ADAM, los malvados splicers, bajo el mando de Shooting Star, han decidido usarlo en sus sangrientos espectáculos! ¡Rápido héroes! – Los apremió. - ¡A Fleet Hall! ¡Si os dais prisa, tal vez aún logréis salvar a vuestros amigos!

No obstante, la puerta de Fleet Hall permanecía cerrada cuando llegaron Ikana y un enfurecido Bunker. No era una puerta blindada, así que no les tomó ni cinco segundos romperla, pero al hacerlo, Diamond se fijó en uno de los carteles que había más allá, anunciando una boda en Eve's Garden... En la cual, había una Little Sister como novia... Y también como banquete.  
\- ¡El drama se intensifica! - Continuó la voz, claramente divertida. - Los splicers se han dispersado, dividiendo a las víctimas y organizando macabras torturas. Y nuestros héroes, contra las cuerdas, se ven obligados a tomar una decisión. ¿Escogerán al ingeniero...? - Un grito se oyó en el interior de Fleet Hall. - ¿...O a la pequeña? - Añadió, acompañado de una melodía nupcial. - La vida de nuestros amigos, y su misión, están en juego.  
Maldita sea... Tenían que entrar allí, y sacar a Roy cuanto antes. Sabía que no sería tan sencillo, que se la estaba jugando, pero... Al dar un paso al interior de Fleet Hall, en busca del teatro, notó el guante de Bunker agarrándolo de la muñeca, gruñendo e indicando con su escudo el cartel de la Little Sister.

\- ¡Van a matarlo, Bunker! - Replicó ella. - ¡Lo sacaremos de allí e iremos a por Alice! ¡Te lo prometo! - Sabía que no podían separarse. No debían separarse, porque, de alguna manera, era consciente de que era precisamente lo que esperaba Star que ocurriera. Se separarían, y ella los acorralaría y mataría uno a uno. Además, el Big Daddy no sabía dónde estaba Eve's Garden. - Ella puede regenerarse, Bunker... Pero si quieres que salga de Rapture, necesitamos a Roy.  
El coloso gruñó con las luces parpadeando en color anaranjado. - Puedes obedecer a tus instintos y caer en su trampa... - Dijo Ikana. - O puedes acompañarme y desafiar sus órdenes.  
\- Pero, por desgracia, una grieta en sus metas divide a nuestros amigos... - Anunció la voz del narrador. - Las diferencias insalvables entre la líder del grupo y el Big Daddy se hacen palpables, y la discusión no tarda en acalorarse. - Ikana miró a su alrededor. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. - Hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Finalmente, se produjo el predestinado enfrentamiento.

Tras ellos cayó un splicer araña, cubierto de yeso, con una esfera en la mano. Una esfera que lanzaba rojizos destellos, a rebosar de feromonas. Un plásmido Enfurecer.  
\- No... - El plásmido empapó la escafandra de Bunker, que, ante la influencia del plásmido enfurecedor, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, luchando contra la ira que lo estaba impregnando. - No, Bunker. - Trató de ayudarlo, mientras la voz del maldito cabrón que narraba sus desgracias anunciaba el inminente combate, animando a los espectadores a apostar por el blindaje del Big Daddy o por la agilidad de Ikana. - Puedes más que ésto, grandullón. - Le dijo ella a su amigo. - Tú puedes más, lo sé, los dos lo sabemos. - Los bramidos de Bunker, que temblaba, agarrando la escafandra, no eran nada alentadores. - ¡Eres un hombre, Bunker, no un monstruo! Piensa en Alice... ¡Piensa en tu hija!  
Y eso fue lo último que llegó a decirle, porque, acto seguido, el coloso le arreó un revés con la mano, lanzándola de espaldas contra la pared, levantándose y bramando, con la escafandra destellando en un rojo colérico. Ikana se recompuso, junto a la pared, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el grandullón golpeó el suelo con el escudo, aturdiéndola con el seísmo.  
Cuando la embistió, la joven apenas tuvo tiempo para apartarse de su trayectoria, rodando sobre el suelo y apartándose de su lado. Lanzó un golpe con la palanca, pero chocó contra el escudo de Bunker, que trató de golpearla con éste una y otra vez, aunque Ikana era más rápida y pudo esquivarlo. No podía quedarse allí. No podía permitir que Star hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Un combate a muerte, una lucha entre ellos mismos. Eso es lo que quería. Quería arrebatarle todo. Seguramente cuando terminase con Bunker, tanto Roy como la pequeña ya no tuvieran salvación. Ella quedaría sola, rota, y la discípula de Gohen se atribuiría la producción y dirección del mejor drama de Rapture.

Esquivó el escudo de Bunker, pero no se dio cuenta de que éste avanzaría, y la golpearía con el otro puño. La fuerza la derribó, con un dolor terrible en el pecho que probablemente habría sido peligroso de no tener ADAM para recomponer los daños internos.. Él levantó el escudo, para aplastarla con los cantos, pero Ikana no se lo permitió, sacando la pistola y disparándole para ganar tiempo. Como suponía, un arma de tan pequeño calibre apenas rascaba a un grandullón blindado, y ya había contado con ello:Sólo trataba de hacerlo perder inercia, de ganar tiempo. Y, más importante, de que abriera más las piernas, sobre todo para que ella esquivase su golpe apisonador rodando a su espalda entre sus pies. Utilizando la parte curva de la palanca, enganchó su pie y lo hizo caer de rodillas, apoyándose en el escudo.

Y cuando lo hizo, lanzó su plásmido gélido. Esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones. No quería matarlo, no quería hacerle daño. Pero no podía permitir que estuviera en su camino. No podía permitir que se interpusiera entre Roy y ella.  
Cuando el Big Daddy trató de voltearse, se dio cuenta de que la base de su escudo y parte de éste había sido pegado al suelo mediante el hielo que generaba Ikana, y mientras traba de arrancarlo, ella aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con sus pies. Quitándose uno de los guantes con la boca para mostrar sus manos, negras y quemadas por el frío, Ikana extendió los dedos, y desató todo su poder glacial sobre el Big Daddy.  
Y, entre bramidos de ira y de impotencia del gigante, que seguía forcejeando, Ikana lo cubrió de hielo de pies a cabeza, convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo. Y, cuando acabó, agarró fuerte la palanca y golpeó a un splicer que trataba de atacarla por la espalda y cayó inerte a sus pies.

\- ¡Insólito! - Gritó el narrador. - ¡De alguna manera, Ikana ha logrado sobreponerse a la furia del papá de metal y se ha alzado con la victoria! Ahora, ante un enemigo inmóvil, ante un traidor expuesto capaz de quemarlos a ella y a su amigo si con ello salvaba a la Little Sister, Ikana tuvo que enfrentarse a la decisión más difícil de todas, la que debería haber tomado desde el principio... Acallar, para siempre, a la furiosa e irracional criatura.  
Ikana miró su mano, negra y mutada por el terrible frío que controlaba, que aún aferraba la palanca llena de sangre. Si se lo propusiera... Con aquella capa de hielo, Bunker tenía para rato antes de descongelarse. Un buen rato para acabar con la amenaza que un Big Daddy podría suponer para la misión. Su furia cuando habían estado a punto de llevarse a Alice en Neptune's Bounty era una muestra clara. ¿Qué haría cuando se la llevasen de verdad? ¿Qué haría al final del viaje? Tanto ella como Roy sabían que arriesgaban mucho llevándoselo con ellos, ya que sólo necesitaba que la pequeña se sintiera insegura para entrar en cólera, destruyendo a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Lo único que impedía que les hiciera lo mismo a ellos, era que Alice de momento los toleraba.  
Pero, cuando no lo hiciera...

Eso era lo que les gustaría que pensara. Que dudase del Big Daddy, que se diera cuenta de que había sido un error. De que le arrease con la palanca hasta hacer añicos el bloque de hielo en el que se había convertido. Es lo que querían. Pero no es lo que iba a hacer.  
Porque Bunker no era sólo un protector. No era solo un perro guardián, programado para pegar a quien se acercara a la pequeña. Al aceptarlos en primer lugar, el coloso había aeptado que Alice estaba bien con ellos. Había aceptado que los separasen en Neptune's Bounty. Confiaba en ellos. No era sólo una "cosa", una criatura. Era el padre de Alice, y su cuidador. Y ni loca iba a renunciar a un apoyo tan importante como él.

Así que puso la mano negruzca sobre el hielo, notando su agradable frescor. - Lo siento. - Se disculpó. - Pero tengo que ir a por Roy. Descansa, amigo... Descansa, porque cuando salga por esa puerta, recuperaremos a tu hija.  
Y, colocándose de nuevo sus impecables guantes dorados, se dirigió al interior de Fleet Hall, siguiendo los gritos de Roy, dispuesta a acabar con aquello cuanto antes... Aunque fuera consciente de que, con toda probabilidad, no sería nada fácil recuperar a su amigo. Pero estaba determinada a lograrlo. Porque no eran sólo una serie de personas que quería salir de allí. Tras aquellos desafíos, eran algo más. Tras aquellas aventuras, eran un grupo.


	7. La acróbata

Dejando atrás al congelado Big Daddy, Ikana se adentró en la zona del teatro. Abandonada, o tal vez despejada por Shooting Star, estaba prácticamente vacía. Pasó por la zona de taquillas, recordando los buenos tiempos. Hacía apenas unos días, no más de una semana, cuando ella misma pasaba como clienta por ahí, cuando acompañaba a su amiga morena a las representaciones más punteras. Mientras Star cubría el rol de "apasionada y exótica", ella era más "fría y distante", un juego que ambas sabían que atrapaba bastantes clientes para Eve's Garden. Sí, era el hielo de su fuego. El dragón para su tigre, o tal vez al revés.

Por suerte, alguien llamó su atención en la zona del bar que había directamente anterior al teatro, bajo la cámara de seguridad, un hombre de traje y sombrero verdes, que se había situado tras el mostrador. - ¿Viene a ver la última representación? Dicen que es una auténtica explosión de arte. – Le dijo, como riéndose de un chiste que sólo él conocía. Levantando una botella de Merlot Arcadia, el vino del que habían visto la bodega en el área correspondiente, le ofreció. - ¿Un traguito para calmar los nervios?  
\- No tiene pinta de camarero… – Dijo Ikana, sin saber por qué. Había algo en él, en la limpieza de sus ropas, en la falta de mutaciones, que hacía que resultara terriblemente anacrónico. No era un hombre de Cohen. Eso era seguro. - ¿Quién es usted?  
\- Asumo que no quiere, entonces. - Se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un vaso. – ¿Qué quién soy? Sólo soy alguien que disfruta del buen teatro. Y, ahí atrás... Bueno, no voy a mentirle, agente Diamond, habitualmente no hay más que ego y autosatisfacción. Pero hoy… Creo que la obra que se estrena hoy va a ser algo totalmente distinto. ¿Quiere palomitas? – Le ofreció un cartón lleno de palomitas, como los que daban en el cine en el mundo real. – Hoy se estrena el tercer acto, el glorioso desenlace, de una joven artista que desafía al destino y lucha contra sus propietarios, en un drama que evoca la naturaleza de Rapture como pocos han conseguido. ¿Seguro que no quiere? – Agitó el cubo de palomitas por segunda vez.

Ikana entrecerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Entendía perfectamente que aquella era su historia. - ¿Y cómo termina?  
\- Es un drama. – Sonrió él. – Una tragedia. ¿Cree que sería una obra completa si la protagonista viviera al final? En fin, creo que si no quiere bebida ni comida, al menos debería llevarse una de éstas. – Y, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sacó del mostrador un rifle de asalto, colocándolo en la mesa. Ikana pestañeó, tomada por sorpresa. – Sí, tiene razón, demasiado burdo para un personaje principal. – Sacó una ballesta, más pequeña y manejable.  
\- Ya tengo arma. – Replicó Diamond, mostrándole la pistola y la palanca. – Y, si tengo que enfrentarme a alguien como Star, prefiero hacerlo con una que conozco. Aunque sí que me vendría bien un cargador.

* * *

El teatro de Fleet Hall. El recinto más espacioso de todo Fort Frolic, con dos patios de butacas o plateas, uno inferior y otro superior, además de varios palcos, y el techo surcado de estructuras metálicas para soportar la iluminación. Normalmente se utilizaba para representar música, arte, todo lo que Sander Cohen permitiera ser representado, para la crema y la nata de Rapture. Todo el que decía ser alguien, había estado en sus interminables sesiones. Y ahora, estaba completamente vacío, salvo por unas pocas figuras de yeso en las butacas, unas pocas parodias del Artista Cohen al espectador.  
Ikana no llegó a ver esas figuras cuando entró en el teatro, porque su mirada había quedado atrapada por la figura que colgaba de una de las vigas metálicas, atada por una cadena, que lo rodeaba creando un abrigo de hierro. - … no te lo pienso dar. Estás muy equivocada. - Decía, cuando Ikana llegó, pero acto seguido se dio cuenta de su presencia. - ¡Ikana! - Le gritó. - ¡Cuidado!

Pero ella no necesitaba que la advirtiera: Veía perfectamente la nube de brasas que había junto a él, muestra de que alguien, alguien conocido, acababa de usar un plásmido de teleportación. Ikana empuñó la ballesta que acababa de obtener. Aparecería en cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar. Sabía lo escurridiza que podía ser la mujer de fuego. Podría aparecer en su espalda y encajarle una bola de fuego antes de que pudiera contraatacar.  
Pero no lo hizo. En el fondo, Shooting Star era eso, una estrella. Una artista. Y si hay algo que satisface al buen artista, es una buena presentación.

\- Y, por fin… - Se oyó al narrador, por megafonía. – El momento que todos esperábamos. El momento en el que Ikana se enfrenta a la verdad. A su némesis. Ha llegado la hora… De la pelea final.  
El teatro se quedó a oscuras por completo, mientras un redoble de tambores producía un sentimiento de inquietud. Unos instantes después, dieron paso a una melodía, _Entrada de Gladiadores_ , de Julius Fucik. Una obra bastante apropiada para un circo como el que se había montado en Fort Frolic, pensó Ikana, mientras miraba a todas partes, con la palanca en una mano y la pistola en la otra.  
Los primeros compases de la introducción a la pieza provocaron que se encendiera un foco en el escenario. Con los siguientes, una llama en medio del círculo de luz. Y, cuando la introducción llegó al clímax, dando paso a la parte más conocida de la obra, la llama se convirtió en un remolino de fuego que estalló, teatralmente, dando paso a Star, encendiendo todas las luces y disparando toda una fila de cañones de bengalas, que cubrieron el techo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Ikana apuntó y disparó a Star, pero la artista ya había desaparecido, para reaparecer sobre ella, balanceándose con una mano de un palco y disparando una bola de fuego con la otra. Diamond la esquivó rodando y puso la mano en la pared, para atrapar a Star con un plásmido de hielo, pero llegó tarde y la artista ya se había teleportado, dejando su montoncito de brasas en su lugar. Pero el espectáculo, como bien ilustraba la música, había comenzado, y el estilo de Star no era ningún misterio para Ikana: Ella era especialista en ataques a distancia, en lanzar poderosas bolas de fuego para después desaparecer con un "crack", apareciendo y volviendo a lanzar. Si quería estar a su altura debía ser rápida de reflejos, y eso hizo, empuñando la palanca con una mano para batear sus proyectiles, y la pistola con la otra, para tratar de alcanzarla.  
No obstante Star era escurridiza, y ni los proyectiles ígneos que bateaba ella, ni las balas, lograban alcanzarla. - ¿Qué te pasa, Ikana? – Preguntó, cayendo junto a ella con una patada, que Ikana bloqueó con la palanca. - ¿Qué ha pasado con tu elegante danza?  
Ikana sabía lo que había pasado. Era aquel lugar, aquel patio de butacas. Trataba de moverse sobre las butacas, pero sus acrobacias para no caer no eran ni de lejos tan elegantes como su antiguo patinar sobre hielo: En otros tiempos, la joven había recorrido todo Eve's Garden, tras helar el suelo, pasando entre las mesas de los clientes y asombrándolos con su elegancia y pericia. Pero Star, que era acróbata – "cabaretera" – sabía eso, y había llevado el combate a su territorio. Y era buena, tanto que, al lanzarle una de sus bolas de fuego, hizo que la Diamond diera un traspié y la alcanzó en la mano, haciéndole soltar la pistola para después saltar sobre ella y tratar de golpearla.

\- ¿Sabes qué creo? – Dijo Star, mientras las dos bailaban saltando entre butacas, intentando hacer caer a la otra. La música se había detenido, y ahora no había nadie más. Sólo ellas. Hielo y fuego, pasión y elegancia. Deteniendo con la mano la palanca de Ikana, y mientras ésta trataba de transmitir su frío para superar la resistencia de Star, ésta calentaba el metal con el mismo efecto, creando una lucha de energías en el arma. – Creo que nunca viniste a rescatarme a mí. – Se acercó a ella, sin dejar de luchar por el control de la palanca. – Creo que sigues siendo tan ingenua como cuando estabas aquí.  
\- Voy a salir de Rapture. – Replicó Ikana, apretando la palanca hasta que sus nudillos, y sus manos enteras, se volvieron blancos por el frío. – Y ni tú ni Cohen poder hacer nada para impedirlo.  
\- ¿Salir? ¿Con esta pandilla de bichos raros? – Star entrecerró los ojos. – Demasiados intereses separados para un grupo junto, querida. Sólo se puede salir de Rapture con la sangre de Andrew Ryan, pero no veo que se la estéis pidiendo. Ese chico no es de fiar, Kana, te lo digo yo.  
\- Qué cosas… - Ikana apretó los dientes, preparándose. – Ahora ya tenéis algo más en… ¡Común! – Tras atrasar la cabeza, la descargó contra la de Star con toda su fuerza, cubriendo su frente de una capa protectora de hielo. Star podía ser experta en largo alcance, pero, a cambio, ella era experta en corto.

La acróbata salió despedida, soltando la barra en manos de Ikana y cayendo sobre las butacas, pero no tardó más de un instante en esquivar el hielo de Ikana rodando a un lado. Se levantó, con la frente manchada de sangre, y miró a Ikana con los ojos ardiendo de enfado. – Muy bien, cielo. Si eso es lo que quieres, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – Y, con un chasquido, desapareció dejando una nube de brasas. Y las luces se apagaron, de nuevo. – Si tienes un deseo en concreto, - dijo la voz de Star desde alguna parte. – ahora deberías tenerlo en mente. Prepárate, Diamond. Aquí viene… La lluvia de estrellas.

Y, sin más aviso, una salva de bolas de fuego cayó sobre Ikana. Intensa, de varias ráfagas de fuego abrasador. Más caliente, más potente y más explosivo que todos los proyectiles anteriores, engulló a la Diamond en una nube ígnea, y Roy, que no podía hacer nada más que mirar con impotencia, lanzó un grito. - ¡No!  
Star no era un saturnino, no era un contrabandista. Era una luchadora, una artista. Donde los demás se habían contentado con gastar sus fortunas en trivialidades, ella se había preocupado de escoger bien sus armas, sus plásmidos. Y ahora, eso la había convertido en uno de los discípulos predilectos de Cohen, y en la némesis perfecta para Ikana.

Pero la rubia tampoco era una cualquiera, y de hecho, también tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga. Por eso, cuando se disiparon humo y fuego, y la luz volvió, Roy no vio, como esperaba, un cadáver calcinado… Sino una Ikana ilesa, con la piel repleta de cristalitos de hielo. Se había quitado los guantes, y había utilizado sus antebrazos recubiertos de hielo para detener la andanada.  
\- ¿Las reconoces, Star? – Gritó, mostrándole las manos negras por la congelación al palco superior, desde donde miraba la acróbata morena. - ¿Reconoces éstas manos?  
\- ¡Claro que sí, querida! – Replicó Star, en el mismo tono, haciendo el mismo gesto. Sus manos estaban abrasadas por el fuego. - ¡Son iguales que las mías!  
Y con un chasquido, apareció frente a Ikana, con una barra metálica a semejanza de la rubia y disparando dos proyectiles a quemarropa, que fueron neutralizados por los antebrazos helados de Ikana. Para cuando ésta había descargado su palanca sobre la morena, Star la detuvo con su propia arma, y se teleportó tras Diamond, pero si esperaba poder encajarle mejor su fuego, se equivocaba, y sólo su teletransporte impidió que fuera golpeada. Apareció en la viga metálica de la que colgaba Roy, pero la rubia no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente, y escaló por la cadena, sobre el cuerpo del chico.  
\- Ikana, escúchame… - Intentó éste. – Puedo ayudarte, tienes que sol…

Un foco ardiendo cayó sobre ellos, pero Diamond logró balancear la cadena, y el foco cayó al suelo sin causar mayores daños, saltando a continuación a la altura de Star.  
\- Así que, así es como acaba esto, ¿eh? - Sonrió, la morena de ojos de fuego. - Tú y yo, metal contra metal. Un final adecuado para la historia.  
\- Lo único que acabará, es tu juego retorcido. - Ikana se lanzó contra ella, atizándole con la palanca, pero Star lo bloqueó, y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en la estrecha pasarela metálica, sacudiendo a Roy y a los focos que colgaban de ella.  
Eran rápidas, muy rápidas, y los golpes impedían que utilizasen sus plásmidos, sin dejarles ninguna apertura. Pero, como ya hemos dicho antes, mientras que Star domina el combate a distancia, Ikana tiene más pericia cuerpo a cuerpo, y, a diferencia de la morena, ha tenido el buen juicio de hacerse con tónicos genéticos físicos.  
Y, aunque la altura le da la ventaja a Star, es Ikana la que tiene la mano ganadora: Star esquiva por poco su golpe circular, pero, según termina el movimiento en media luna, utiliza la otra mano para deslizar la palanca entre sus dedos, golpeando con la punta el abdomen de Star, para después recuperar el agarre y darle otro que la hace retroceder. Star reculó, pero si Ikana creía que su adversaria estaba acabada estaba muy equivocada. Porque la acróbata dio una voltereta hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de espacio por medio.

\- ¡Esto se ha acabado! - Gritó, y, sin previo aviso, le lanzó una enorme bola de fuego, probablemente gastando todo su EVE restante. Y, tras ella, aprovechando la distracción de las llamas, iba Star, saltando sobre Ikana, con un golpe descendente de su vara. Sin embargo, el acero cayó sobre el aire. Ikana no estaba allí.  
\- ¿Qué diab...? - La patada de Diamond, que se había columpiado alrededor de la pasarela evitando su ataque, le dio de lleno, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío.  
Por suerte, era acróbata, y eso de caer al vacío era lo suyo: No tuvo ninguna dificultad a la hora de agarrarse a la barra inferior de la pasarela con una mano. Poniéndose de rodillas, Ikana la tomó, con su mano helada, de la muñeca. Una fina capa de hielo fue cubriendo la piel morena de Star, impidiéndole balancearse. - ¡No! ¡Ikana! - Trató de forcejear, para agarrarse con la otra mano. Ikana la agarró también. - ¡No me dejes caer!  
\- ¿Como hiciste tú conmigo, cuando me enganché al ADAM? ¿Cuando casi me convierto en un asqueroso splicer? ¿Cuando escogiste al señor Cohen?- Replicó con frialdad Ikana, mirándola desde arriba y extendiendo su hielo por los brazos de la mujer de fuego. Ambas habían usado sus plásmidos, pero, desde luego, Star había sido la que más había abusado, y ahora estaba sin nada. - ¿No se suponía que iba a acabar todo? ¿No se suponía que estábamos combatiendo a muerte? Cuando empiezas algo, tienes que llevarlo hasta el final.

\- No, no, yo... El señor Cohen... - La respiración de Star se agitó, mirando a ambos lados. Pero pareció tragar saliva y recomponerse. - ¡Me abandonaste! - Le gritó, congelándose pero con una chispa de fuego en sus ojos. - ¡Íbamos a estar juntas, Ikana! ¡Íbamos a dominar a esos idiotas de Rapture! ¡Y me abandonaste, todo por culpa de un chico guapo!  
\- No, Star. - La corrigió Ikana. - _Te abandoné por tu culpa._  
Y la arrancó de la barra, fragmentando sus dedos y lanzándola al vacío. Cruzando su mirada con la de Star, una última mirada, una última expresión. Sorpresa, miedo, agradecimiento... Un montón de emociones expresadas por los ojos de Star, tan sólo en un instante, tan sólo diez metros de caída.  
Y entonces, la splicer ígnea cayó sobre el foco que les había tirado, momentos antes, y su cuerpo, medio congelado, estalló en mil pedazos, en una nube de humo, polvo, hielo y brasas.

* * *

\- Una lástima. - Tras su ventana de observación privada, que lo hacía invisible a la gente del teatro, un hombre llamado Sander Cohen observaba el final del acto, rodeado por varios señores más, caballeros respetables en traje y corbata, todos ellos convertidos en estatuas de yeso. - Shooting Star tenía un estilo para lo dramático que no es sencillo replicar... Pero, en el fondo, supongo que Diamond siempre ha sido la más fuerte.

* * *

\- ¿Ya ha terminado? - Preguntó Roy, momentos después, cuando Ikana lo soltó. Con un chasquido, el pasador de la cadena se abrió, y el ingeniero cayó al suelo, aunque, por suerte para él, eran mucho menos de diez metros. - ¿Y dónde está su cuerpo?  
\- La llama y la niebla, eso era. - Replicó Ikana, observando desde arriba. - Era fuego, pasión. Y la pasión se consume. No deja nada a su paso.  
\- El hielo la ha hecho añicos. - Confirmó Roy. - Ya lo veo. Lo siento.

Tras bajar elegantemente por la cadena y posarse junto a él, Ikana miró el teatro. Dolorida, magullada, con los brazos chamuscados además de las manos negras. Respiró profundamente. Star...  
\- Tengo que encontrar mis guantes. - Dijo, dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Bra-vo! - Sonaron unas palmadas solitarias, al fondo del patio de butacas. - ¡Una actuación soberbia, señorita! - Era el hombre del traje verde, el que le había ofrecido armas. Se acercó, por el pasillo central, con los guantes dorados de Ikana en la mano. - Tengo que felicitarla, agente Diamond. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía tanto sentimiento sobre el escenario. Ese fuego, ese... Dualismo.  
\- ¿Y quién es este?  
\- Sólo un aficionado al teatro. - Sonrió el de verde. - Señor Lutece, a su servicio.  
\- Lutece, Lutece... ¿Dónde he oído yo ese nombre?  
\- Oh, es un nombre muy común. - Le quitó hierro el señor Lutece, entregándole los guantes a su propietaria. - Permítame felicitarla de nuevo, agente Diamond. Una tragedia de las que ya no se ven.  
\- Gracias, supongo. - Dijo ella, melancólica. Seguía pensando en Star. En lo que había significado para ella, y en la forma de estallar en añicos. - Pero se equivocaba usted. Por muy tragedia que fuera, no he muerto al final.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! - Se rió educadamente. - No, querida, me temo que me malinterpretaste. Tu historia aún tiene tiempo para desarrollarse. _La historia que termina hoy aquí, es la de la mujer conocida como Shooting Star._


	8. No apto para niños

La puerta del local conocido como Eve's Garden, en el Centro Comercial Poseidón, se abrió de golpe, franqueándole el paso al grupo de tres: El primero era Bunker, el Big Daddy, que entró con la puerta que ejercía de escudo por delante. Y, tras él, entraron Roy e Ikana, manchada y magullada.  
La pelea con Star la había dejado agotada. Pero no podía detenerse. Se habían adentrado en Poseidon Plaza, en busca de la Little Sister, y se habían dirigido directamente a Eve's Garden, donde, según los carteles, se estaba oficiando una especie de boda, y la pequeña Alice era tanto la "novia", como el banquete.  
Al entrar en el local, lo que se encontraron fue una escena que, a decir verdad, era muy típica de Cohen. El local, con la estructura típica de los locales de bailarinas, incluía un escenario central, a modo de pasarela, en el que había incluso barras verticales. Allí es donde estaba Alice, atada a una de las barras, junto con un maniquí con traje marrón que hacía las veces de "novio". ¿De mal gusto? Sí. ¿Retorcido? Al más puro estilo Cohen. Pero en cuanto los rebeldes miraron a su alrededor, sintiendo que se les helaba la sangre en las venas. La sala estaba llena de gente, que estaba agachada en dirección al escenario. Splicers. La mayor concentración que habían visto. Roy, que había adelantado al Big Daddy, tragó saliva y se agarró a la tela del traje del grandullón. Aquello era...

\- Estatuas. - Dijo Ikana, avanzando hasta su altura. - Son estatuas.  
Y así era. Simples estatuas de yeso, de esas que tanto les gustaba hacer a Cohen. Inclinadas alrededor de la Little Sister, en una macabra última obra. Todas ellas inmóviles. Todas ellas muertas. Víctimas de los desvaríos del artista. Pero, en última instancia, inofensivas.  
Sintiéndose observados, avanzaron por el pasillo central que aquellos blancos invitados les habían dejado, hacia la pequeña. Al verlos, pareció que se le iluminaba la mirada – irónicamente, dados sus ojos brillantes – y sonrió. - ¡Señor Pompas! - Saludó. - ¡Miel!

\- Ya estamos aquí. - Se adelantó Roy, subiendo al escenario para liberarla. Mientras, Ikana pensaba, mirando a su alrededor.  
\- Este no es lugar para una niña. - Dijo, viendo la manzana de neón sobre el escenario, con el nombre del negocio y las tres "X" debajo.  
Fiel al su esencia, Cohen no sólo les había dejado una macabra obra de arte en la forma de la "falsa" boda, rodeada de estatuas de splicers. También podía verse como una declaración de intenciones, un resumen de la ciudad. Aquella era la base de Rapture: La Little Sister era prácticamente objeto de adoración para todos aquellos mutantes retorcidos, debido a su carga de ADAM. Y, aquel otro maniquí... ¿No se daba un aire a Andrew Ryan? No pudo evitar sonreír, ante el irónico sentido del humor de Cohen. Puede que fuera un sádico, un loco, un monstruo retorcido. Pero hasta él podía tener momentos de lucidez.

\- Bien... - Suspiraba Roy, mientras tanto, examinando la cadena que ataba a la pequeña, que al notar el movimiento, comenzó a moverse y protestar, tratando de liberarse.  
Ésto hizo que el Big Daddy se acercara más, poniéndose en modo "alerta", con la escafandra brillando en ámbar. Al verlo, Roy se volvió con las manos arriba y unos útiles para forzar cerraduras en una. - Tranquilo. - Dijo, disculpándose. - Sólo estoy tratando de abrir el candado. Tienes que esperar un poco, ¿De acuerdo, peque?  
La Little Sister lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, y tras un instante asintió. - Vale.  
Los chasquidos e intentos del ingeniero volvieron a comenzar, mientras Ikana miraba a su alrededor. ¿Tan sencillo? ¿Después del infierno que habían atravesado para enfrentarse a Star? Aquello le daba mala espina. - Esto no me gusta. - Lo dijo en alto.  
Tenía que pensar. Cohen... El señor Cohen era un artista, pero uno cruel y sádico, y solía enviar a una muerte horrible a aquellos que no seguían sus designios. O incluso a los que sí los seguían, si estaba de humor. Incluso una vez derrotada Star, no los dejaría ir, no sin antes torturar al equipo un poco más, con su retorcida gracia.

Probablemente habría sido capaz de razonar el sentido de todo aquello, el sinuoso ingenio de Cohen. Pero no le dio tiempo. Porque, cuando se volvió a ver el escenario de nuevo, lo que vio fue a Roy terminar de abrir la cadena, liberando a Alice y dejando caer el candado al suelo del escenario.  
Y, al hacerlo, el candado retintineó... Y la luz se apagó, parpadeando un par de veces antes de encenderse de nuevo.

Entonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta: El local se había vaciado. Todas las estatuas de splicers adorando la pequeña se habían esfumado. - Mierda. - Tragando saliva, notando el vello de punta y el estómago vacío, Ikana volvió su espalda hacia Bunker, mientras, pistola desenfundada, recorría el local con la mirada en busca de la emboscada. - Eso no eran estatuas. - Sentenció. Una obvia trampa, una emboscada de principiante. Y ellos habían caído como idiotas. - Tenemos que salir de aquí... ¡Ya!  
Ninguno necesitó que se lo repitiera: El hecho de que la sala se hubiera vaciado de forma tan rápida no presagiaba nada bueno, y nadie quería quedarse para ver la continuación. Así que, tomando a la pequeña en brazos, Roy se dirigió a la salida de largas zancadas, seguido de Ikana y el Big Daddy. Pero cuando salieron al corredor, supieron que no eran los splicers lo que les deparaba el futuro:

Al otro lado del corredor que daba al Atrio de Poseidon Plaza, una gran figura se detuvo, mirándolos. Con un taladro en una mano, y un brillo dorado en la escafandra, el Bouncer fijó la mirada – o lo que habría sido su mirada – en Roy, que agarraba fuerte a la pequeña. Y empezó a gruñir.  
\- Oh... - Al darse cuenta, Roy se quedó paralizado. - Eh... N-no, sólo estoy... - Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, según los gruñidos se volvían iracundos y el taladro comenzaba a girar, cual toro que escarba en la arena. - E-estaba únicamente llevándola para...  
Era inútil. Lo sabía, lo sabía desde que la escafandra del Big Daddy anónimo comenzó a brillar en rojo. Ya no había marcha atrás. Tal vez por casualidad, o tal vez por intercesión del señor Cohen.  
Pero el hecho es que ahora, un enfurecido Big Daddy se abalanzaba hacia él, sin darle tiempo a desenfundar la escopeta.

Y probablemente lo habría empañado con el taladro... Probablemente, si su propio Big Daddy, rebautizado como "Serie Bunker", hubiera rechazado la embestida con un golpe lateral de escudo.  
Aquello era lo que Cohen quería, se dio cuenta Ikana, o tal vez Star. Secuestrando a Roy, la había forzado a luchar contra su némesis. Y ahora, detrás del secuestro de Alice, la protegida de Bunker, era el grandullón el que tenía que luchar. Ella estaba demasiado débil tras su confrontación con Star, y Roy... Bueno, lo único que tenía Roy para hacer daño era una simple escopeta.  
Pero Bunker era otro cantar.  
A Bunker no le importaba si eran humanos, splicers, Big Daddies, o el mismísimo Frank Fontaine. Alice era suya. Los únicos que podían separarla de él eran Roy e Ikana, y sólo porque la pequeña los aceptaba de buena gana. Pero nadie más, absolutamente nadie, podría ponerle un dedo encima. Ni siquiera otro Big Daddy.  
El escudo cayó de nuevo sobre el armazón del Protector desconocido, golpeando la reja que protegía su escafandra y echándolo atrás, interponiéndose cuando trató de usar el taladro. Desviándolo de nuevo, desequilibró al Big Daddy, aprovechando el momento de aturdimiento de éste para agarrarlo de la reja de la escafandra y golpeándolo contra la pared, haciendo temblar el corredor entero. Pero los Papás de metal eran duros, muy duros. Y un golpe que habría abierto como una sandía madura el cráneo de cualquier splicer apenas hizo retroceder al grandullón.

Tras ellos, los tres espectadores observaban el combate de colosos en algún punto entre la admiración, el terror y el sobrecogimiento.  
Ikana mantenía su pistola desenfundada, pero era consciente de la inutilidad de un arma tan pequeña contra un objetivo acorazado como aquel, y se contentaba con mirar a su alrededor, tratando de evitar emboscadas. Roy había desenfundado su escopeta, intentando asistir a Bunker, pero lo encontraba más difícil de lo que pensaba: Salvo por la puerta, los dos Big Daddies tenían el mismo uniforme, lo que significaba que el ingeniero estaba apuntando a dos Protectores absolutamente idénticos con un arma de perdigones. No era una buena idea, al menos no sin tener un blanco fácil.  
Lo único que podían hacer, en resumen, era admirar la lucha de bestias, observar cómo Bunker trataba de hundir la reja de la cabeza del otro Big Daddy con su escudo, a base de potentes golpes laterales, y cómo éste trataba de abrir agujeros con su enorme broca. En un momento dado, se separaron, con el Big Daddy desconocido alejándose mientras Bunker se interponía ante ellos, en afán defensivo. No, se dio cuenta Ikana. No era afán defensivo. Aquella pose de tomar impulso no era afán defensivo. Iba a embestir. Los dos iban a utilizar su ataque más potente. Y, ¿qué ocurre cuando un taladro destructor choca a plena potencia contra un escudo indestructible?

\- ¡Abajo! - Gritó Ikana, agarrando a Roy y Alice y echándolos abajo justo a tiempo: De no hacerlo, la onda expansiva lo habría hecho por ellos. Sacudió toda Poseidon Plaza, rompiendo cristales y retumbando en los huesos de más de un splicer, arrancando centellas en el lugar de la colisión.  
Pero, aunque el escudo aguantó, ninguno de ellos cedió, y como Bunker siguió empujando, el otro Big Daddy también lo hizo, activando el giro de su taladradora y haciendo saltar chispas por todo el corredor.  
\- ¡Hazle daño, señor P! - Decía Alice, levantándose de nuevo. - ¡Hazle daño!  
Al oírla, Ikana no pudo por menos de sentir un escalofrío. No sólo por la predisposición de la pequeña hacia la violencia de su "papá"... Sino porque ambos eran, en cierto modo, su "Señor Pompas". Y lo mismo ocurría con ella y con Roy: Era la pequeña a la que querían. El Big Daddy sólo era una necesidad pasajera. ¿Sería el grandullón consciente de todo aquello? ¿Serían ambos Big Daddies conscientes de lo prescindibles que eran? De repente, a Ikana la pelea de colosos le pareció muy triste.  
Y entonces, la pequeña volvió a animar la lucha. - ¡Machácalo, señor Pompas! ¡Dale con la puerta en las narices! - Y el señor Pompas, su Señor Pompas específicamente, golpeó al otro Big Daddy con la puerta-escudo. Pero el otro ya había aprendido, y cuando lo hizo, aprovechó el momento para agarrar el escudo y apartarlo, tratando de apuñalarlo con la perforadora.

Bunker interpuso la mano, que comenzó a ser perforada sin piedad. El sonido de la carne siendo aplastada por la taladradora del coloso hizo que Ikana hiciera una mueca de dolor. Pero Bunker, como ya había demostrado antes, no era idiota, y se aprovechó de eso para forcejear con el Big Daddy anónimo, girando hasta colocarlo casualmente de espaldas a ellos.  
Y, al ver la bombona de oxígeno tan a mano, Roy no lo dudó dos veces, y le descerrajó dos tiros de perdigones de fósforo en la espalda. El oxígeno del tanque de aire hizo que el Bouncer estallara en llamas, saliendo disparado por la fuerza de la explosión hasta estrellarse brutalmente contra la escalinata de Poseidon Plaza. Entonces, Bunker, que se había apartado justo a tiempo, lo embistió, con el escudo por delante, golpeándolo por la espalda. Luego lo agarró y lo desincrustó de la escalera, arrojándolo al suelo y estampándole la base del escudo, una y otra vez, hundiéndole la reja de protección de la escafandra hasta que golpeó finalmente el casco en sí, y las luces de su adversario se apagaron definitivamente. Entonces sacó su escudo del cadáver, y, apoyándolo, emitió un bramido de triunfo. Un bramido que, al mismo tiempo, evocaba admiración y terror. Aquel Big Daddy no era un Big Daddy normal. Si Cohen quería torturarlos, si Cohen quería romperlos... Tendría que intentarlo con más fuerza.

\- Ahora sólo quedaba comprobar si era cierto que Sander Cohen premiaba a los valientes, si aquella historia sobre la huella genética de Ryan era cierta. Si tenían alguna posibilidad de salir de allí. - Te digo que no es verdad. - Decía Ikana, cuando salían de Poseidon Plaza. - Ese tipo es un farsante. Un artista, pero un far...

\- Ikana.  
\- ¿Star? - Al reconocer la voz, Ikana se dio la vuelta. El Big daddy, a la vanguardia, se detuvo.  
Star estaba allí, tras ellos, al otro lado de la puerta. Y había visto mejores días.  
Su cuerpo estaba hecho un asco, lleno de zonas oscuras por la congelación, y los brazos le colgaban sangrantes e inertes, al igual que su melena anteriormente brillante. Estaba claro que sólo había sobrevivido gracias a su teletransporte de splicer.  
\- Escuchad, todo lo que dijo antes Cohen es mentira. - Dijo, hablando con prisa. - Es-es sádico y retorcido, sólo quería... No, da igual. - Continuó, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y furtivas miradas a su espalda. - Llevadme con vosotros. - Pidió, mirando a Ikana. - Escuchad, he abierto las compuertas blindadas del metro, si nos damos prisa llegaremos a la batisfera.  
\- Star...  
\- Por favor, sé que hasta ahora no os he dado más que problemas... - Suspiró entrecortadamente, mirando como si la persiguieran. - Cohen me matará, mandará a Kira... Quiero salir de Rapture... No me dejes aquí, Ikana, por favor. Quiero ver el S... - Un espasmo interrumpió sus palabras, provocado por un gancho, que vieron clavado hondo en el costado de la artista.  
Al darse cuenta, sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión de terror. La sangre goteó por su boca, y el garfio continuó su recorrido, atravesándola por completo y dejándola caer ante Ikana. Tras ella, se encontraba su asesina: Uno de los splicers enyesados de Cohen. Uno de los silenciosos, de los sigilosos. Con un movimiento, sacudió la sangre de Star de los ganchos que utilizaba, y se irguió, mirándolos desde su rostro vacío y sin rasgos.

Y entonces, dos splicers de yeso más cayeron tras él. Y otros dos. Y otros dos. Y los viajeros se dieron cuenta, lentamente, cada vez más aterrados, de que allí estaban todas y cada una de las estatuas de Eve's Garden y ahora... Ahora sí que se movían.  
\- Nos vamos. - Sentenció Ikana, y de un golpe, congeló el control de la puerta que los separaba, que cayó ante ellos, separándolos de aquellos demonios silenciosos... Y del cadáver de Star. - Es hora de irse a Hephaestus. Es hora de acabar con esto.


	9. Knocking on Hell's Door

La batisfera. Una cámara de viaje entre secciones de Rapture, una pequeña estancia con asientos para los viajeros y una única puerta acristalada.  
Y, en los últimos tiempos, el símbolo del descanso para Ikana Diamond, por extraño que pudiera parecer. Puede que estuvieran encerrados en una pequeña cabina muchas millas bajo el mar, puede que sólo tuviera combustible para viajar entre estaciones de Rapture. Pero no había allí splicers. Nadie quería matarlos o robar el ADAM de la pequeña Alice, que observaba los edificios submarinos pasar ante la puerta.  
Aquel viaje, aquel maldito viaje… Estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero problema. Hacía días que no tenía una comida como es debido, que no dormía toda la noche. ¿Qué era la noche? ¿Realmente seguían existiendo días y noches? Allí abajo, en aquella locura, era difícil saberlo. Estaba cansada, agotada de todo aquello. Mutantes, monstruos, poderes más dignos de cómics que de la realidad. Lo único bueno que tenía todo aquello, es que sólo quedaba el asalto final.

Después de caer en las trampas y juegos de Fort Frolic, que casi les costaban la vida, tanto ella como Roy habían decidido que ya no aguantaban más: Si tenían otros proyectos, era hora de cancelarlos. Pruebas, documentación, cualquier cosa que quisieran llevarse. Todo lo que quedara fuera de su camino iba a quedarse con Rapture. La guerra civil de Rapture enfrentaba sectores enteros. La Plaza Apolo era ingobernable, por ejemplo, al igual que lugares como Fontaine Futuristics. Entrar en alguno de aquellos lugares era posponer indefinidamente el viaje. Ahora lo único que podían hacer, era ser directos: Conseguir una muestra genética de Andrew Ryan, y salir de allí por el centro de bienvenida.

\- Pero no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer. – Murmuró Ikana, removiéndose en su asiento. Roy, que también miraba los edificios, de espaldas a ella, se volvió ligeramente. – No sé cómo piensas que entremos en Hephaestus. Ya sé que tú trabajabas ahí, pero Andrew Ryan debe de ser la persona más protegida de Rapture ahora mismo. Y el huir de aquí, una de las cosas más prohibidas por él. ¿Cómo pretendes que nos permita entrar?  
Roy suspiró, observando cómo se acercaba el edificio de Hephaestus, cercano a la fosa abisal que proporcionaba la energía geotérmica. – Tenemos que ofrecerle algo. – Dijo, aún de espaldas. – Dime una cosa, Ikana… ¿Confías en mí?  
Ella se echó hacia delante, arqueando una ceja. – Claro, ¿Por qué?  
\- Bien. Porque mi billete de acceso a Andrew Ryan… Eres tú. – Y, sin previo aviso, él se volvió golpeándole en la sien con la cabeza, haciendo que, para Ikana, todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Ikana se agitó, en la neblina de su subconsciente. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Allí, en el fondo del mar, metida en una batisfera, sin saber siquiera cómo ni por qué? ¿Traicionada por Roy, que era más que su socio? Él era su amigo, maldita sea, y hasta había llegado a plantearse que fuera más que eso. Pero él se había vuelto, y le había soltado un culatazo. Y Diamond ni siquiera sabía por qué.  
Pero, en el fondo, Star tenía razón. No podía fiarse del ingeniero. Ella había sido mucho más despierta, se había dado cuenta mucho antes del simbolismo, de los paralelismos: En el grupo, en la batisfera, había cuatro personas. Pero, según lo mirase, podía decirse que representaban a toda Rapture: Un Big Daddy, atrapado por la ciudad y convertido en algo poco más que una máquina; Una Little Sister, cuya infancia había sido corrompida por el ADAM como la de tantos otros. Ella, que originalmente había sido una artista – patinadora – y había ido a Rapture esperando encontrar algo, y se había convertido básicamente en una splicer glorificada… Y Roy Salazar, un ingenieron, un técnico, y un tramposo embaucador.

Probablemente la vendería. "Mi billete de acceso a Ryan, eres tú". No sabía cómo pretendía hacerlo, pero sabía que podía. Y que ella, atada de pies y manos como estaba, no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero poco a poco, su consciencia volvió a su cuerpo, y, aún dolorida, pudo volver a abrir los ojos. La batisfera se había parado, y, arrodillado ante el bajo gruñido molesto del Big Daddy, Salazar le decía a la Little Sister que fuera valiente. No. También iba a hacérselo a ella. Iba a venderla, o a dársela a Ryan. Y ella no podría impedirlo. Si sólo pudiera… Se concentró en sus manos y en sus pies, en las sogas. Se concentró en el frío.

La escotilla de la batisfera se abrió antes de que pudiera hacer nada, y una sombra de hombre asomó desde el puerto.  
\- Pero mira lo que ha arrastrado la corriente. Nada más y nada menos que el señor Salazar. – Dijo la voz. - ¿A qué debemos el placer? ¿No andabas persiguiendo faldas en Fort Frolic?  
\- Señor Karlosky. – Replicó Salazar, cruzado de brazos. ¿Qué era eso de "Persiguiendo faldas en Fort Frolic"? – ¿Cómo va la guerra, les ganamos terreno a esos rebeldes?

Aquel intercambio de cortesías se hacía insufrible para Ikana. No sólo por lo que Salazar acababa de hacerle, su forma tan fría de traicionarle, sino porque, al parecer, había estado del lado de Ryan desde el principio. Aunque todo encajaba. Por eso había podido moverse a través de batisferas desde el principio, por eso conocía el pasaje secreto entre Neptune's Bounty y Arcadia, y sabía los códigos para piratear aparatos de forma segura: Porque desde el principio, era él quien se encargaba de arreglarlos.  
\- … Todo sea dicho, creo que os pasasteis un poco. – Iba diciendo Roy Salazar. – Todos esos efectivos que enviasteis al Centro de Bienvenida… Por un momento pensé que no aguantarían estos dos.  
\- Aguantaron. – Replicó el otro, de brazos cruzados. – Además, el señor Ryan quería probar el nuevo modelo. – Inclinó la cabeza para mirar dentro. – Ahí está… No sé ni cómo ha cabido esa bestia dentro de la batisfera. Casi no podéis ni moveros con la puerta ahí.

Era cierto. La puerta blindada que usaba el Big Daddy de escudo ocupaba la mayor parte de la cabina, obligándolo a quedarse de pie y reduciendo bastante el sitio disponible. Por su parte, el chico Salazar le pidió que saliera para poder mostrárselo bien a su amigo. La pequeña salió también, pegada a su pierna, tímida y mirándose una mirada de Karlosky. El Big Daddy dejó caer el escudo, sobresaltando al matón que hablaba con Roy y a éste, lo cual dejó a Ikana un poco más tranquila. Al menos, Alice no estaba sola. Aún.  
\- Ya lo ves, sí que ha sobrevivido. – Salazar puso las manos en jarras. – A eso, y a mucho más. Una verdadera bestia, si me lo preguntas. Un Big Daddy diseñado para defenderse… No sé por qué nadie ha pensado en ello antes.

\- Sí, el doctor Suchong pensando algo cuerdo y cabal. – Replicó el otro, y los dos se rieron. – Yo no sé si está bien diseñado o no, pero sé que me gustaría poner una fila de esos delante de la puerta del señor Ryan. Facilitaría bastante mi trabajo, la verdad.  
\- Tal vez algún día… - Asintió Salazar. – Se lo propondré al señor Ryan. Pero por ahora, creo que lo más importante. La razón por la que estoy aquí.  
\- Sí, tu misión. – Karlosky volvió a meter la cabeza en la batisfera, e Ikana volvió a hacerse la dormida. – La rebelde. Es esa, ¿no es así?  
\- Así es. – Confirmó el ingeniero. – Una peligrosa fugitiva de los laboratorios de Suchong.

Un momento, ¿Cómo que "Peligrosa fugitiva"? ¿Laboratorios de Suchong? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Inquieta, Ikana trató de no pensar demasiado en ello. De no ver el rostro del doctor Suchong en sus memorias.  
\- Ya veo… Interesante. Con todos los pirados que hay hoy en día por Rapture, está bien saber que alguien como ella ya no seguirá causando problemas. – Se pasó la mano por el cabello claro, que reflejaba la luz del exterior. – No sé por qué el señor Ryan está tan interesado en eso, pero…  
\- Es algo en su genoma. – Explicó el Salazar. – Alta susceptibilidad al ADAM, concretamente. Tiene una capacidad aumentada de usar plásmidos, un potencial que el señor Ryan seguramente aprecia. Lo compartía con la otra, la de fuego… - Star, pensó Ikana. – Pero ha muerto a manos de Cohen, y dudo mucho que ese tipo suelte un cadáver, así como así. Probablemente ya la haya llenado de yeso. El caso es que esta es importante para optimizar los recursos militares del señor Ryan.  
\- Muy bien, ya veo. – Lo detuvo Karlosky, volviéndose hacia Salazar. – Gracias, chico. Nos has prestado un gran servicio. Se la llevaré a Ryan, y te informaré de la parte que te toca.

\- De eso nada. – Replicó Salazar, interponiéndose con los brazos cruzados. – Es mi trofeo, se lo entregaré al señor Ryan en persona.  
\- No digas tonterías, Salazar. Sabes que nadie puede pasar a ver al señor Ryan como si nada.  
\- Ya, sé lo del nuevo candado electromagnético. – Suspiró Salazar. – Yo mismo ayudé a diseñarlo, ¿Sabías? Obtiene la energía directamente del núcleo geotérmico de Rapture. Y no he venido con las manos vacías. Te recuerdo que tengo una splicer rebelde de hielo ahí atrás. – Dijo, señalando a Ikana. ¿Quieres que la deje suelta y comprobemos lo que les hace a lo que queda de tus hombres?  
\- Maldita sea, niñato… - Karlosky agarró a Roy por las solapas, arrastrándolo fuera de la cabina de la batisfera. – Todavía te haré ocupar su lugar, en la pared de trofeos de Ryan… ¡Apartade mi camino!

Y lo golpeó, sacudiéndoselo de delante y contra el Big Daddy, que lo recogió como se recoge una pelota de baseball. – "Quiero llevárselo en persona", ¿eh? - Se burló de Roy. – Estos críos de hoy… Al único sitio donde va a ir esta monada es a la pared del señor Ryan, crucificada con un clavo entre pecho y espalda, rodeada de los otros "héroes" que creían que podían quitarle Rapture a Ryan. Entrando en la batisfera, se acercó a Ikana. – Muy bien, señorita… ¿Dónde prefieres? ¿Al lado de la señorita Andersdotter, o de la señorita Culpepper?

Pero Ikana no prefería en ninguna parte. A lo largo de la conversación había ido recuperando fuerzas, y ahora lo único que impedía que congelara e hiciera añicos la cuerda era el hecho de que la habrían oído. Pero ahora ya importaba más bien poco. Con un movimiento rápido, pasó las manos alrededor de la cabeza de Karlosky, usando la cuerda entre sus muñecas para sujetarse al cuello del sicario. Se impulsó con las piernas, aún atadas, y se colocó tras él, ahogándolo con fuerza, mientras él luchaba por aire, sacudiéndose y forcejeando, tratando de hacerse con su pistola. Lo que se encontró, gracias a la Diamond, fue la pared metálica de la batisfera, con violencia, y con pérdida total de las capacidades cognitivas.

Después de deshacerse del señor Karlosky, no le llevó más de unos instantes deshacerse de sus ataduras, y acto seguido, tras agarrar su fiel palanca, salió a la estación de batisferas, en busca del segundo hombre con el que tenía cuentas pendientes.  
\- ¡Salazar! – Gritó. El patético traidor que había intentado venderla a Ryan. - ¿Así que persiguiendo faldas en Fort Frolic?  
\- Eh, ve-verás… - Él levantó las manos, balbuceante y retrocediendo según ella avanzaba, empuñando la palanca. – Escucha, I-Ikana, no es lo que crees… Hablemos de ello, ¿de-de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? – Gritó ella, enganchándolo con la parte recta de la palanca y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Entonces lo agarró con la otra mano, y una fina capa de hielo comenzó a extenderse por la ropa del chico. - ¿De cómo has traicionado mi confianza después de todo este tiempo para venderme a un sicario ruso? ¿De cómo planeabas hacerlo desde el principio? ¿O de peligrosos fugitivos?  
\- ¡Era una trampa! – Replicó él, finalmente. - ¿Vale? ¡Detente, por favor! – Suplicó, pero ella apenas sí ralentizó el avance del hielo por el mono de trabajo de Roy, dejándolo en el suelo de nuevo.

\- Te estoy escuchando. Pero quiero la verdad. Todo. Desde el principio. ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira?  
\- ¡No! – Replicó él. – No todo, sí que quiero largarme de aquí. Tengo contactos fuera, ¿Entiendes? Un tipo que me ofreció una suma importante por la tecnología de aquí abajo. Pagado por el Tío Sam, ¿Entiendes? Pero cuando por fin lo tenía todo, Andy Ryan va y codifica las batisferas al faro sólo para él. Puedo sintetizar una llave genética por mi cuenta, pero necesito alguna muestra biológica del gran hombre. Y es ahí donde entra esta pequeña. – Le acarició la cabeza a la Little Sister, que se apartó al contacto. – Ella sería la que le extraería sangre cuando estuviera despistado, le clavaría esa aguja y por fin tendríamos la posibilidad de huir, gracias a que el Big Daddy podría protegernos.  
\- Es una locura. – Replicó Ikana. – Con la guerra, ni siquiera se puede entrar a ver a Ryan. ¿Y yo qué era, tu moneda de cambio? ¿Me entregarías a Ryan y los suyos a cambio de huir con su sangre y su batisfera?  
\- Sí… ¡No! – Se corrigió el chico al sentir el hielo en el pecho. - ¡No, no, no! ¡Estaba todo preparado, tú eras mi as en la manga! ¡Lo congelarías cuando estuviésemos ante él y nos facilitarías la huida! Esucha, la única razón por la que te noqueé antes fue que el señor Karlosky estaba al otro lado del muelle. ¡Tenía que aparentar!

Ella lo miró fijamente, apretando el cuello del mono de trabajo mientras decidía si decía la verdad o si se merecía convertirse en iceberg. Pero, finalmente lo soltó. Aunque fuera un sucio mentiroso y se hubiera sacado de la manga lo de que ella formaba parte del plan. Porque aún le quedaba algo que aclararlo.  
\- ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas que estuviste en los Laboratorios Suchong? – Roy se recolocó las solapas. – Cohen fue cuidadoso.

Pero tal vez… Tal vez lo recordase, muy hondo en su ser. Tal vez las palabras de Roy fueron despegando el papel de pared, dejando tras de sí la superficie marcada con lo que pasó.  
\- No viniste a Rapture en ningún caso de personas desaparecidas. – Suspiró Roy. – Ni eres agente de la Interpol, al menos que yo sepa. Hasta donde yo sé, eres un sujeto de experimentación del doctor Yi Suchong.  
Ikana sintió el estómago vacío, como si cayera por una montaña rusa. Y supo que tenía razón. Conocía a Suchong. Lo había visto cara a cara, en aquel laboratorio tan lúgubre y horrible Lo había visto... Cuando examinaba sus tests. – Tu peculiaridad era una condición genética especial, no llegué a saber cuál era. – Siguió contando Roy. – Fuiste uno de los eslabones en la cadena de purificación de los plásmidos, alguien relativamente importante. Y poderosa. Pero Star también lo era, y decidisteis que no era justo que experimentaran en vosotras para luego comercializarlo a los ricos. Así que os fugasteis de los laboratorios, con todos los plásmidos ígneos y gélidos que pudisteis encontrar.

Llegados a este punto, Ikana ya no necesitaba que siguiera contando: Sabía que habían huido de allí, mezclándose entre la gente, planeando volverse contra Rapture y apoderarse de todo el ADAM de la ciudad, convertirse en sus nuevas dueñas. Y sabía que, en algún momento, Star la había llevado con su nuevo patrocinador. Alguien que había visto la belleza y el arte de su cruzada personal, y había aceptado esconderlas a cambio de que se convirtieran en sus musas.  
Sander Cohen.

Bajo su techo, habían continuado planificando. Ikana recordaba los planos, los objetivos y las estrategias de Star. Cómo, poco a poco, sus objetivos fueron cambiando desde los que las habían tratado – Suchong, Fontaine Futuristics… - hacia lugares civiles, como la Plaza Apolo. Retractándose, Ikana había tratado de separarse de ello, pero ni Star ni Cohen podían permitírselo, borrándole la memoria y manteniéndola manejable, permitiendo recrear sus fantasías policíacas mientras se mantuviera bajo su control. Y entonces, había llegado Roy, y le había propuesto huir de allí. Salir de Rapture para siempre. Pero ahora se encontraba con que su naturaleza no la había abandonado.  
\- Una maldita fugitiva. – Se dejó caer Ikana, con la espalda contra la barandilla. – Eso es lo que soy. Un animal salvaje que se ha escapado de la jaula de Suchong. Y ahora vas a devolverme, ¿No es así? Tampoco es que tenga mucha elección.  
\- ¿Qué? No, Suchong murió el año pasado. – Repuso Roy. – Lo que vamos a hacer es obtener esa muestra genética, y salir de aquí.  
Ella lo miró, suspirando. - ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? Si Ryan no iba a abrirte antes, estoy segura de que no lo hará ahora… Y, sin entrar ahí, no sé cómo piensas hacerlo.  
Para su sorpresa, Roy sonrió. – Bueno, tal vez yo no, pero la ventilación puede pasar por todas las zonas de Rapture… Y yo tengo el mapa de los conductos.


	10. Pompas

Dicen que, debajo del agua, el sonido va a una velocidad mucho mayor que por el aire. Dicen que lo que suena en el agua, puede oírse a millas a la redonda. De ser así, ¿Qué se oirá en aquella zona? ¿Qué se oirá bajo aquél solitario faro, en alta mar? ¿Será un explorador externo capaz de detectar el colapso de la antaño lujosa ciudad?  
Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero, si algo es seguro, es que quien se acerque a las ventanas acristaladas de Hephaestus podrá observar al pequeño grupo que está diezmando los splicers que ahora pueblan el centro de control geotérmico.  
Antiguos compañeros de Roy Salazar, que hace no tanto estaban luchando por mantener en funcionamiento las turbinas geotérmicas que alimentaban a la ciudad entera. Anteriormente cerebritos, habían sido deformados por el ADAM, convertidos en mutantes adictos. Lo único que los diferenciaba de Roy era que, en su ambición, el joven ingeniero sabía que había algo que lo aguardaba más allá, algo después de Rapture. Roy tenía algo por lo que luchar, por lo que aguantar. Ellos no. Y esa pequeña diferencia, esa minúscula disparidad en su causa, era lo que hacía que estuvieran en extremos opuestos de la escopeta. Y Roy apretaba el gatillo, y las balas de fósforo lanzaban a los splicers hacia atrás, estallando en llamas. A su espalda, Ikana Diamond hacía lo que mejor se le daba, usando los plásmidos para convertir a todo aquel que se le ponía delante en una estatua de hielo, y para terminar, Bunker, el grandísimo Big Daddy, los hacía estallar en añicos.

\- ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes, Ryan? - Gritó Roy. - ¿Es esa toda la fuerza que puedes convocar? ¡Si el dirigente de Rapture es así de débil, entonces lo mejor es que Rapture quede en manos de Atlas y los suyos!  
\- ¿Débil? - Dijo la voz de Ryan, por megafonía. Ikana y Roy se miraron. - ¿Crees que soy débil sólo por haber conseguido engañar a Karlosky? Puede que hayas conseguido entrar en Hephaestus, pero si crees que vas a terminar en algún lugar que no sea mi pared de trofeos estás muy equivocado. ¡Rapture nunca quedará en manos de un parásito como tú!  
\- ¿Parásito, señor Ryan? - Replicó Roy, mirando a la cámara. - ¿Me recuerda quién se pasa el día "administrando cosas" jugando al golf en su despacho y quién se patea Rapture de arriba abajo para arreglar los desperfectos de Rapture? ¡Todos estos splicers eran los verdaderos trabajadores, los que, junto con McDonaugh, mantenían en pie la ciudad! ¡Usted es el único parásito aquí, usted y todos los estirados que ha invitado en su ciudad! - Ikana se mantuvo en silencio, no sólo porque no tuviera nada que decir... Sino porque sabía que, en cierta forma, ella había sido uno de esos parásitos. En su faceta de patinadora de élite, al menos.  
\- En una cosa has acertado, chico. - Resonó Ryan por megafonía. - ¡Esta es MI ciudad! ¡Yo la he construido y yo la he llevado a la gloria! ¡Y no pienso dejar que un mequetrefe de tres al cuarto me dé lecciones de moral!

Acto seguido, dos bots de seguridad aparecieron tras una esquina, con su pitido habitual, brillando rojo y tiroteándolos nada más verlos. Pero a estas alturas del partido cada uno en el grupo tenía claro su papel, y mientras Bunker los protegía de los disparos, Ikana congelaba uno de los bots, cubriéndolo de hielo, mientras Roy usaba la pirateadora a distancia para hacerse con el control del otro.  
Estaban esperándolo, igual que esperaban calentar a Ryan y obligarlo a prestarles toda su atención.  
\- En el fondo, ¿Sabéis qué? En el fondo no importa. - Dijo, y podían adivinar que sonreía, en su sillón. - Porque ésta vez, la barrera que me separa a mí, el empresario, de vosotros, los parásitos, no es sólo metafórica.  
\- ¿De verdad va a jugar a eso, señor Ryan? - Intervino Ikana, sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Va a esconderse en su despacho y esperar a que su ci... a que Rapture se derrumbe sobre sí misma? ¡Está bien! Juegue a ser el rey de las cenizas si quiere, pero no podrá evitar que nosotros salgamos de aquí!  
\- ¡Rapture prevalecerá! - Replicó Andrew Ryan. - ¡Atlas y sus rebeldes no son más que necios, destinados a desaparecer, ahogados en su propia corrupción! En cuanto a vosotros... ¡No seréis los primeros que habéis intentado salir de aquí, ni los primeros en encontrarse con un obstáculo inquebrantable! Desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño... ¡Rapture es para siempre!

\- En eso tiene razón. - Suspiró Roy, con los bots de seguridad, pirateados, zumbando en torno a él. - Está demasiado bien protegido. Para gente de a pie, como nosotros, es imposible llegar a su nivel. Pero, como suele ocurrir con la gente grande como usted, ha cometido un error. Un error catastrófico que le puede costar mucho. Un error que quizá, un día, le cueste la vida.  
\- ¿Y qué error es ese, muchacho? - Aquella transmisión fue importante, no por las palabras de Andrew Ryan, sino por el sonido de algo ligero cayendo al suelo que se oyó tras ellas.  
\- Has pasado por alto a los más pequeños. O, en éste caso, a las más Pequeñas.  
\- ¿Qué...? - La voz del empresario se oyó agitada. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mocosa? - El Big Daddy gruñó. Aquella táctica no le gustaba, ya que implicaba que la Little Sister estuviera fuera de su alcance. - ¿Qué tienes ahí? Aparta, pequeño monstruo. ¡Te he dicho que te te apartes! - Las luces de la escafandra de Bunker tornaron color ámbar. - ¡No te atrevas a apuntarme con eso!  
\- Ya sé que no eres un ángel. - Se oyó la voz infantil de la pequeña Alice. - Pero tío Roy me lo ha pedido. Es para el señor Pompas.

Y, entonces, Andrew Ryan lanzó un grito de dolor. - ¡Ya está, Alice! - Gritó Ikana, al oír al otro lado los sonidos de los bots de seguridad. - ¡Corre, corre al respiradero! - Las balas de oían por los altavoces, cuando los bots trataban de alcanzar a la pequeña de la aguja. - ¡Ven con nosotros, con tu papá!  
\- ¡Maldita niña de mierda! - Gritó Ryan. - ¡Te mataré! ¡Mataré a todos tus amigos y te crucificaré en medio de la sala de trofeos!  
\- ¡Noo! ¡Duele, señor Pompas! ¡Hazles daño, duele! - Gritaba la voz de la pequeña, que se alejaba, y el señor pompas, el gigantesco Big Daddy rugió, y con un golpe de escudo, destruyó el altavoz del que provenían los gritos. Sí, dolía... Pero sabían que la pequeña era capaz de regenerarse de aquello, y de mucho más.

\- ¡Vamos! - Gritó Roy, poniéndose en marcha. - ¡Ya tengo el hacedor de muestras genéticas! ¡Tenemos que volver al conducto de ventilación antes de que la encuentre algún splicer!  
Y así fue como comenzó la última parte de su accidentado periplo. Así fue cómo el grupo de Roy e Ikana comenzó su huida, hacia la libertad. Su huida contrarreloj, contra la misma muerte.  
Una embestida de Bunker libró el conducto por el que salía la pequeña de splicers, la pequeña se abrazó lloriqueando a su Protector, y sin detenerse a matarlos, los cuatro viajeros echaron a correr por el pasillo acristalado hacia la batisfera, bajo la atronadora voz de Andrew Ryan.  
\- ¿Os creéis listos? - Gritaba, rabioso. - ¿Os creéis ingeniosos? ¿Creéis que tenéis o habéis tenido alguna vez alguna posibilidad de salir de aquí? ¡El compromiso con Rapture es de por vida! ¡Yo os sentencio a muerte, y Rapture será vuestra tumba! ¡A todo el personal disponible! Tres gusanos han creído que podían desafiarme a mí, deasfiarnos a todos nosotros! ¡Tienen la absurda esperanza de poder llegar sanos y salvos hasta el centro de bienvenida, para salir y contarle al mundo de la existencia de Rapture! Está en nuestras manos enseñarles lo que hacemos con esas esperanzas. ¡Quiero a Roy Salazar y la señorita Diamond vivos! - Gritó, resonando por el hangar de la batisfera por el que ahora corrían Ikana y los demás. - Sobre los otros dos... Quiero que le saquéis a ese pequeño monstruo hasta la última gota de su sangre mutante... Y quiero que lo hagáis despacio.

Si las anteriores palabras apasionadas de Ryan no habían encendido a los splicers, probablemente a los de todo Rapture, aquellas palabras y aquella oferta de seguro lo habían hecho. No podían perder ni un momento. No podían pararse ni siquiera a estornudar.  
Por suerte, el camino al Metro de Rapture era lo suficientemente corto como para que ningún splicer ofreciera verdadera resistencia, y dejando detrás un campo de estatuas de hielo hechas añicos, se pusieron en marcha a través de Rapture, en dirección al Centro de Bienvenida. En dirección, a la libertad.

Mientras tanto, se dedicaron a reagruparse, aclarar las ideas y contar la munición. Metieron la mayoría de jeringas de EVE en la riñonera de Roy, donde antes llevaba la munición normal, aunque Ikana se guardó alguna en la funda de su pierna, oculta, que antes llevaba una pistola. Había servido bien aquella arma, aunque la había perdido tiempo atrás. Tal vez en Fort Frolic. O en Arcadia.  
Respecto a las armas, Ikana recargó la escopeta y le colocó el último dardo a la pirateadora automática, y le entregó la palanca al Big Daddy, que con toda seguridad la usaría mucho mejor.  
Roy, por su parte, no se encargó de hacer inventario, sino estuvo todo el viaje ocupado en crear una llave genética a partir de la muestra de sangre recogida por la pequeña  
\- ¿Bien? - Preguntó ésta, con su rostro inexpresivo ladeado y sus ojos brillantes mirándolo fijamente. Pero Roy sonrió y asintió, entregándole el premio prometido: Un tarro de miel, lleno hasta los topes. Y la pequeña estuvo entretenida durante el resto del paseo.

\- Cuando salgamos allí, va a ser el infierno. - Suspiró Diamond, según se acercaban a la zona del Kashmir. - Puede que le hayamos puesto los puntos sobre las íes a Ryan, pero lo cierto es que él tiene Rapture en la palma de su mano. ¿Habéis oído hablar del sistema de feromonas? - Suspiró. Para no darse cuenta de cómo su ciudad se estaba yendo al garete, Ryan había mostrado una gran capacidad de previsión. - Fue algo que se empezaba a probar tras la muerte de Frank Fontaine, cuando Ryan se hizo con el negocio de plásmidos. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una forma de mantener el control, de que si los habitantes de Rapture se volvían locos, él aún podía sacar algo bueno. Y ahora, gracias a un sistema de feromonas, puede controlar a todos y cada uno de los splicers.  
\- Es decir, que estamos muertos. - Replicó Roy. - Menudo panorama.  
\- Todos los splicers van a saltarnos encima para cortarnos el paso. - Accedió ella. - Y probablemente sean muchos más de los que hemos visto hasta ahora. Pero no estamos muertos. - Los miró, a los tres. A la pequeña que comía miel directamente del tarro, al monstruoso Big Daddy que gruñía atento, y a Roy. El interesado ingeniero del que Ikana sabía que sólo podía fiarse mientras a él le conviniera. - Estamos vivos, y vamos a salir de aquí de la misma forma. - Puede que Andrew Ryan fuera más poderoso, puede que jugase en casa, que sus fuerzas fueran más numerosas... - Pero tenemos algo de lo que ellos carecen, algo muy importante. - Respiró hondo. - Determinación. Determinación por ver el sol de nuevo, por recuperar una vida digna en la superficie. - Miró al grandullón. - Determinación porque nuestra pequeña recupere la infancia que Rapture le arrebató.  
\- Bueno... Técnicamente, Rapture es prácticamente la hija de Ryan, al menos en su cabeza. - Repuso Roy.  
\- Técnicamente, - replicó Ikana. - Estamos obligándolo a dividir sus fuerzas. ¿Que prefiere priorizar? ¿Combatir a Atlas, o detenernos a nosotros?

Podían conseguirlo. El riesgo de que huyeran de Rapture y su secreto dejar de serlo era demasiado peligroso para Ryan. Era obvio que les mandaría escuadrones enteros de splicers para impedírselo, para guardar su secreto. Era obvio que estarían a punto de morir. Pero no pensaba darse por vencida. Nunca se daría por vencida. Diamond sabía los riesgos cuando se embarcó en aquella misión. Todos lo sabían.  
Iban a rebelarse contra la ciudad entera... Si no les caían encima el equivalente en splicers, casi sería subestimarlos.  
Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando, al emerger en el muelle del Centro de Bienvenida, en el lugar opuesto a la batisfera del Faro, se encontraron con todo un ejército de splicers.

\- ¡Muy bien, muchachos! - Dijo el splicer que estaba más cerca de la salida, cuando la compuerta de la batisfera chirrió para abrirse, con su arma apuntándolos. - Salid despacio, entregad a la mocosa, y os prometo una muer... - El golpetazo de un frasco de miel en la cara lo dejó sin aliento, y el escopetazo de Roy lo dejó sin vida. Pero también pareció ser el pistoletazo de salida para que el resto de splicers, que se mantenían expectantes, se abalanzaran sobre ellos.  
Disparos, granadas, proyectiles ígneos... El escudo del Big Daddy los interceptó, con un bramido, y procedió a embestir entre ellos, con Diamond y Roy detrás. Y comenzó la carrera, la recta final. La recta por su libertad, por sus vidas.

Bunker iba primero, convertido en una locomotora cuyas embestidas derribaban a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino. Splicers matones, de granadas... Las bombas estallaban contra el escudo del grandullón, haciendo un sonido parecido al que hacían los huesos cuando los aplastaba contra las paredes.  
También, al parecer, alguien había conseguido hechizar a un Big Daddy para ponerlo en su contra, pero no supuso mucho problema, ya que no trataban de matarlo, e Ikana se limitó a congelarlo en el sitio, aunque tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de EVE. Durante los siguientes minutos, tuvo que recurrir al fusil semiautomático que robó a un splicer derribado por Bunker, hasta que Roy le pasó una aguja.  
Aquello era una locura. Una auténtica locura. Ikana y Roy trataban de usar las curvas naturales del terreno para cubrirse, protegiéndose de los disparos y las granadas, con un bot de seguridad domesticado por el ingeniero, pero cuantos más enemigos pasaban sin matar – y no podían permitirse detenerse a matarlos a todos – más enemigos tenían detrás, y más veces tenía que volverse Bunker para proteger la retaguardia, con Alice gritando de miedo.

No podían seguir así. Tarde o temprano la marabunta que los perseguía se uniría al a marabunta que los esperaba delante. Los estaban acorralando, y todos lo sabían aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo. Y al final, ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar, cuando se encontraban en uno de los túneles acristalados que comunicaban entre edificios: Un plásmido eléctrico trató de alcanzar, sin éxito, a Roy o a Ikana, y aterrizó en el colosal Big Daddy, haciéndolo arrodillarse, paralizado. Los iban a atrapar. Y entonces Roy se volvió, con una brillante idea, agarrando a Ikana del hombro y obligándola a detenerse. - Así que nos queréis a nosotros, ¿Eh? - La miró, rezando por que comprendiera el plan. Eran demasiados para diezmarlos con su escopeta, con las armas de las que disponían. Bombas, armas de fuego, splicers araña... Incluso el Big Daddy salvaje, que se había librado del hielo y ahora los seguía junto a la horda de splicers. Demasiados para librarse de ellos directamente. Pero no pensaba hacer tal cosa. - Siento aguaros la fiesta.

Un splicer araña se lanzaba hacia él, pero Roy no estaba como para atenderlo: Estaba ocupado en disparar contra la pared, la zona de unión entre las vigas metálicas y la cristalera que cubría el pasadizo, el punto débil de la infraestructura. Una vía de agua a presión barrió de allí al splicer, aumentando de tamaño según el agua conseguía abrir un mayor agujero, ayudado por las balas que le quedaban a Roy, convirtiendo la fuente en un muro de agua que inundaba el pasadizo. Entonces, miró a su compañera y asintió. Y ella sonrió, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.  
Mirando a los splicers que trataban de atravesar la corriente de agua, la mujer rubia sonrió. - ¡Hai hai! - Se despidió en finés, y procedió a congelar el muro de agua, con splicers incluidos, creando una barrera helada entre ellos y sus perseguidores, congelando a los más adelantados y reduciendo en gran medida sus atacantes.  
No era una barrera perfecta, no era eterna, pero por el momento, era la que necesitaban. Y, sin tomarse ni siquiera un respiro – únicamente un pinchazo de EVE para recuperar las reservas de Ikana – el grupo prosiguió su camino, entrando al Kashmir.

La zona donde había comenzado todo. Donde la pequeña Alice, que ahora iba subida al hombro de Bunker, hacía su ruta cuando Ikana y Roy se la encontraron. Apenas habían pasado unas horas. Apenas un par de días, desde que Roy había sacado a Ikana y la había llevado allí. Parecían semanas y semanas. Toda una vida vivida. Peleando y haciendo tratos con adictos mutantes, para volver a pelear con ellos cuando los rompían. Cuando había llegado allí, Roy apenas había tomado un arma, pero ahora, su fiel escopeta era prácticamente una extensión de sí mismo, o al menos así lo sentía. Donde antes apenas quedaban un par de splicers rondando en busca de cadáveres con ADAM, ahora había cuadrillas de ellos, esperando a aniquilar al grupo de viajeros antes de que llegaran a la batisfera.

Pero había algo que no había cambiado. Cuando el primero de ellos los apuntó con un arma, lo único que pudo hacer fue ser aplastado, contra la pared, por el escudo blindado de Bunker. A continuación, el grandullón arremetió contra el siguiente, pero éste desapareció con un chasquido para abalanzarse por detrás hacia él, siendo congelado por Ikana. Esa era otra de las cosas que había cambiado: Aunque no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, nuestros protagonistas habían aprendido a compenetrarse al luchar, habían aprendido que lo que no podían ganar solos, podían ganarlo con ayuda.  
Pero la intensidad de aquella última batalla, la carrera, el gran número de enemigos que los acosaba por todas partes... Era simplemente demasiado, sobre todo una vez los de atrás comenzaron a sobrepasar el hielo. Y Bunker se quitaba splicers araña que trataban de acuchillarlo o de robarle a Alice, mientra que Ikana congelaba a los splicer Houndini que lograban arrebatarle a la pequeña antes de que lo hicieran. Una bola de fuego casi golpea a Roy, al que las gafas de protección que siempre llevaba salvaron de tener más que una cara chamuscada.

La misión final. El asalto más masivo que habían recibido, sin poder siquiera contar sus enemigos. Al llegar a la estancia principal del Centro de Recepción, con el Jardín de Recolectoras en lo alto de las escaleras,Bunker apenas conseguía librarse de los splicers que se le subían encima, mientras que Ikana y Roy, que se habían quedado sin balas, tuvieron que recurrir a sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, con la primera recuperando su palanca y el segundo tomando la escopeta por el cañón tratando de repartir con la misma fuerza que Ikana.  
\- ¡No te pares! - Gritó ella, cuando él se detuvo a pasarle la última reserva de EVE. - ¡A la batisfera!  
\- ¡No podremos! - Gritó Roy, interponiendo la escopeta entre él y el gancho de un splicer araña. - ¡Son demasiados!  
Efectivamente, eran demasiados. Pero, por el momento, sólo por el momento, ellos eran mejores. Ellos tenían al Big Daddy. Y no era un Big Daddy cualquiera: El primer y único modelo Bunker. Embistiendo ferozmente, con el rojo centelleando en su escafandra, el coloso se abrió camino entre los splicers, aplastando a todos los que se encontraba a su paso, y los llevó hasta las escaleras, mientras oían, tras ellos, los pasos de un Big Daddy, probablemente uno hechizado. Uno que había logrado, gracias a su taladro, sortear la barrera de hielo.

Sin detenerse, bajaron la escalera prácticamente rodando por ella, y cuando lo hizo Bunker, tras ellos, golpeó la puerta, derribándola y encajándola para retrasar a sus perseguidores. La cámara de seguridad que habían encontrado la vez anterior parpadeo con una luz roja, pero un balazo de Roy la apagó para siempre, y el equipo entabló su última carrera hacia la batisfera. Pero los splicers tenían caminos que sólo ellos conocían, agujeros entre las estancias, en las paredes, por los que los splicers arañas salían como... Bueno, como arácnidos, escalando por el techo y saltando sobre ellos. Ikana, en cabeza, fue la que abrió la puerta de la batisfera, la primera que entró llevando a la pequeña Alice de la mano. Cuando Roy las siguió, con la llave genética, un splicer Houdini le cayó encima.  
\- Hola, nene. - Sonrió, malevolamente, con su rostro mutante y una bola de fuego preparada. Pero no llegó a dispararla: Una mano lo agarró de la espalda. Bunker lo estrelló contra el borde del escudo, y lo lanzó luego contra otro splicer. Pero, para entonces, la sala entera estaba rodeada de mutantes, que se acercaban al muelle por todos los ángulos.  
\- No. - Roy tragó saliva, retrocediendo hacia la batisfera. - No. Son demasiados. No podremos salir de aquí.  
Sin balas, sin EVE, no podían hacer nada contra todos aquellos splicers. No podrían librarse de ellos. Se lanzarían contra la batisfera. La destruirían y la inutilizarían. La abrirían como una nuez y los matarían a todos. Lo único que los separaba, lo único que impedía que se abalanzasen sobre ellos... Era el colosal Big Daddy, cuyo escudo, como siempre, los mantenía a salvo, bloqueando el acceso al vehículo. Bunker.

El Big Daddy se volvió, entonces, y los tres pudieron admirar el brillo multicolor que había en sus ojos, mientras miraba a Alice.  
\- Señor... Pompas. - Musitó ésta. Pero entonces, el primero de los splicers se abalanzó sobre ellos, seguido por los demás, y Bunker se volvió, con un rugido salvaje, con intención de enfrentarse él sólo a la horda de splicers, si con eso podía impedir que llegaran a la batisfera.

Y así, tanto Roy como Ikana hicieron lo que sabían que tenían que hacer, su última oportunidad de salir de allí, antes de que alguno de aquellos monstruos llegase hasta el vehículo de su salvación. Cerraron la puerta de la batisfera, sintiendo que al hacerlo aplastaban en medio sus corazones. Alice gritó, pegándose a la puerta, al ver al Big Daddy comenzar a ser superado por sus enemigos.

\- ¡No! - Gritó la pequeña, aplastando la cara contra el cristal. - ¡Señor Pompas! ¡No, ven! ¡Ven, Señor P.! - Al oírla, el grandullón se volvió levemente hacia ella, pero sus ojos... Sus ojos ya eran todo rojos, su escafandra ardía con la furia de un padre protector. Y en vez de hacer lo que habría hecho un Big Daddy corriente, en vez de recuperar a su pequeña al coste que fuera, se volvió contra los splicers y barrió con el escudo, deshaciéndose de unos cuantos antes de que otros suplieran su lugar.  
Y dio un golpe al suelo con el escudo, con tal fuerza que levantó una pequeña ola que sacudió la batisfera alejándose del borde, aturdiendo a todos los splicers de la sala. Y bramó, por encima de los gritos de la pequeña. Y al oírlo, tanto Roy como Ikana, tuvieron clara una cosa: No importaba cuantos splicers hubiera allí, intentando matarlo o sortearlo. Porque él era el rey de la sala, el defensor definitivo. El único e inimitable, Bunker I.

Pero la emoción al oírlo establecer su superioridad no duró mucho. La batisfera se sumergió, por fin, y lo único que pudieron oír fue a la pequeña, mientras se alejaban bajo el agua. - ¡No! - Gritaba, entre lágrimas. - ¡Señor pompas! ¡Señor Pompas, no te vayas! ¡No!  
Pero no se podía hacer nada. Tanto Roy como Ikana lo sabían. Nunca se había podido. Lo habían sabido desde el principio: Ni en el remoto caso de que el grandullón hubiera entrado en la batisfera habrían podido hacer nada por él. Al igual que todos los demás Big Daddies, Bunker pertenecía a Rapture. Una bestia despojada de su identidad, de su rostro y de su cuerpo, domesticada al servicio de Ryan, Fontaine y su horrendo sistema. Pero, a pesar de todo, había alguien que lloraba por él. A pesar de no ser nada y no ser nadie, una pequeña derramaba sus lágrimas gritando su nombre. Una pequeña que Roy había escogido por inexpresiva, estaba llorando por su padre.

Sintiendo un arrebato de ternura por aquel momento, Ikana la abrazó suavemente desde atrás. Al notarla, el llanto de la pequeña se convirtió en meros sollozos, mientras veían alejarse donde Bunker aún debía de estar luchando por su vida. Diamond le dio la vuelta, mirando a sus ojos brillantes dorados. - Está bien. - Le sonrió. - Él está bien.  
\- ¿E-el Señor Pompas? - Preguntó la pequeña. - ¿Bu-Bunker?  
\- Así es. - Respondió Ikana. - Está aquí, con nosotros. Aquí. - Dijo, poniendo la mano en el pecho de la pequeña. - Aquí, siempre estará contigo, estés donde estés.  
Y ahora por fin estaban en el lugar correcto. Después de tanto tiempo. Después de todas las batallas, después del teniente, de Star, de Ryan y de todo. Por fin, estaban camino a casa. Al mundo real. Saliendo de aquella pesadilla interminable que representaba Rapture.

\- Ahora usaré la radio para llamar a mi socio, que tiene un barco en Islandia, y...  
\- No. - Lo interrumpió Ikana, que no quería saber nada de lo que harían después. - No quiero saber nada de socios. Vayámonos a París. Quiero ir a París.  
\- ¿Qué tenéis todos los europeos con París? - Preguntó él, sonriendo y comprendiendo, pero ella ya no le hacía caso, sino que le canturreaba a la pequeña, acurrucada en su regazo, una canción.

 _\- Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose_

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose..._

Y así, con La Vie en Rose acunándolos, no sólo a la pequeña, sino a los tres, se elevaron por las aguas. Alejándose de la pesadilla, volviendo a un mundo donde los únicos peligros que había eran los de la Guerra fría. Un mundo abierto, sin hombres superiores como Andrew Ryan o Frank Fontaine. Sin adictos mutantes. La pequeña cerró los ojos, acunada por Ikana y su canción, y hasta el propio Roy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Diamond no había olvidado su intento de traición, ni todo lo que habían hecho... Pero, en el fondo, daba igual. Daba todo igual. Porque estaban saliendo de Rapture. Estaban haciendo lo imposible. Estaban volviendo al mundo normal.

Y, finalmente, en un momento sólo calificable de mágico, rompieron la superficie. El pequeño espacio al que estaban confinados - que les parecía demasiado grande sin la puerta del grandullón ocupando la mitad - se abrió, ante el muelle que había en el interior del faro. Tomando en brazos a la Little Sister, Ikana siguió a Roy, que salió en dirección a las escaleras.

\- ¿Y qué pasará ahora? - Le preguntó, subiendo tras él. - ¿Quién se supone que tiene que venir a por nosotros?  
\- Mi socio. - Replicó Roy, con cierta alegría. - Un tipo importante en América, que me... nos ha ofrecido cierta suma, por todos los materiales que le llevemos de Rapture. Como esa jeringa de EVE que sigues guardando en la funda de la pierna, esa de la que nos hemos olvidado. O como por ejemplo, una muestra de tu sangre, o de la sangre de la pequeña.  
\- Que te quede claro. - Replicó ella. - Quien quiera que quiera acceder a ella tendrá que pasar por encima de mí. Si pretendes hacer negocios con ella...  
\- Nada de tráfico de personas, lo sé. - La tranquilizó Roy. - Ikana, no estamos en Rapture. Todo irá bien, ¿De acuerdo? Te dejaré participar en la negociación con mi socio.  
\- Está bien. - Accedió ella. - A propósito, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese socio tuyo?  
\- ¿Mi socio? - Roy sonrió. - Johnson. Cave Johnson.

Y continuaron charlando sobre qué les depararía el futuro. Sabiendo que, al menos, no les depararía una tumba submarina, perdida de la mano de dios... Y, sin darse cuenta de la figura blanca, cubierta de yeso, que, aferrada con sendos ganchos metálicos a la trasera de la batisfera, los había seguido hasta allí. Kira, la splicer asesina de Sander Cohen, giró la cabeza sin rasgos para mirarlos, y se movió. Completamente silenciosa... Y completamente letal.


End file.
